Utopia, Almost
by chibi-mairi
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are sent to MiddleEarth to play their part in the War of the Ring. Romance, plot tweaks, and the return of forgotten characters.
1. In Which There Is A Change In Scenery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any ideas or characters pertaining to it. I do not own Lord of the Rings or any ideas or characters pertaining to it.

AN: Hi! I'll try to update real soon, but only if I get a few(like 2 or 3 reviews.)  
By the way:  
-Mamoru never existed.  
-During the Silver Millennium, there was no contact with Earth because the people were too deceitful.  
-Usagi and the scouts know Chibi-Usa is Usagi's future daughter, but the father is unknown.  
-The future became too unstable, and Setsuna bound Rini to the present so she would be able to safely grow there if anything terrible were to happen to the timeline.  
-Motoki (Andrew) is Princess Serenity's older brother. He's not going to rule because the silver crystal is passed down through women in the family.  
-Galaxia has been defeated

**Chapter One**

Tsukino Usagi, the beautiful, blue-eyed, blonde, Moon princess, was skipping down the sidewalk. The pink-haired, ruby-eyed, child beside her was trying to keep up, skipping also. The child was also named Usagi, but, to avoid confusion, was called Chibi-Usa, and she was the future Moon princess. She had been staying with her young mother for about a year now because the future was not safe for her.

"Slow down, Mama," Chibi-Usa whined. "I can't keep up!" Chibi-Usa had taken to calling Usagi "Mama". Sighing, Usagi reached back, lifted Chibi-Usa onto her back, and proceeded to walk at a moderate pace. The pair was on their way for ice cream. They were going to meet the Senshi there. Usagi giggled and started to sing a nonsense song she and Chibi-Usa had made up earlier. Chibi-Usa, of course, joined right in. They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice the gaping portal until they had stepped inside.

They fell into a tangled heap on the ground. Usagi groaned. She was sore everywhere; especially where a certain future princess was sitting on her head. "Chibi-Usa?" she asked. "Are you OK Mama?" Chibi-Usa asked back, concerned. Usagi was about to answer when they heard a faint rustling in front of them. Usagi looked around quickly and realized they were in a small clearing in a moderately forested area, and it was night.

When they heard voices from the same direction of the rustling, she pulled her future daughter close and ducked behind a stone outcropping. "Do you think he'll be all right Strider?" an anxious male voice said. Another voice shushed the first one. Usagi couldn't hear anything else. Tilting Chibi-Usa to her right, she leaned to her left enough to peak around the edge of the stone structure. A man was setting down a child and three little boys looked quite worried and anxious.

She was a bit too far to hear their nearly silent whispers, but Usagi could tell the one the man just set down was badly hurt. She could feel dark energy emanating from him, but not the others. She felt compelled to help him. She probably could use the silver crystal to clear out the dark energy. But what about Chibi-Usa? Usagi would have to leave her behind the rock wall, at least at first. She had to know how safe it was before taking that risk.

Usagi ducked back around the corner and signaled for Chibi-Usa to remain while she went to see if she could help them. Chibi-Usa pouted and stuck out her tongue at her future mom. Usagi frowned at her and pressed herself against the rock face, still hidden. She had to transform to use the crystal, and she was about to do so when new words appeared in her head.

"Moon Princess Power", she said, as quietly as possible.

A soft glow surrounded her, but it didn't shed light on the rock or ground. Chibi-Usa stared in awe at the silver dress Usagi now wore. Gold links shone with a dim light all their own on the upper rim of the bodice. There were no sleeves, but on her shoulders were covered with a thin, lightly hanging cloth that looked like it was only there for decoration, not to actually hold the dress up. A row of shiny silver pearls was sewn into the empire waist. Hanging on her back, behind her shoulders, but clasped at the front was a dark, almost grey, silver cloak. On her forehead shone a golden crescent moon.

Usagi pulled the cloak over her shoulders and head, stepped around the corner, and took a few quiet steps toward the injured being and its companions.

Thanks for reading!


	2. In Which There Are Minimal Developments

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter.

AN: Okay. Here ya go. Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

When Usagi stepped forward she realized a few things: 1) These weren't children but small men, and, 2) One of the "small men" and the taller man weren't around. She drew a deep breath and took another several steps. Her footsteps were so soft the small ones did not know she was there in the shadows until she spoke. "My name is Serenity. May I help you?" She didn't quite know why she introduced herself with her princess name, except that that was who she truly was.

The two hobbits looked up shocked at the silver cloaked figure, who they thought to be female by her voice. She was not tall, at least by the height standards of Men. There were two rounded lumps on her head under her cloak. They could not see her face.

The hobbits momentarily forgot about her question in their shock, and when they remembered, they didn't know what to reply. "Uhh . . . um . . . er," Pippin stumbled over words. Merry suddenly said loudly, "Strider!"

In a moment the tall man, whom Serenity assumed was Strider, returned, accompanied by a tall, slender, beautiful woman with dark hair. The last little man stumbled out of the forest from another direction. They all abruptly stopped when they noticed her. Serenity's eyes locked with the other woman's, only now she wasn't sure the woman was human. She had pointed ears and a special quality seemed to be sewn into her soul that shone in her eyes. Serenity knew part of what that quality was.

"You are immortal," she said, a mix between a statement and a question. The woman hesitated just a moment before saying, "Yes. I am an Elf. Who are you?"

Serenity faintly smiled and removed the hood. At her sudden movement, Strider's hand quickly went to the hilt of his sword, but he did not touch it, yet. When her hood was off, Serenity's golden hair cascaded down her back, still in its classic "meatballs".

Strider raised the hand holding the torch, which he had forgotten about until now, toward her. Its light illuminated her face.

"My name is Serenity."

Aragorn was shocked. She had beautiful blonde locks and deep, emotional eyes, which now glowed with mild fear, but not for herself. For Frodo. He was confused. How could he tell that much just by looking in her eyes? And what was that glowing shape on her forehead? Then Aragorn's eyes locked upon something quite unexpected . . .

Arwen thought the girl's hairstyle odd, and her eyes even more unusual, for she saw in them what Aragorn did. Fear and worry for the injured hobbit, Frodo. She scanned the rest of the girl. Her body was still covered by the silver cloak, her lips were held in a faint smile, and a shimmering crescent moon shone on her forehead. How odd. And then she noticed . . .

"You have Elven ears," Arwen stated with slight surprise.

The girl's hands shot up to her ears, throwing the cloak open. The hobbits looked amazedly at her sparkling silver gown. Aragorn was confused at the girl's bewildered and surprised reaction.

But Arwen wasn't looking at the girl. She had heard something. She listened carefully for another moment and heard a different sound from the same direction.

Whispering.

This time Aragorn heard it, too. Apparently, so did Serenity. She whirled around, a nervous glint in her eyes.

Serenity was afraid for Chibi-Usa. Who was whispering? She had left her future daughter alone, so unless she was talking to herself . . .

Someone else was there.

She could feel it.

She heard a whisper, clearly: "Uh-oh." Cautiously, but still quickly, she stepped toward the edge of the stone structure.

Aragorn was still very worried about Frodo, but he had to deal with this first, and quickly. Sure, the girl was strange, and he had many questions for her, but . . .

There it was, again. The sound of whispers. The girl, Serenity, had begun to walk towards it, and now so had Arwen. He took a step towards the source, and another, and another. Serenity was ahead of Arwen by several steps and was right at the edge of a stone corner. She turned around the corner, and gasped.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I need to know you're there!!

Oh well. Any questions? Ask away.


	3. In Which Aragorn Has Many Questions

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

AN: YAY! REVIEWS!

OK! ON TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 3**

Before Arwen or Aragorn could reach her and the stone corner, Serenity was hit in the chest by a flying object.

A . . . pink flying object?

"Mama, Mama! I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I was lonely and scared and I just wanted someone with me so I wouldn't be alone and he appeared out of nowhere and -"

"Shhh. Calm down, Chibi-Usa. It's alright," Serenity began to calm the frantic child. Arwen and Aragorn finally made it to the corner, and what they saw astonished them both.

It was an exquisite white horse, its mane and tail the perfect shade of blue-silver, and its eyes a unique golden orange. This clearly was no ordinary horse, as it also had milky white feathered wings on its back and a golden horn on its forehead.

Suddenly, the horse-like creature was glowing white, and a moment later a boy that looked to be nine or ten stood in its place. The boy had the same hair and eye colouring as the creature, and he wore a white outfit with pale blue accents in places.

The boy bowed to Serenity. "Princess, I'm sorry if I caused trouble, but I felt how lonely Chibi-Usa was. I wanted to help her, if I could."

Serenity nodded. "Helios," she began, addressing the boy, "need to do something. I'll be back right away. Can you and Chibi-Usa stay here for a few minutes?"

"Mm-hmm," said Helios quietly. Chibi-Usa mumbled, "OK," still shocked at the sudden appearance of her friend/crush.

Serenity got up slowly. "It's OK," she whispered to Chibi-Usa, who hugged her and then ran over to Helios.

Serenity turned to the forgotten Arwen and Aragorn and sighed. "Well," she said cheerfully, "let's try this again. I'm Serenity."

Aragorn answered for both himself and his love. "I am Aragorn, and this is Arwen." He still did not really trust this girl. Who was the little girl, and why did she call Serenity "Mama"? Serenity looked quite young to have a child, especially one that age.

However, if she was, in fact, an elf, looks could be deceiving. But if she _was_ an elf, why did she seem so surprised when Arwen mentioned her pointed ears? And why did the boy, Helios, call her "Princess"? Actually, he didn't even know what Helios _was _before he changed form.

Aragorn had many questions he wanted answered, but he decided to start with a simple one."What is it you want?"

"I only want to help you, or rather that boy over there," Serenity answered, moving her gaze beyond Aragorn. He turned to check on Frodo, since he knew that's who she had meant.

"He is a hobbit, Lady Serenity. He has an injury infected with evil." Aragorn turned back to Serenity. "How could you help him?" his voice an unusual blend of mild sarcasm and hope.

Serenity sighed. The boy, or rather, the hobbit, did not have much time. Trying to remain calm, she carefully replied, "I have something made of pure and good magic. Only women in my family can use it. I can help him, if you'll let me." Her voice was tense.

She could see thoughts conflicting in his mind through his eyes. Everything was quiet. Arwen stepped forward.

"Please help him," she said, but her eyes said more:"We'll be keeping an eye on you."

Relieved that she could help him, Serenity walked over to the injured hobbit.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam had been watching the whole thing. From where they were, they couldn't see what was behind the corner, but the heard its name was Helios. Sam was especially happy that Serenity could help Frodo.

When she reached them, she smiled a forced smile, and they could tell that she was worried.

She knelt down, her dress fanning out majestically on the ground around her. Aragorn and the she-elf, Arwen, stopped behind her.

Serenity placed her right hand over her left hand over the center of her chest, and the spot she covered started to glow. A moment later she pulled her hands away and held them out in front of her. There was a small silver jewel floating between her palms.

The others were all quite shocked that she withdrew a crystal from inside her body without leaving a mark.

After lowering her hands so the crystal was just above Frodo's wound and closing her eyes in concentration, she said, softly, but with great authority, "Moon Crystal Healing Power." The crystal brightened and sent a beam of light towards the injury. It took several seconds for the light to penetrate what seemed like a barrier right above the cut, but when it did, Frodo's skin regained its healthy rosy hue and his breathing relaxed. He appeared to be sleeping.

Serenity pulled the jewel back inside her, placing her right hand over her left again.

Then she collapsed.


	4. In Which A Lot Happens Quickly

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

AN: YAY! MORE STORY! And for those of you who don't know who Helios is, I suggest you find out.

**Chapter 4**

Aragorn and Arwen quickly knelt beside Serenity, but not two seconds later they were both knocked over by a certain pink-haired little girl.

"Mama," Chibi-Usa said urgently, but not loudly. Ellios walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, then back at her unconscious mother.

"Mama, please. Wake up." When Serenity didn't stir, her future daughter began to think. How did she wake her up before? Ah, yes. She remembered.

She searched her left pocket. Empty. She emptied the contents of her right pocket into her hands. A bottle cap, four little heart stickers, a pink and white candy, which she promptly popped into her mouth, and . . . a tissue.

Chibi-Usa smiled evilly.

Aragorn was puzzled. What did she intend to do with that odd, thin, papery thing?

Well, he quickly found out. The child ripped it in two, rolled each one up, and stuck one in each of Serenity's nostrils, an evil grin on her face the whole time.

Within ten seconds, Serenity started twitching her nose. Within another ten seconds, she had shot up, eyes wide open, gasping for breath . . . and shooting a terrible glare at the little girl, who now had a smug look. Serenity pasted a too sweet smile on her face as she removed the things from her nose.

"Chibi-Usa," Serenity began, voice dripping with fake sweetness, "how many times do I have to tell you that when people collapse like that and don't wake up right away, it's _not_ because their sleeping!" Her voice had lost all sweetness by the end.

Chibi-Usa giggled and her mother softened and scooped her up.

Aragorn cleared his throat. He still wasn't ready to completely trust this girl. "Excuse me, Lady Serenity, but we must be going. Thank you for helping my friend. You should be going too. We're being followed. If you'll excuse us-"

Arwen elbowed him in the ribs. "Would you like to come to Rivendell, my home? I do not believe my father would mind."

Serenity smiled. A rest would be nice. And she could tell that Aragorn and the hobbits, except for the sleeping one, were near bursting with questions. Serenity assumed that Arwen was also, though she hid it well.

"We would love to go. Thank you." She replied tiredly.

A voice interrupted.

"Not without us you're not." (AN: sarcastically Like it's really hard to guess who's just joined our group). Serenity whirled around to see just who she expected to see.

Actually, there were only half of the people she expected to see standing there.

Three hobbits, a Man and an elf stared wide-eyed at four girls, in very, very short skirts.

They stared for several seconds until Pippin opened his big mouth.

"Did you know that your skirts are very short?"

The four girls turned from Serenity to the hobbit. The girl in blue blushed violently and tried to pull down the hem of her skirt. The other girls blushed also but not as much.

"Where are the outers?" Serenity asked the newcomers.

"We don't know," answered the girl in green. "When you went missing we sensed it right away. Pluto seemed to know at least some of what was happening. She took us to the entry to the Time Gates. But instead of opening them, she pressed a few buttons beside the door. Then door turned pale purple and the door frame changed shape. Before we entered, Pluto told us to hold hands and not let go-"

"And then blondie over there had to scratch an itch!" interrupted the girl in red, angrily, glaring at the girl in orange.

"Well, sorry," mumbled the girl in orange. The girl in blue sighed.

Aragorn cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Serenity. She was confused for a moment, and then she remembered. Aragorn had said they were being followed, and that they must be going.

"Arwen," Serenity started, "may they come with us to Rivendell?"

After a pause, Arwen answered. "Yes."

The girl in blue perked up at the mention of Rivendell. "Rivendell?" she said. "That's where Pluto said to meet if we got separated!"

"Good!" said Serenity, cheerfully. "Then it's settled. We'll teleport there."

"Tel-lap-ort?" Merry tested the word. "What's that?"

The girls didn't answer his question. Serenity and the four strangers joined hands in a circle around the four hobbits, Arwen, Aragorn, Chibi-Usa and Ellios. Those inside the circle had to pull close together to fit. Then the girls began to shout.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER!"

MARS PLANET POWER!"

"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"

And then the clearing was empty.

AN: YAY! Please review!


	5. In Which Introductions Are Made

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

AN: Hi! I like reviews. And I like muffins. And I like writing this story, so here's another chapter!

**Chapter Five**

The sun was beginning to rise on October the 23rd when six girls, four hobbits, a boy, an elf, and a Man appeared in the front entry hall of Rivendell.

Serenity sighed tiredly, her crescent moon on her forehead glowing dimly. "I suppose I-" She was interrupted by the opening of a large door. A tall elf with dark hair stood there.

Arwen spoke. "Serenity, this is my father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

Elrond smiled. Serenity slightly bowed in greeting. Chibi-Usa, always striving to be a lady, copied her mother.

"Lord Elrond," Serenity began, "Umm...I am Princess Serenity." She gestured to Chibi-Usa. "This is my umm...daughter, Serenity, also known as Chibi-Usa. To her right," she continued, now pointing her open hand to Helios, "is Helios, guardian of Elysion."

Serenity turned to the four girls behind her. "These are my guardians, the Sailor Scouts, and princess of their own respective lands. To the far left is Sailor Mercury, or Princess Ami of Mercury. Next to her is Princess Minako of Venus, or Sailor Venus. Next is Rei, Princess and Sailor Scout of Mars. Then there's Princess Makoto of Jupiter, also known as Sailor Jupiter."

Arwen introduced herself, Aragorn and the hobbits to the Scouts.

"I will show you to your rooms then," offered Arwen.

Serenity nodded and six girls and a little boy followed Arwen.

"Frodo is just sleeping," Serenity called over her shoulder. "He is regaining his strength. He will probably wake up sometime tomorrow."

When Serenity woke up, she saw her pink-haired future daughter, on her bed, hogging the covers. She sighed. Well, she thought, at least she didn't wet the bed.

She slowly stood up and walked onto the small balcony. It looked to be mid afternoon. She should probably go talk to Lord Elrond, Arwen, and Aragorn, as there would be plenty of questions, especially from Aragorn and Arwen.

Serenity was lost in her own thoughts when two horses rode through the main gates, which she could see from her second floor balcony. She looked down to see a man with light brown hair dismount his horse. He looked up, as if he knew she was there, and smiled. Serenity saw he had a trimmed beard and unfathomable eyes.

He paused another moment before going inside. Serenity hoped she would see him again soon. There was an indefinate aura about him.

The other man was not a Man, but an elf. He, unlike the elves she had seen thus far, had blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

Seeing the elf reminded Serenity of what Arwen had said when they first met. She reached up and touched the tip of her left ear. Why are they pointed? They weren't pointed when I left home. she thought. The only person I can think of who might know is Setsuna, and who knows where she is. Or the other outers, for that matter.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Chibi-Usa? Did you have a good sleep?" Serenity asked her now awake future daughter, who, curiously, was wearing her princess gown.

Chibi-Usa nodded. Noticing her mother's looks towards the dress, she said, "It was on the bed when I woke up, with a note from Puu (her nickname for Sailor Pluto). It said to wear the dress and that she would try to contact us soon. Then it disappeared." She paused then said, "I'm hungry"

Serenity laughed. "Me too. Let's go find the girls."

They asked a passing elf where to find them, and they were directed to a small dining room, open to the outdoors. Sure enough the scouts were there, looking well rested. But their clothes were different.

The bodices were white and not skintight, but close enough to show off their figures; the skirts were not pleated, but made of a light, silky material and went down to the ground; the sleeves were made of the same material as the skirt and covered their arms; the necklines were modestly low and rimmed with colour; the skirts, sleeves, and necklines were each the favorite colour of the girl wearing the dress. (eg: Ami woreBlue).

"Good morning, Princess," said Ami, mirthfully. "If you're wondering about the dresses, Setsuna gave them to us to store in our sub-space pockets before we left. She had a hard time making Haruka take hers. She finally took it when Setsuna said it was to help us find you, and even then she didn't seem at all happy about it."

Makoto turned to the future princess. "Chibi-Usa, Helios had to leave. He said he was sorry, but there was a major problem in Elysion. He had to go."

Chibi-Usa pouted. "Don't worry," said Serenity. "You'll see him again. You know that."

Chibi-Usa just nodded. A minute later, she pasted a smile on her face and skipped around the table to talk to Ami.

Serenity smiled. She was alone with her friends, and felt free to fully be herself. "When do we eat?"

"Geez, Meatball Head," said Rei, also feeling free to be her normal sharp-tongued self. "We have much bigger matters do deal with, and all you want to know is when we eat!" The girls, who were giggling, didn't notice the door open.

"Actually," said Minako, "I'm hungry, too."

"Supper," Elrond said from the doorway, "will be served to you here shortly. Right now we have some questions for you." He stepped into the room. Following him were Arwen, Aragorn, and the elf Serenity had seen ride up to Rivendell earlier. They took seats in chairs around the table.

AN: Well that's it for now. Sorry about this short chapter. The questioning will come in the next chapter. And don't worry. Helios will return! Thanks for reading!


	6. In Which Two People Fall In Like

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

AN: Hi. Nothin' much to say.

**Chapter 6**

Legolas couldn't believe what he was seeing. An angel. A goddess.

Her hair gently framed her smooth, flawless face. Crystal clear blue eyes sparkled and shone with warmth, kindness and thoughtfulness. Her hair seemed like every silky strand was where it should be. Natural highlights caught the sunlight that came in through the broad arches to the gardens.

The goddess had not yet looked at him. A small pink haired girl was on her lap. A moment later, her eyes met his, and her gaze was warmer and brighter than sunlight.

She didn't know what to do. She was caught in his eyes. His pure, blue eyes, unlike any she had ever seen. His blonde hair was like gold. He had an air of intelligence about him. He was an elf, but there was more to it than that. She longed to know more about him, to talk to him, to hear his voice. She looked away quickly when she realized she was staring, and it took her a moment to realize that he had been staring, too.

My staring must have made her uncomfortable, thought Legolas. He silently reprimanded himself for embarrassing her.

Lord Elrond introduced him to the girls. Legolas paid special attention, so he could know her name.

"Legolas, these are our guests, Princess Serenity, her future daughter, also called Princess Serenity, or Small Lady, and Princess Serenity's guardians, Princess Ami, Princess Rei, Princess Minako, and Princess Makoto. Ladies, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

All the girls smiled at him in greeting, but her smile was different. In fact, it was probably not unlike the smile he was giving her.

AN: Short chapter. Not much of a chapter, really. Just a little interlude. Hehe. Enjoy.

P.S. They aren't in _love_. They're in _like_!

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

AN: Sorry for the wait. The story was taking up all my time and I needed to catch up with school work. And thanks for the reviews!!


	7. In Which There Are Questions and Answers

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

AN: Sorry for the wait. The story was taking up all my time and I needed to catch up with school work. And thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 7

Legolas smiled. Ami. The goddess's name was Ami.

Minako smiled mischievously at Ami's blushing face, which she was trying to hide behind Chibi-Usa's pink hair. She, along with the other girls had noticed the look Ami had given Legolas, and the look he had given her.

But Minako was the only one who decided to act on what she had seen.

"Ami?" she said sweetly. The only thing on her mind right now were how she was going to get back at Ami for always saying she was acting silly by ogling boys.

At the way Minako said her name, Ami shrunk further behind the child on her lap. Everyone's attention went to her and Minako.

"Ami?" Minako said again, "why are you blushing? Ami blushed more.

Chibi-Usa turned around. She was the only one of the girls who had missed "the looks", and she was wondering if Ami was alright.

"Why are you all red, Ami?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously.

Legolas looked down as Minako began to answer Chibi-Usa's inquiry.

"I think it's because– Mmppphhh!"

Rei and Makoto, in an attempt to save their friends dignity, clamped both of their hands over Minako's mouth. Rei hissed in Minako's ear, "Don't you dare, Minako."

Legolas caught what was said, and he looked up at Lord Elrond at the same time as Minako. Elrond's eyebrow was raised, and he had an impatient look on his face.

Legolas then looked to his side to see Aragorn, who, it seemed, was trying to fight a smile, and was losing. He too had apparently seen "the looks", and their aftermath.

"Sorry," mumbled Minako from behind two sets of hands. Makoto and Rei returned to their seats. Serenity's face was buried in her hands, trying to stifle giggling.

_AN: Sorry to interrupt the story, but to make things easier, rather than explain where everyone is seated, I'll show it here. They're sitting at a round table._

_Starting with Serenity and going left:_

**_Serenity_**, **_Rei_**, **_Minako_**, **_Makoto_**, **_Elrond_**, **_Aragorn_**, **_Legolas_**, **_Ami / Chibi-Usa_**

_OK. Continue reading!_

A moment later Serenity had composed herself and Lord Elrond began.

"We have some questions for you, Princess Serenity."

"Please," she said, "just Serenity. I always hated that title."

"Lord Elrond nodded. "Serenity, just how did you cleanse Frodo's body of the poison?"

Serenity thought for a moment, but before she could form an answer, a purple orb appeared floating on the table.

Lord Elrond looked a bit frustrated with all the interruptions, but when Sailor Pluto appeared in the orb, he seemed to calm down.

"Sailor Pluto," he said by way of greeting. _How do they know each other?_ thought the Scouts.

"Hello, Lord Elrond," she said. Sailor Pluto turned to Serenity. "I'm sorry for interrupting, princess, but I can assist you. And Lord Elrond is to be trusted." She then turned back to Lord Elrond and gave him a pointed look.

He got the message. "Aragorn and Legolas can be trusted."

Sailor Pluto simply nodded. "I believe you asked about how she healed Frodo?" She continued without waiting for an answer. "She has a pure magic which has been passed down through the women in her family for generations." Serenity wondered why Sailor Pluto held back information if they were trustworthy.

Elrond did not press, although he looked like he wanted to. "Aragorn tells me you suddenly appeared in the forest."

Sailor Pluto faced her princess, indicating she should answer the question. So she did. "Well, I was walking down the street in my city with Chibi-Usa and a portal appeared in front of us and we accidentally stepped in and we were in the woods."

"Hmm." Sailor Pluto seemed to be thinking.

Aragorn did not notice. "Where is your city?" he asked.

"Tokyo is in a different world," answered Pluto, without looking up.

"And that is where your kingdoms are?" asked Aragorn. The girls nodded. Aragorn thought for a moment. Then he asked another question. "Just how old are you?"

"Seventeen," answered Rei indignantly. The eyes of Elrond, Legolas and Aragorn widened, although Elrond's not as much.

"So young to be so far away from your homes," Lord Elrond said, surprise tingeing his voice.

"Well, actually," began Ami, sadness evident in her voice, "a long time ago our kingdoms were attacked. They now lie in ruin. We are all that's left."

Aragorn frowned apologetically. "I am sorry," he said softly.

The room was silent for a moment, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

Serenity spoke into the silence. "When I was helping Frodo, I couldn't get rid of all the evil. Something was still there." She looked across the table at Elrond. "What was it?"

Elrond hesitated. Sailor Pluto frowned. "Tell her," she said. Her voice was full of authority.

Lord Elrond sighed and explained to the girls about the One Ring.

When he finished, Chibi-Usa was pale. Ami held her close and wished she had thought to send Chibi-Usa out of the room first.

A messenger then knocked on the door, bringing word that Gandalf the Grey had arrived. Elrond, Aragorn, and Legolas excused themselves and went to meet him, leaving the group of Sailor Scouts in shock and horror at what they had heard.

Minako broke the silence. "Pluto, is what he says true?" she said.

"I'm afraid so, Minako, although I really wish it weren't," came Pluto's dismal reply.

Makoto changed the subject. "Where are we?"

"You are in a place called Middle-Earth," answered Sailor Pluto. "Middle-Earth is a planet that orbits Earth. Its orbit is a bit closer to Earth than the Moon's orbit." She sighed. "I've had a heck of a time trying to hide it from the people of Earth since they've made satellites and space ships and such."

The girls giggled.

Makoto asked another question. "How do you know Lord Elrond?"

"I have been keeping an eye on Middle-Earth, especially lately. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel have helped me greatly. You'll meet Lady Galadriel eventually." Pluto answered.

Then Ami asked, "Sailor Pluto, why are Serenity's ears pointed?"

"Yeah?" added Serenity.

"Sailor Pluto took a deep breath. "You have the same ears and qualities as elves because they are what you are. Elves came from the Moon, from the Silver Millennium. They are Lunarians. When Queen Serenity gathered your souls and Beryl's soul and the souls of all the people lying dead on the Moon to send you to the future, she also collected the souls of all her people, the Elves. They were much happier then, and more emotional and open. But by when I saw the queen sending them to Earth's future, I had to stop them."

At the confused looks she was getting, Pluto added. "Well, if suddenly people with pointed ears who never got sick or old or died suddenly started being born, it would definitely be hard to explain. Anyway, I sent them to Middle-Earth instead, where they changed their name to Elves and lived life more quietly and peacefully, with no memory of their old kingdom, their old home. However, when I sent the Elves to Middle-Earth, I sent some humans and some dwarves there, too, by accident. The humans and dwarves did not remember their past homes and histories, either. By the way, dwarves are from the great mines in the asteroid belt. Middle-Earth was where hobbits originated. I, like Queen Serenity, couldn't help but send some evil along with them. It was either send some evil and some good, or send nothing at all."

Sailor Pluto turned to Serenity. "Princess, I masked your Elvish, or rather, Lunarian, ears and habits and abilities so you could live peacefully and normally on Earth. I removed the spell that hid them when I realized where you transported to. I'm sorry it was such a shock. I should have told you sooner."

Chibi-Usa finally jumped off Ami's lap. "Can we tell them now, Puu?" she whispered to the being in the orb.

"Sailor Pluto smiled. "Yes, Small Lady," she said, "we can tell them now." She raised her hands, her Time Staff floating in between, and Chibi-Usa glowed dimly. When the light died down, Chibi-Usa had pointed ears like her mother.

"Chibi-Usa is, of course, Lunarian. I couldn't send her to the past looking like she does now. I masked her habits and appearance like I did Princess Serenity's."

"Puu said we couldn't tell you before. I'm glad I don't have to keep it a secret any more." She walked over to Serenity, who was still in slight shock. "Mama, I'm still hungry."

The girls giggled. "Meatball heads think alike," said Rei. The two Lunarian princesses stuck their tongues out at her.

Sailor Pluto bid them goodbye and was about to leave, when Serenity stopped her. "Where are you and the other scouts?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, princess," said Pluto. "We are waiting for you, though. You will see us soon."

She paused. Her face became serious. "There will be a secret counsel tomorrow afternoon. Lord Elrond will invite you this evening. Go to the counsel. Not you, though, Small Lady." Chibi-Usa pouted. "Listen to what is said. There will be a fellowship made in order to take the ring to be destroyed. Princess Serenity will join this fellowship, and only one of you may join her. Decide tonight. Chibi-Usa will stay here."

Pluto turned to Chibi-Usa. "Luna-P is in your room. Don't be sad, Small Lady. The Scouts will be here with you."

"Sailor Pluto," said Serenity, remembering something from earlier, "why did you withhold information from Lord Elrond and Aragorn and Prince Legolas if you said they were trust worthy."

"I cannot tell you, now. I will tell you more when we meet again," Sailor Pluto replied.

Pluto looked at everyone. "Tell no one I have told you about the council. I wish you luck. Farewell." With that, the purple orb containing an image of Sailor Pluto flickered out of existence. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Supper had arrived.

Review! Please!


	8. In Which Ami Finds A Garden Haven

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The characters and places are from Sailor Moon and LOTR, which belong to other people. The poems are by Emily Dickinson.

AN: You know, reviews are ALWAYS nice! They make me want to write more.

Chapter 8

After supper, and a quick stop at Serenity and Chibi-Usa's room to pick up Luna-P, the six girls began a walk through the halls of Rivendell. Rei and Chibi-Usa teamed up against Serenity and they started arguing, Minako and Makoto were busy watching the male elves go by, and every few minutes Ami would tell them all to try to be quieter.

The group had been walking around for about twenty minutes when Lord Elrond found them. "Hello," Serenity said.

Lord Elrond nodded in greeting. "You are sure Frodo will awaken tomorrow?"

"Yes," Serenity said. "Tomorrow morning, I believe."

Elrond then said what they had been expecting since Pluto had told them it would happen. "I have come to invite you to a secret council tomorrow regarding the fate of the Ring."

Rei nodded. "We'll be there, Lord Elrond." Lord Elrond nodded again, told them where it would be held and when, and left.

"So," said Rei slowly, "who's going with Serenity on the quest?" No one said anything at first.

It took another twenty minutes of talking, and yelling, and calming down, to come to a decision.

Chibi-Usa yawned. She complained, "I'm tired."

Makoto agreed to take her to her room to go to bed. "I'm going to go to my room to think after I get her to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the council." The girls said good night to Chibi-Usa and Makoto.

They left, Luna-P following faithfully.

Minako, Rei, and Serenity continued down the hall, rather noisily, but Ami wanted quiet.

"Guys, I'm going back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"OK, Ami," Minako said over her shoulder.

"'Night, Ami," Serenity shouted while turning and waving.

Rei poked Serenity in the side. "Keep it down, Meatball Head. See ya in the morning, Ami."

Ami didn't go back to her room. She just wanted quiet for a while without disturbances. She walked into the gardens, looking for a fairly hidden, out-of-the-way place where she could read her book. She found one after several complicated turns and twists.

It was perfect. The sun, still bright enough to read by, was filtered through tree branches in a tiny clearing. Ami smiled and sat down on the soft moss, leaning her back against a tree trunk. After smoothing her dress, she brought out her book and lost herself in its pages.

Ami had been reading for nearly three-quarters of an hour when someone walked around the corner and entered the tiny clearing. Ami blushed lightly. It was Legolas.

"Good evening, Prince Legolas," Ami said quietly.

"Princess Ami," he began, a small smile on his face, "I'm sorry. I did not realize anyone was here. Would you like me to leave?"

Ami smiled sweetly. "No, that's alright," she replied. "I was just reading."

Legolas settled himself down against a nearby tree. "What were you reading?"

"A book of poems by Emily Dickinson."

A look of curiosity appeared on his face. "I have never heard of her. Is her poetry good?"

Ami laughed lightly. "You would not have heard of her because she is from somewhere elves have not been. And I think her poetry is good. I like it, anyway."

Legolas asked, "Will you read some to me?"

Ami smiled softly to herself and read him several poems. They talked about the poems and about a few other things. The sun soon set and Ami could barely see the words on the page. There was one more on that page, so she decided to just finish it.

Ami read:

"I have not told the garden yet,

Lest that should conquer me;

I have not quite the strength now

To break it to the bee.

I will not name it in the street,

For shops would stare, that I,

So shy, so very ignorant,

Should have the face to die."

She stopped. She had not finished reading the poem, but the way Legolas was staring at her made her hesitate. His brow was furrowed and his eyes seemed to be drilling right into her soul.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"Do you?" Legolas asked.

"Do I what?" Ami was getting nervous.

"Do you have the face to die?" Legolas clarified. His look had not changed. Ami froze.

"Why do you ask?" she turned on him with another question. His eyes cleared a bit and he leaned back against the tree, still watching her.

"Just the way you read that poem, like you understood it at such a personal level," Legolas' eyes resumed boring into her. "So?" he asked again. "Do you?"

Ami didn't know what to say. She looked down at her hands, thought for a moment, and answered softly, "Yes." Legolas did not look surprised. He expected such an answer. Ami continued. "Actually, we have all died before, us Sailor Scouts, several times." The forest was silent. "Princess Serenity's magic brings us back, and it's like we never left. But you can never forget the hollow, empty feeling of death."

Ami looked up at Legolas. He was clearly shocked. His eyes were wide. "You have died? Several times?"

"Yes," Ami said, still speaking softly, "while protecting Princess Serenity, or fighting for our cause."

They were silent for several minutes. Legolas was deep in thought.

He spoke cautiously, "I'd like to ask you a question. You do not have to answer if you do not wish to." He looked at her to make sure she understood this. Ami nodded.

Legolas asked his question. "What happened to your home, your kingdom?"

Ami felt an overwhelming wave of memories hit her. Legolas saw this in her face, and immediately wished he had not asked the question.

She was silent for a few moments, and then she spoke. "Just over one thousand years ago, during a time called the Silver Millennium, we were all happy. Princess Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity, ruled the Moon kingdom. The Moon kingdom was the most beautiful place, so peaceful and serene. You could not help but feel some measure of happiness there. Queen Serenity was also the head of the Silver Alliance. The Silver Alliance was the alliance of all of our kingdoms: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

"We were celebrating, but I actually can't remember what the occasion was. Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and I were Princess Serenity's protectors as well as her court and princesses of our own kingdoms. We were all there, except for Setsuna. That's the woman who was in the orb during the meeting earlier. She couldn't get away from guarding the Gates of Time that night.

"During the celebration, the Moon was attacked by an evil woman named Beryl. We tried to defend ourselves against her and her army, but we hadn't been ready for the assault." Ami paused for a moment. "We died then, for the first time. All of us, including Princess Serenity.

"After a while there was no one left alive, good or evil, except for Queen Serenity and her two advisors, Luna and Artimis. Everything was gone, ashes, dust. Queen Serenity was heartbroken at the sight of her utopia in ruin, at all the death that lay in its place, and she simply could not stand the death of her daughter.

"Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send us all to the future, where we could live again. The problem was that if she sent her daughter and her court, she would send Beryl and all her evil, too. So she put her advisors into a deep sleep. They would awaken when Princess Serenity and her Sailor Scouts would need to defend the world against Beryl's evil. Then Queen Serenity died, alone on among the ruins of her utopia.

"Setsuna, who was watching from the Time Gates, was forbidden to help us. She had to let time go on as it would. For over a thousand years she waited alone for our return to the world of the living.

"Three years ago, when we were fourteen, we remembered almost everything about our past lives and we defeated Beryl. But after her came another enemy, and then another, and then another." Ami looked at Legolas sadly. "We have been fighting for years with barely any rest."

Ami turned so she could lay flat on her back on the moss. It was dark now, and streams of moonlight filtered through the trees. She sighed. "It feels so peaceful here."

Legolas slowly moved so he was lying beside her. He stared up at the sky. "I truly am sorry you have been put through so much turmoil, especially at such a young age."

Ami smiled softly. Legolas noticed that almost everything she did seemed soft and warm.

Ami got up. "I should go. It's getting late."

Legolas rose as well. "May I escort you to your room, Princess Ami?"

She smiled brightly at him. "As long as you just call me Ami," she said, almost happily.

"And you should call me Legolas," he replied.

"Alright then," Ami said. "Let's go."

Ami and Legolas left the gardens and made their way towards the main building, walking in a comfortable silence.


	9. In Which The Fellowship Is Formed

DISCLAIMER: My friend owns a guinea pig named Legolas. He likes celery and is noisy. I, however, own nothing but the idea.

**AN: I LOVE REVIEWS! By the way, enjoy the chapter. It has all the lines that everyone's heard/read a thousand times. That's right. It's the Council of Elrond. And just so you know, "the man" is Boromir, just in case you couldn't guess. The girls don't know who he is yet.**

Chapter 9

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Lord Elrond spoke clearly so the two dozen or so people there could hear him. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Lord Elrond turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," he said, gesturing to a pedestal in the center of the circle they were sitting in.

_Let's see . . .,_ thought Ami while looking around. _There are elves, including Legolas and Lord Elrond, dwarves, men, including Aragorn, an old man who looks like a wizard or something, and the hobbit that Serenity saved, apparently named Frodo. The girls are all here, although Serenity barely arrived in time._

Frodo slowly walked towards the pedestal and placed the ring upon it. "So it is true," whispered one man to himself, although it was so quiet many, if not all those present, could hear him. Serenity noticed that it was the man who she had seen arriving yesterday. She also noticed that from then on Aragorn kept an eye on him.

Frodo returned to his seat and let out a long breath, as if a great burden had been lifted.

The girls could feel a clearly evil force emanating from the small ring. It almost made Serenity sick to her stomach. But they all tried to remain quiet and listen, for that is what Setsuna told them to do.

"The doom of man," someone muttered.

The man who had whispered before shook his head. "It is a gift," he began as he rose from his seat. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay."

His voice became passionate. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Aragorn, who had obviously been trying not to say anything, interrupted the man's speech. "You cannot wield it. None of us can." The man turned to Aragorn with a cold look in his eyes. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone," Aragorn continued. "It has no other master."

"And what," said the other man slowly, "would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stood up quickly. "This is no mere Ranger," he said heatedly. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn," said the man in mild shock, turning back to the one who had first spoken to him. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

Aragorn winced. Clearly Legolas had said too much.

Serenity and the Scouts turned to him, as did everyone at the council, shock apparent on their faces. But the old man and Lord Elrond seemed unfazed. _Maybe they already knew,_ thought Rei.

'Havo dad, Legolas,' Aragorn said.

Ami allowed herself a small smile.She had spent much of her free time reading available books on Elvish and listening to conversations in Elvish, had learned enough Elvish to understand what had been just said.

But Legolas remained standing. The man was glaring at him. "Gondor has no king," the man said. Returning to his seat and giving Aragorn a stony glare, he added, "Gondor needs no king."

The old man brought everyone's attention back to the point. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Lord Elrond stood and said the ring must be destroyed. This brought a frustrated sigh from the son of the Steward of Gondor.

A dwarf tried to smash it with his axe, but the axe shattered, which surprised many of those present.

Lord Elrond explained that the One Ring must be taken to Mount Doom to be destroyed.

Minako sighed inwardly. They had heard all of this last night. To her and the girls this was nothing new.

The man, or Mr. Pessimist, as Minako had begun to call him in her mind, said that they couldn't just walk into Mordor. He briefly described the evils of it and "The Great Eye". Minako sure was glad she didn't have to go and see Mordor.

Legolas leapt up again and proclaimed that the Ring must be destroyed, at which point the dwarf who had tried to break the Ring said that he would not trust an elf with the Ring. In fact, he said he would not trust an elf at all.

This sent the whole council into an uproar. Everyone was yelling and arguing.

Suddenly, Serenity slid out of her chair and collapsed to the ground, holding her head with one hand. Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were at her side right away. "What's wrong, Princess?" asked Minako. Serenity couldn't answer. The evil pounding through her head was overpowering any other thought she had.

Makoto looked up and noticed that Frodo seemed to be having a similar problem, although to a far lesser extent. He was still in his chair and was staring at the Ring. His eyes were full of turmoil and he was sweating. The hobbit rose.

"I will take it," he said. After a moment, everyone was quiet, watching him.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he said. The council members were, for the most part, astonished. "Though," Frodo continued, "I do not know the way. The old man said he would help Frodo bear his burden. Aragorn offered his assistance, as did Legolas, the dwarf, and the man.

Rei elbowed Serenity, who quietly sighed and stood up. "I will join you as well, and offer what help I can."

The dwarf scoffed, but he did not say anything, as he suddenly found himself being glared at be five young women. He had to admit they were quite good at glaring.

The Scout that had been chosen to accompany the Moon princess elbowed Ami repeatedly and gave her pointed looks until Ami rose and announced, "I will be going, too."

Rei smiled and was quite happy with herself. Makoto, Serenity, and Minako all glanced at Rei. They knew she had put Ami into the Fellowship in her place, but they really didn't mind. The Moon princess's protectors were content as long as one of them went with Serenity.

Several people didn't look happy that two women had joined the growing group.

Three hobbits came out and joined them before Lord Elrond finalized the decision.

"Eleven companions," he said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," said the hobbit named Pippin. "Where are we going?"

The girls couldn't help but giggle.

People started leaving, but the Fellowship, Lord Elrond and the Sailor Scouts stayed. Frodo put the Ring on a chain around his neck.

Lord Elrond approached the group after everyone else had gone. "You should not wait too long before leaving," he said.

The old man said, "We will leave within a few days."

Aragorn turned to the girls. "Princesses, this is Gandalf the Grey," he said, gesturing to the old man. "Gandalf," Aragorn continued, "this is Princess Serenity and her protectors, Princess Makoto, Princess Rei, Princess Minako, and Princess Ami."

Chibi-Usa came running around the corner, followed by Luna-P and Arwen, who had been keeping an eye on her. Aragorn smiled. "And this is Princess Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, who we call Chibi-Usa."

"_Future_ daughter, Aragorn," Serenity clarified. "I'm not that old yet". She sat in a nearby chair and pulled Chibi-Usa into her lap.

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor," said the man Minako had mentally called "Mr. Pessimist".

The dwarf stepped forward. "I am Gimli son of Gloin. Are you sure you ladies should be coming? It is a very dangerous journey. It isn't something to be taken lightly," he said gruffly.

Makoto frowned. "Are you implying that Serenity and Ami will be more hindrance than help?"

"Yes," Gimli said after a pause.

"Mars Fire Ignite," Rei whispered. Only the Scouts, Legolas, Lord Elrond, and Aragorn heard her, though.

The ends of Gimli's beard were suddenly on fire.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami said. A drenched dwarf now stood before them.

Ami turned to join the other girls who were glaring at Rei. "Rei, don't be so childish," she said. Rei was whistling and looking innocent.

"Wait," Serenity said. "You guys can use your powers without transforming?"

"No," said Minako. "We transformed and then changed our clothes."

"Hmph," Gimli grumbled.

Three days later they were just outside the main entrance of Rivendell. The fellowship was about to depart. Serenity and Ami were wearing Elvish dresses.

Chibi-Usa gave her future mother one last hug. "Promise me you'll come back?" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Serenity paused. "Yes. Yes, I promise."

"Good," Chibi-Usa said, trying to be cheerful. "See ya around, Meatball Head," she said jokingly.

"Goodbye, you sneaky little spore," Serenity said in the same tone.

Serenity faced Makoto, Minako, and Rei. "So," she began slowly, "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yup," said Rei. "Just try not to trip, Meatball Head."

"Yeah, don't embarrass yourself," Minako added.

"And don't hurt yourself," Makoto said.

Serenity frowned. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, you guys!"

"Seriously though, come back safe, OK Serenity?" asked Rei with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Serenity said, trying to be cheerful like Chibi-Usa had been. "When this is all over, we'll go home and everything will be back to normal."

With a chorus of "goodbyes" and "farewells", the Fellowship left Rivendell.

About five minutes later Serenity and Ami stopped. "Do you want to do it now, Serenity?" asked Ami.

Serenity nodded. The rest of the Fellowship had stopped as well and were waiting for the two girls. Serenity held up a pink pen and her and Ami joined hands.

"Disguise Power! Give us good traveling clothes!" shouted Serenity.

The pair was engulfed in pink and blue light. When that subsided their clothes were different.

They were wearing light brown pants and dark brown cloaks. Serenity had a pale pink shirt and Ami had a baby blue one.

Legolas asked, "What happened?"

Serenity giggled. "Did you think we'd go on a dangerous journey like this in those dresses? We just . . . changed clothes."

"But girls don't wear pants!" shouted Pippin.

"They do where we come from," said Ami. "And it will speed things up if we aren't always struggling on the trails with dresses. Now come on. Let's go."

The others decided not to comment and followed the girls along the path.

_TwoWeeks Later..._

"Two, one, five. Good!"

Boromir was teaching Pippin and Merry how to use swords. Frodo and Sam were eating and Aragorn was smoking his pipe. Ami and Serenity were watching the training session next to Frodo and Sam. Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas were keeping watch.

Frodo asked the girls, "Why aren't you two getting lessons as well?"

Ami answered, "We don't really need to. We can defend ourselves."

"How?" asked Sam.

Ami stood up. "Do you see that tree over there?" she said pointing to a rotting tree.

"Mm hmm," affirmed Sam.

Boromir, Merry, and Pippin had stopped. Everyone was watching Ami.

She raised her arms. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" The tree was covered in solid ice.

The Fellowship, especially Legolas, was shocked. "What about you, Serenity?" asked Merry, excited at this new development.

Serenity smiled mysteriously. "You'll see one day." Merry and Pippin's faces fell in disappointment.

After a moment, the lesson resumed.

"Move your feet," called Aragorn.

"Ahh!" Pippin was nicked by Boromir's sword. Him and Merry abruptly tackled Boromir. They were all laughing.

Ami looked over to Legolas, who had stepped up to a higher point and was looking far away. Ami turned to see where he was looking and saw . . . well, she wasn't sure what she saw.

Ami turned on her visor and whipped out her computer.

"What is that?" asked Sam, referring to the grey from approaching.

Gimli proclaimed it was just a wisp of cloud.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind," observed Boromir.

Ami completed her scans. "It looks like a bird, but it's giving off negative energy."

"Crebain!" Legolas said loudly. "From Dunland."

"Hide!" shouted Aragorn. The small fire was hastily put out and all their belongings were grabbed up and hidden as everyone dove for cover.

The high pitched screeching of the crebain blocked out all other sounds. The group waited until they had passed before crawling out of their hiding places. Gandalf announced that they would have to take the pass of Caradhras.

They made sure they had everything before setting off. Ami was walking a bit ahead of the group, still wearing her visor and typing at her mini-computer. Legolas walked up to her. "What is that over your eyes?" he asked.

"It helps me analyze things. It works with this machine here," Ami said absently.

"What are you analyzing now?" inquired Legolas.

"Those mountains up ahead," answered Ami. "It looks like a difficult trail."

"It likely will be," he said.

_Days Later..._

They were walking across the snow when Frodo stumbled and fell. He rolled through the snow until Aragorn stopped him. After a quick search, Frodo realized he didn't have the Ring.

Boromir had it. And he was staring at it intently. "It is a strange fate," he said quietly, "that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing.

Serenity could feel the negative forces between the Ring and Boromir, but now she also felt a new evil from inside Boromir.

"Boromir," called Aragorn. Boromir snapped out of the trance like state, and Serenity noticed the force between the Ring and Boromir was gone, but the negative energy inside Boromir remained.

"Give the Ring to Frodo," said Aragorn.

Boromir did so. "As you wish," he said. "I care not." He turned to continue up the trail, while Serenity went to ask Ami about the negative energy inside their companion.

_Eventually..._

"Why is it always cold when we go to defeat an enemy?" Serenity asked Ami. They were on a narrow ledge covered in snow, and more snow was being piled on top of that. They were in a blizzard.

Ami tried to smile down at Serenity, but her face was too cold. Ami could walk on top of the snow because she turned the snow in front of her to ice as she went along. Since it was no longer being controlled, the ice behind her turned back to snow as she continued on.

Suddenly a flash of gold tore itself from around Serenity's neck. "My locket!" she cried.

She clambered through the snow to get to it. She didn't know she stepped on an unsteady surface.

The ground collapsed from under Serenity's feet just as her hand closed over her gold star locket. Ami cried out as her princess disappeared from view.

Serenity's own shout was cut short. A hand was grasping her forearm. She looked up and saw Boromir. His eyes glinted with fear. _Fear for my safety,_ thought Serenity. He helped her over the edge and on to safe ground.

Ami was at her side instantly. "Princess, I'm so sorry! I should have-"

"It's alright Ami. Calm down. I'm OK," Serenity assured the frantic Mercurian.

Ami continued talking, but Serenity wasn't listening. As she looked at Boromir, she felt that the evil force inside him was greatly diminished. She noticed, also, how handsome he was. _He's strong, inside and out,_ she thought, _but sometimes he's so . . . _She didn't know exactly what that quality was.

They locked eyes with each other.

Ami had noticed Serenity wasn't listening, and she noticed what her princess _was_ paying attention to. She sighed.

"What's that sound?" Legolas asked as he stepped towards them.

Serenity recognized that sound. It was her locket. She opened her hand and the locket was very quietly playing its gentle melody.

She stared at it curiously. "Why did it start to play?" asked Ami?

The words came to Serenity from nowhere. "It only plays when in the presence of the beginnings of love," she said softly, so softly only Legolas and Ami, who was right next to her, heard. She looked over at Boromir, who smiled, got up, and continued walking.

Serenity began thinking as she joined the group walking. Her locket had played once before, while they were on the trail a while back. Serenity had been walking next to Legolas and Ami. It had been playing much louder then.

Serenity glanced over at the pair. Ami was walking on the snow next to Legolas, who had his hand on her back, helping her sand against the fierce wind. Ami looked up at him with something soft in her eyes, and Legolas returned the look.

And then she realized why the locked had played earlier on the trail. Ami and Legolas were falling in love.

But she didn't have much more time to think on it, as the storm grew fiercer. Legolas called over the weather, "There is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

There was a cracking noise from above them. They all pulled closer to the mountain as icy rocks crashed along the edge of the ledge they stood on.

Gandalf spoke some words, but whatever he said didn't prevent a thick sheet of snow from covering them.

Legolas surfaced first, followed by Aragorn and Boromir, the four hobbits, Serenity, Gandalf, and Gimli. A hand broke through the snow. Legolas reached down and pulled Ami the rest of the way up.

They argued over where to go for several minutes, until Frodo declared they would go through the mines.

_Days Later..._

It was dark in the mines. The Fellowship had just made it inside before the doorway became blocked. Frodo had been attacked by a creature just in front of the door and they had escaped into the mines. Now they had been walking for hours.

Surprisingly, Serenity hadn't complained, yet. Ami could tell she was trying hard not to be a pest.

Now Gimli was mourning the loss of his cousin, Balin, and Gandalf was reading the last diary entry of one of the dwarves. "They are coming," he finished.

Pippin chose that moment to touch a skeleton. The body collapsed into the well, taking the bucket with it. The clattering echoed for almost a full minute.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said harshly. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Then they heard it. Drums. Shouting. Many approaching footsteps. Frodo's sword was glowing blue.

"Orcs," said Legolas. Boromir and Aragorn dashed to the door. Boromir looked out and almost got hit with an arrow. Serenity's heart lurched.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said. He closed the great wooden door

They all took defensive stances and waited for the attack.


	10. In Which The Fellowship Loses A Member

DISCLAIMER: See chapter nine.

To Review:

"Orcs," said Legolas. Boromir and Aragorn dashed to the door. Boromir looked out and almost got hit with an arrow. Serenity's heart lurched.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said. He closed the great wooden door

They all took defensive stances and waited for the attack.

Chapter 10

Serenity willed for her weapon to appear. And it did. In her palm was her good old tiara. Serenity was not facing just one being. If she was, she would choose to use her moon wand. But she was fighting with her companions against many, many orcs. Serenity needed to be able to attack repeatedly without getting too tired. And her tiara would let her do that.

Legolas and Aragorn shot the first of the orcs broke through the door. Then there were too many of them, and the pair resorted to their swords like everyone else.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Together, the two attacks took out about ten orcs, but there were so many more. They all fought hard.

And then the troll arrived. It broke through the doorframe and paused before its gaze settled on the hobbits. It let out an ear-splitting roar before it attacked them.

Serenity and Ami had their hands full at the moment with a group of orcs that had tried to attack them all at once. Serenity decided that she needed to use her Moon wand if they were to get out of this. She reached into her subspace pocket to get it, but it wasn't there.

Well, the one she was thinking of wasn't there. Instead of her latest Moon scepter, she found her first Moon wand, complete with the Silver Crystal on the crescent moon part.

She didn't have time to question it now. "Moon Crystal Activation!" she shouted. A light engulfed the room.

When it faded, all the orcs were gone, but the troll was still there . . . and it had just impaled Frodo on a spear.

The Fellowship seemed frozen for a second, and then they all attacked the troll at once. Except for Serenity, who collapsed to the ground from using so much energy. She crawled over to Frodo as the others finished off the cave troll.

The Fellowship then quietly gathered around their fallen friend.

Aragorn turned Frodo over, and Frodo took in a great gasp of air.

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar," said Aragorn with awe in his voice.

Frodo revealed the mithril he was wearing. Gandalf led them out of the room at a run. They could hear the cries of the orcs following them. There were more and more orcs. They seemed to be crawling out of the walls and ceiling. A few moments later, the Fellowship was completely surrounded by orcs.

They orcs eyed them, but they scattered when a roar and a bright red light came from an attached hall.

They were alone in the large hall. The light was getting closer.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

Gandalf closed him eyes for a moment before answering, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He suddenly turned and shouted "RUN!" The Fellowship followed suit.

They ran to a staircase. Boromir barely stopped in time to avoid falling over the edge. Legolas grabbed him and pulled him back.

Serenity's heart lurched again. She wondered why, but that was a problem for a later time.

They continued down the stairs, running towards what Gandalf called the Bridge of Khazad-dum.

There was a wide gap in the stairs. Legolas jumped. Then Gandalf.

Arrows were being shot at them by orcs. Legolas and Ami got rid of them promptly.

Then Boromir picked up Serenity, who was wavering just standing there, and was too weak to jump the distance, and leapt across the gap. But as he did, a section of the stairs broke off, making the gap wider.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Ami and Legolas were still decapitating the archers.

Aragorn tossed Sam across to Legolas, who had stopped shooting arrows to catch the hobbit.

Gimli insisted on jumping across. He barely made it. Legolas had to pull him in to the stairs by his beard, which the dwarf heartily protested to.

More of the stairs broke off, making it impossible to jump the distance.

Ami, Aragorn and Frodo were the only ones left on the wrong side of the staircase.

The approaching Balrog was shaking the cavern. Chunks of rock were falling, and one broke the stairs just behind Ami, who stumbled forward to avoid falling.

Ami appraised the situation. Then she remembered. She was a Sailor Scout. She had jumped farther than this before.

Taking a deep breath, Ami took a running jump, grabbing Aragorn and Frodo on the way.

But with the extra weight, she couldn't cross the gap. She was almost there. But it was still too far.

Ami tossed Frodo and Aragorn the last short distance.

Right then, she was hit on her back by a falling rock. It was enough force to push her close enough to the edge to grab Legolas's outstretched hand.

But then the last piece of staircase, which they had been standing on before, began to tip forwards. Ami looked on in fear. She would be crushed between the two stone stairs.

Legolas and Aragorn pulled her over the edge just in time.

Legolas pulled Ami into a quick hug, then let go as they all continued running. Boromir was still carrying Serenity.

They could see the bridge now. And the Balrog was right behind them. Everyone crossed the bridge except for Gandalf, who faced the Balrog.

Ami couldn't hear what Gandalf was shouting, for the Balrog's roar was louder.

Suddenly the bridge broke, and the Balrog was falling into the pit.

Gandalf let out a breath and turned to the Fellowship. But then the Balrog's whip caught his foot, and he fell until only his hands were holding him up.

This time Ami heard what he said, even though it was little more than a whisper. "Fly, you fools!" Then he fell.

Ami didn't remember being led outside. She was still in shock.

Then she remembered that Serenity didn't run the last stretch with them. She had been carried.

Ami made her way over to where Serenity was lying, half asleep. Boromir was by her side.

Serenity's locket began to play.

"You know," joked Ami with tears in her eyes, "your locket picks the most inopportune times to play."

Serenity laughed weakly. Seeing the concern in both Ami's and Boromir's eyes, she said, "Don't worry about me. I just need to rest. I used too much energy."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I should have done something," said Serenity, her voice regaining its strength. "I should have used the crystal to stop the Balrog. Then Gandalf would still be here."

"No!" Ami insisted, earning the attention of everyone else. "You could not have used the crystal for such a big thing without it killing you. You were too weak to do anything." She paused. "There was nothing anyone could do."

Then Aragorn said, "Legolas get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said.

Aragorn became the voice of reason. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We need to reach the hills of Lothlorien."

Boromir sighed heavily and picked Serenity up. Ami ran beside them. The Fellowship ran towards Lothlorien, minus one member.

They came to a hauntingly beautiful forest. Gimli began speaking of the great sorceress that lived in the woods. Frodo began looking around franticly, although he seemed afraid of something else.

Gimli then began to brag about how well he could see and hear.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by arrows. Legolas had his bow drawn as well, but he had the most arrows pointed at him because of this.

An elf stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Aragorn spoke to the elf in, well, Elvish. Ami understood the words "help", "We need" and "protection". She decided right then and there she needed to learn more Elvish.

"Wait!" shouted a voice from behind the group of elves. "Don't hurt them. We know them."

AN: OK.I know it's short, but I've been really REALLY busy. Birthdays and anniversaries and hospitalized grandparents. I WILL update very soon.


	11. In Which They Make Discoveries

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 9.

To Review:

"Wait!" shouted a voice from behind the group of elves.  "Don't hurt them.  We know them."

Chapter 12

"Haruka!  Michiru!" Ami said, surprised.

"Hey, Ami. What's wrong with Princess Serenity?"  Haruka asked as she walked to Serenity's side.  She shot a glare at Boromir and took Serenity from his arms.

"It's alright, Haruka.  I think I can walk now."  Serenity stood up.

"What happened?" Michiru repeated Haruka's question.

"Nothing," insisted Serenity.  "I just used too much power to fast.  "Wait a minute," Serenity walked in a circle around Haruka.  Ami and Michiru smiled.  They knew what Serenity was amazed at.  Haruka knew too, but she just crossed her arms and grumbled.

"Haruka!" Serenity exclaimed.  "You're wearing a dress!"  Haruka and Michiru were wearing dresses similar to the ones the Inners wore at Rivendell.  Haruka's had a navy skirt and sleeves and Michiru's had a teal skirt and sleeves.

"It was quite an . . . adventure, getting her to put it on," said Michiru with a smile on her face.

"They threatened to send me back home if I didn't!" Haruka complained.

The girls, except Haruka laughed a little.

"Haruka! Michiru! You guys should have waited for me!" Makoto said from beside Haldir.  She had obviously been running to catch up, since she was gasping for air.  

She turned to Serenity and Ami.  "Before you ask any questions, Minako, Rei and I decided that one of us should be transported here to check on you when you arrived.  We didn't know Michiru and Haruka were here until I arrived."

"Come," Haldir said.  "The Lady of the Wood is waiting."

"Wait," said Serenity.  Her and Ami clasped hands and reversed the disguise power they had still been wearing.  They were in their dresses once more.  The elves were surprised at the transformation.  "Now," said Serenity, "we can go."

*******

The group went up many, many stairs.  Serenity grew too tired again about half-way up.  Boromir made to lift her up again, but Haruka beat him to it and sent an icy glare his way.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Serenity stood on her own.  She was very tired and she needed rest.

Galadriel and Celeborn stood before them.  Haruka, Michiru, Makoto and Haldir stepped off to the side.

Celeborn spoke to them.  "Ten there are here, yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell.  Tell me, where is Gandalf?  For I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel eyed Aragorn and said softly, "He has fallen into shadow."  She continued, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife.  Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

She turned to Boromir.  He seemed to wince and beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

Now turning to Sam, Galadriel said, "Yet hope remains while the Company is true."

Haruka stepped forward.  "Setsuna wants to talk to you all.  She will contact us momentarily."  Serenity realized then that Setsuna and Hotaru weren't there.

They waited a few minutes.  Then a life-size hologram of Sailor Pluto materialized before them.

"Hello," she stated simply.  "I have to keep this short.  I don't have much time." Pluto stepped forward and motioned for Serenity and Ami to move over by Michiru and the others, leaving the males of the Fellowship standing alone.

"You should know now that Ami, Serenity, and all the other girls aren't just princesses of different lands," said Sailor Pluto.  The remaining Fellowship looked at her curiously.  "They are princesses of whole planets. For example, Middle-Earth is a small planet."  She waited a minute for this information to sink in.  The hobbits, especially, were surprised.

Sailor Pluto continued, "There is a prince or princess for each planet of our system of planets.  However, the heirs to two planets are missing.  The planets are Earth and Middle-Earth.  And I know that two of you are those missing princes."

She turned to the girls, who were now as shocked as everyone else to learn that there were two more princes to the Silver Millennium.  "I am sorry I kept this from your memories, but I had to find out who they were before you met them."

Sailor Pluto again faced the males of the Fellowship.  "Please hold still.  I have an enchantment that will reveal the heirs."  She raised her Time Staff and it glowed purple, as did the potential heirs.

The symbol of Earth, brown a plus sign in a circle, and the symbol of Middle-Earth, a yellow X in a circle, appeared on the foreheads of two members of the Fellowship of the Ring.

AN: OK. I know.  This is another short chapter.  But I just have to think about the next part.  The symbol for Earth is the real symbol for Earth.  I made up the symbol for Middle-Earth.  Can you tell?  I can't wait to tell you the princes of Earth and Middle-Earth are.  Feel free to take guesses in the reviews that you WILL be writing!  And I have every Sailor Scout paired off.  Except for two of them.  Pluto and Saturn.  What do you think? Should they be paired off?  If so, with whom?  To tell me this, you'll have to . . . REVIEW!!!! YAY!!!!


	12. In Which Princes And Princesses Dance

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 9.

To Review:

Sailor Pluto again faced the males of the Fellowship.  "Please hold still.  I have an enchantment that will reveal the heirs."  She raised her Time Staff and it glowed purple, as did the potential heirs.

The symbol of Earth, brown a plus sign in a circle, and the symbol of Middle-Earth, a yellow X in a circle, appeared on the foreheads of two members of the Fellowship of the Ring.

Chapter 13

As the purple glow faded, all members of the Company stepped away, leaving Boromir and Frodo standing alone in the centre of the floor.

"Just as I expected," said Sailor Pluto with a satisfied look on her face, "a human prince of Earth and a hobbit prince of Middle-Earth."

Every single being in that room, besides Pluto, of course, was shocked beyond all reason.

And they had no time to get over their shock, because right then five letters appeared in front of Pluto.  One was Blue, one was teal, and the other three were navy, forest green, and white.  "Oh!" exclaimed a surprised Pluto.  "I did not expect these letters yet. Oh well."

She turned and handed a letter to the girl with the corresponding favorite color (i.e.: Serenity got white, Haruka got navy, etc.).  

The girls displayed varying levels of shock from the rapid string of events.  Serenity was almost shaking.  Ami was obviously stopping herself from asking any question yet.  Haruka looked almost as if nothing had happened, and Makoto and Michiru looked surprised and curious.

"These are for you," said Pluto.  "They are from your parents, the kings and queens of the Silver Millennium.  They were written just today.  You may read them now."

The five princesses opened their letters and spent several minutes reading them.  Ami finished first, looking angrier than the girls had ever seen her.  She crumpled the letter and glared at Sailor Pluto for the remainder of the meeting.  Sailor Pluto seemed oblivious to the Murcurian's glare.

Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka finished their letters.  They all seemed to be a bit happier than they had a few minutes ago.

Serenity read her letter several times before speaking.  "Is this true, Sailor Pluto?"

"What does the letter say, Princess?" asked Pluto.

"That when our parents died, they went to this place, this Undying Lands?  That they are there now?  And that we will see them again one day?"  Serenity asked her guardian.

Sailor Pluto nodded.  "It is true, Princess Serenity.  And one day you will join you parents there."

Galadriel, who was perturbed that the meeting had gotten so far out of her hands, said "Are you quite finished, Sailor Pluto?"

"I will just be a moment, Lady Galadriel," Sailor Pluto replied.  Turning to the girls, she said, "Princess Serenity, Ami, Sailor Saturn and I are with Helios.  Elysion has been attacked by orcs.  Saruman has found a way into the dream realm.  We are fighting hard to defend it, but we need more help.  Would you mind if Small Lady came here so that I could bring Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus to Elysion?"

Ami continued to glare icily.  Serenity hastily answered, "Of course that's all right, Pluto."  Sailor Pluto closed her eyes for a moment and a small being encompassed by a pink light appeared there.  Beside her was an orb also covered in pink light.

When the light faded, Chibi-Usa stood there, smiling.  The orb turned out to be Luna-P.  Chibi-Usa looked around the group assembled there and her eyes stopped on the newly discovered prince of Earth. She stifled a giggle and skipped over to her future mother, who was looking at her curiously.

"Sailor Pluto," began Serenity, her voice breaking, "is . . . is Gandalf . . . really de-dead?  I mean, he just can't die.  We . . . we need him."

Sailor Pluto sighed sadly.  "I can only answer in a riddle and a poem:

I cannot say, and I will not say****

That he is dead. He is just away.****

With a cheery smile, and a wave of the hand,****

He has wandered into an unknown land****

And left us dreaming how very fair****

It needs must be, since he lingers there.****

And you-oh, you, who the wildest yearn****

For an old-time step, and the glad return,****

Think of him faring on, as dear****

In the love of There as the love of Here.****

Think of him still as the same, I say,****

He is not dead-he is just away.****

The hologram of Sailor Pluto became clouded with static. "I'm out of time.  Princess, keep an eye on-"

She didn't finish.  Pluto was gone.

*******

Ami was sitting at the base of a tree after going on a long walk alone.  The meeting had been two days ago.  Boromir seemed especially quiet lately, unless he was around Serenity.  Those two had been getting along well.  Frodo had been very quiet as well.  Frodo was probably coming to terms with the fact that he would one day rule over all of Middle-Earth.  But something else seemed to be bothering him._  "Probably the ring,"_ thought Ami.

But, back to the point.

Ami was furious.  How could her own mother be so closed minded?  And about Princess Serenity's people, too?

The letter had read:

Dear Ami,

I admit I was not very happy when your father agreed to send you to the Moon to be a part of Princess Serenity's court.  And I'm even less happy now.  You _know_ I don't' trust Lunarians, with the exception of the royal Lunarian family, of course. And yet Sailor Pluto tells me that you've _fallen in LOVE with a Lunarian!  Ami, I can't believe this! Did you not listen to what I told you when you were young?  I forbid you to pursue this relationship!  You will obey me or I will be forced to set up a marriage for you.  I will not see a Lunarian rule as king over our beloved Mercury._

                                                                                                                                                            Most Sincerely,

                                                                                                                                                                        Queen Antonia of Mercury

It had taken Ami only a moment to remember that Lunarians were now called elves, but she knew who her mother was referring to.

Ami was most furious at Sailor Pluto.  How DARE she reveal to her mother feelings Ami was barely coming to understand herself?  

Yes, Ami was in love with Legolas.  She had realized it just before Khazad-Dum.

Before she could ponder any more, the object of her thoughts approached her through the forest.

"Ami," Legolas began, "are you alright?  You seemed very angry at Sailor Pluto."

Ami calmed herself.  "She told my mother something she didn't yet need to know."

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Chibi-Usa, Serenity, and Boromir came running up to them, out of breath.

"I win! I win!" shouted Chibi-Usa.

"You did not, you spore!" shouted Serenity back at her.

"Wait, you two," Ami interrupted before they got too angry at each other.  "Why did you run here?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa.  "Ami, you guys just HAVE to come with us!  Makoto lent me her CD player that she brought in her subspace pocket and we're gonna have a dance!  We've got most of the elves in Lothlorien coming!  We're all just waiting for you two, so we came to find you."

"It's to help cheer people up! Everyone's been so down lately.  Not that I blame them, but it's not good to spend all your time being miserable," Serenity happily said, all in one breath.

"You know that you're going to have to be careful with what music you pick.  These people won't understand most music from our world.  Try not to confuse the elves too much, OK?"  Ami asked.

Serenity and Chibi-Usa giggled.  "Sure, sure," they said.

"Come on, then," Boromir said.  

"First," said Serenity evilly, "we have to get Ami ready."  Makoto leapt from the bush behind them and grabbed Ami just as Serenity held her from the front.

"You were both planning this, weren't you," Ami said dryly.

"Yup!" chirped Makoto.

"Hey," Ami said as she turned her head to face Legolas, "didn't you hear Makoto in the bush behind you?"

"I did," he said with a smile on his face, "but Serenity gestured for me not to say anything."  Ami could only sigh, resigned to her fate.

Legolas followed Boromir to the where the dance was being held, while Serenity, Chibi-Usa, and Makoto hauled away Ami, who had completely forgotten about her previous worries.

*******

Michiru was in control of the music when the girls arrived.  Haruka was sulking in a corner, if a forest clearing could have corners.  It was clear by the look on the Neptunian princess's face that she had sent Haruka away from the CD player.  They had asked the elves not to ask questions about the CD player and how it worked, and Haruka hadn't been helping.  She had been trying to play loud rock music, but Michiru wanted it keep it fairly quiet.

Michiru began to play "Just the Way You Look Tonight".  Haruka came up and asked her to dance.  She was back in pants, although it earned peculiar looks from the elves, and was wearing a nice burgundy and cream coloured ensemble.  Michiru, who was wearing a close fitting teal dress that came up and clasped behind her neck, her hair all pinned up, smiled and accepted.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,_

Three people, well, two elves and a Man, were frankly staring at the new arrivals as the music continued to play.

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

Serenity had donned a pale pink strapless dress made out of a light material with gold trim.  There was a delicate gold chain around her waist.  It connected at the front, where the chain continued to fall to the ground down the front of her dress.  She wore no other accessories apart from two glittering barrettes in her hair, which was in its usual "meatballs".  Her crescent moon shone on her forehead with a light all its own.  

Her smile was so serene, so warm.  Boromir nervously wondered if he dared ask such a beautiful girl to dance.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,_

Makoto had on a dress in the style of ancient Greece. (Ever seen Disney's Hercules?  Think of Meg's dress).  It was deep green and it was fastened at each shoulder by a gold circular clasp with the symbol of Jupiter on it.  She wore a wreath of leaves on her head and a joyous expression on her face.  

Haldir had talked to her several times.  He and Makoto both shared a love of nature and the forest.  And tonight she looked like a goddess of the forest they both so admired.

_There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

Ami came last.  Her dress was of sheer blue.  It looked like it should have been see-through, but it wasn't.   It had no sleeves, and the only straps were decorative.  They hung nicely on her arms, and were made to look as if they had fallen off her shoulders.  The dress was more form fitting than she was used to.  She wore a silver necklace with the symbol of Mercury engraved on a small sapphire that hung on the small chain.  

The sweet, warm look in her eyes when she looked at him, the softness she saved only for him, convinced Legolas that he loved her.  He had tried to deny it, but he could not any longer. Of course, he wasn't ready to tell her that he loved her.

Moments later these three new couples had joined the dancing.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart. . .  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.  
  
Lovely . . . Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you . . . Just the way you look tonight.  
  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.  
  
Lovely . . . Don't you ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you . . . Just the way you look tonight.  
  
_

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight._

The three couples ended the dance slowly, but their thoughts were all interrupted when Haruka shouted, "BOROMIR!  LEGOLAS!  HALDIR!  Come with me NOW!"  Her protective streak had come on full force.

Haruka stormed into the forest, followed by three confused and wary males.  "I'll go make sure she doesn't hurt them," called Michiru over her shoulder as she followed them.  Haruka's shouts could be heard for quite a while and over quite a distance.

The three girls were immediately asked to dance by other elves, and they all accepted.  

Chibi-Usa had taken over the CD player.  The seven year old princess was wearing a pale yellow dress that was identical to her mother's, except instead of a gold chain, there was a pink ribbon around her waist.

Chibi-Usa changed the song to a recording of one of Michiru's faster paced violin pieces before she was asked to dance by Merry.  Chibi-Usa spent the rest of the evening dancing with one hobbit or another, since she was their height and it was easier than any of them trying to dance with taller people.

It was about twenty minutes before Haruka, Michiru, Boromir, Legolas, and Haldir returned to the festivities.  Michiru walked gracefully over to a small platform.  She stopped the CD player and the dancers to explain that Haruka had an overprotective nature. She also announced that she would be playing her violin and Haruka would be accompanying her on the piano.  

The pair went into the woods and came back with a violin and a keyboard.  "Subspace pockets," Haruka mouthed to Makoto, Ami, and Serenity, who had been looking at them curiously.  Serenity began to wonder what else her friends and guardians were keeping in those pockets.

Ami and Legolas were soon dancing again, and the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.  "Ami," Legolas began, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.  I was very afraid when you almost fell on the stairs in the mines.  More afraid than I'd ever been."  Ami's expression was one of pure love.

But before she could say anything, a Shania Twain CD began blasting.  Ami was grabbed by Makoto and Serenity, and the three of them made their way over to where Merry and Pippin were tangled in the cord of the CD player.  Haruka and Michiru came over and began scolding them, and Serenity and Makoto dragged Ami back to the dance floor.

Suddenly a bright orange and purple light appeared in front of them.

AN: I'm still waiting for more opinions on who should be paired with Hotaru and Setsuna.  PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's only a line!  And sorry about the delay.  The poem is by James Whitcomb Riley and "Just the Way You Look Tonight" is sung by Frank Sinatra.  Questions are welcome.


	13. In Which The Fellowship Gains A Member

Disclaimer:  I own absatively posolutely NOTHING! Savvy? (That's a GREAT word)

To Recap:

Serenity and Makoto dragged Ami back to the dance floor.

Suddenly a bright orange and purple light appeared in front of them.

Chapter 14

The light faded to reveal, of course, Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn.  They both looked tired, and Saturn was particularly beaten up.  They were covered in dust.  Venus's left glove was gone, as well as her red hair bow, but there wasn't a scratch on her.  However, Sailor Saturn, well, she needed a doctor.  Her sailor suit was basically torn to shreds, and she had a wide, bloody gash on her side.

"Hotaru!" exclaimed Michiru.  Ami, Serenity, Michiru, Haruka, and Chibi-Usa were immediately by Saturn and Venus's side.  Saturn was lowered to the ground and Ami began to examine her wound.

After a few minutes, she stood up and turned to the other scouts.  "Sailor Saturn needs to return home.  To Saturn, I mean.  She needs to be close to the energy of her planet," Ami said slowly.  "Someone needs to take her, to help her recover her strength there."

"I will go," Michiru said almost instantly.

Sailor Saturn smiled up at her, and Haruka sighed resignedly.  "I will to Elysion and take Hotaru's place there."  

After brief goodbyes, the three scouts disappeared in a flash of navy, teal, and purple light.

Minako let out a long breath.  "I'm glad she'll be OK," she said, detransforming.  "I was really worried about her.  We were-"

Lady Galadriel interrupted.  "What has happened here?" Her voice had a specific air of authority.

It was then that the Scouts realized that everyone had left except for themselves, Legolas, Aragorn, and the Hobbits.  "Wait," said Serenity, "where's Chibi-Usa?"

Aragorn answered, "Boromir is taking her to bed.  They left just before the two girls arrived."  Serenity nodded.

After that everything was silent for several minutes.  Lady Galadriel was scrutinizing Serenity, Ami, and especially Minako.  Then, breaking the silence, she said, "Princess Minako of Venus, welcome to the Fellowship of the Ring."  She then turned and walked away briskly.

"What?" asked Minako, her voice full of shock.  "Who was she?  How'd she know my name? Did she mean I have to go with you guys?  Cuz that is such a good idea.  You know, I've missed you two a lot lately and-" She was interrupted again.  This time by Aragorn.

"Princess Minako, this is not a pleasant journey we are taking.  This is a fight for our world."

Minako just waved her arm at him.  "I know, I know.  I've been on enough missions for the good of Earth than I can remember." She paused before jumping to a different subject.  "Anyway, what happened with Hotaru was she and I had been sent to clear the Orcs out of one section of Elysion.  They overtook us and she got hit hard in her side before we could drive them back.  She collapsed once we had finished them all off.  And I didn't know what to do, so I called upon the power of Venus to take me to you, Princess," she finished, looking at Serenity.

"Well," Ami yawned, "maybe we should be getting to bed."

Minako insisted she wasn't that tired, and she spent much of the rest of the evening with Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam walked back to where they were sleeping.

Ami and Legolas were walking slowly behind them, taking the opportunity to have a good conversation.

Then, Boromir returned to the clearing.  "Where did everyone go?" he asked Serenity, who was the last one around.

"I'll tell you later," she said.

The sun had just recently set, and Boromir couldn't help but stare at how Serenity seemed to glow in the twilight.

"Come on," she softly said.  "I don't feel like going to sleep yet.  Let's go for a walk"

AN: OK, then.  I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait.  I'm going to France in April with my French class and I've been going to a lot of meetings and doing fundraising.  Also it was my sister's birthday on the 16th. AND I spent Thanksgiving weekend, all four days, helping Grandpa at the chicken farm he runs.  I learned that 15, 000 chickens make a LOT of noise.  But the little chicks were soooooo cute! Any way, I know this is a short chapter, REALLY SHORT, but I WILL update ASAP!!!! And I mean it!!!  Also PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS.  And I'm still accepting ideas on who to pair Hotaru and Setsuna up with.  TTFN. Ta ta for now!


	14. In Which Romance Blossoms, Or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all in this story.

Chapter 15

They turned and began to walk between the beautiful trees. Boromir seemed very lost in his own thoughts, and Serenity stayed quiet and let him think as long as she could. "What are you thinking about?" she finally asked.

"I'm just thinking," he said quietly, "about Earth. I'm not sure how I feel about suddenly finding out I'm going to rule a whole planet, and one I've never seen."

Serenity thought for a moment. She wanted to sound smart like Ami and Setsuna and Michiru. "Well," she began, "you were alive before in the Silver Millennium, so I suppose you've been to Earth before. Hey, can you remember anything from the Silver Millennium?"

"No," he sighed, "I cannot recall anything."

"That doesn't mean anything, I guess. I mean, there are still blank spots in my memory too," Serenity sighed. She put a bright smile on her face and changed the subject. "It sure is beautiful here. It's a wonderful break from our journey."

Boromir agreed, "It is. And spending time with you makes it more wonderful." He stopped walking and turned to her.

Serenity blushed lightly and smiled at Boromir. "Thank you," she said.

He put his hand on her cheek, and stroked her porcelain skin with his thumb. She sighed softly. He leaned forward and placed a soft but meaningful kiss on her lips.

"I-I think I love you," Serenity whispered into his chest after they had broken apart.

He brought up his hand and lifted her chin. "I love you more."

Serenity smiled. "That's not possible." And they became lost in their own world.

Ami was anxious. The letter her mother had sent her was weighing on her mind. Still wearing her dress from the dance, she had wandered off and found a comfortable seat between the roots of a tree. Sighing, she stared up into the night sky.

"Ami," Legolas called, running up to her. "Are you alright? You seemed distracted earlier."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me," she said. "I'm fine."

He frowned. "No, you are not."

"Yes," she insisted, "I am."

Legolas looked down and shook his head. He knew she was obviously lying."Amin n'rangwa edanea," he mumbled. (I don't understand these humans.)

She frowned. "I'm not human. I'm Mercurian."

His head shot up. "You know Elvish?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes," Ami answered timidly. "Mostly. I've been learning by reading books, then listening to conversations and comparing them to see what I remember."

He smiled. "You never cease to amaze me." She blushed. The moonlight shone on her face, creating an ethereal effect. Legolas stared at her for a moment or two, and, of course, the Mercurian princess grew redder.

"Come on," Legolas said, finally snapping out of it, "let's walk back to camp." He reached out and helped her up.

She tripped over the hem of her dress and fell into his outstretched arms. A shock went through them both. They froze, Ami gazing at the Elf that was supporting her.

Ami stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, shall we go, lirimaer?"(lovely one)

Ami nodded, blushing yet again. _He called me 'lovely one', _she thought dreamily. Another part of her mind responded,_ Snap out of it, Ami! You're beginning to sound like Minako and Makoto! You have to stay away from him from now on. Remember the letter? Remember all the boorish lords at court your mother can betroth you to?_

Meanwhile, Legolas was arguing with himself as well. _Stop thinking of her! You're an Elf and she's . . . not. You don't know the lifecycle of her species, but it's extremely unlikely that Mercurians live forever. Besides, after this is over she'll go where Princess Serenity goes to protect her. Or she'll return to Mercury. She is the princess, after all, and the last of her race. The relationship is doomed . . . but I have to try, don't I?_

"Haldir?" asked Makoto. "Do you love me?"

Haldir smiled. He didn't smile often, which is what made Makoto so happy when he did. They had spent every moment they could together since her arrival.

"How many times must I tell you?" he said. "I do love you." Haldir twirled the Jupiterian princess in his arms, causing her to laugh. Oh, how he loved the sound.

"I know. I just enjoy hearing it," Makoto said, gazing into his eyes. Their lips drew closer until they suddenly found themselves drenched.

"**MINAKO!**" an enraged, and wet, Makoto hollered. Haldir wiped wet hair out of his eyes.

Minako, Merry, and Pippin had drenched the pair with water. Well, Merry and Pippin had filled the two buckets, and Minako took advantage of her Sailor Scout agility to dash by and pour the buckets on them without Haldir hearing her until it was too late.

"Sorry, Makoto! I couldn't help it! The Hobbits are really persuasive," Minako called over her shoulder as she, Merry, and Pippin, who had been hiding nearby, ran away as fast as they could.

"Aino Minako! I'm going to _kill_ you!" shouted Makoto. She began to follow them, but Haldir held her back.

"You can get them back another time. Besides," he paused, "you look beautiful."

Makoto wrapped her arms around his neck, her damp hair hanging limp around her face. "Flatterer," she muttered, before their lips connected.


	15. In Which The Fellowship is Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or ideas, with the exception of most aspects of the plot.

Chapter 16

The Fellowship had just left Lothlorien. They were now paddling down a river in three canoes; Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, and Ami were in one, Boromir, Serenity, Merry, and Pippin were in another, and Legolas, Minako, and Gimli were in the third. The girls were in their traveling clothes.

They had all received gifts from Lady Galadriel. Most of the Fellowship received weapons. Frodo received starlight in a bottle, the light of Earendil. Gimli received three hairs from the Lady's head.

Ami received a blue pendant in the shape of a leaf with the symbol of Mercury on it. Galadriel said it would give her hope when she had none. Minako got a belt with a magical hook that held her Venus Love Chain and preserved its power until she needed it, so it was always at hand and she could use it quicker. And Princess Serenity received a new, more discreet, broach that housed the Silver Crystal. It was in the shape of a white dove.

Serenity recalled Chibi-Usa's last words, which she had called from the shore when they were already in the canoes and leaving: "Don't trip or anything, Meatball Head!" The child had had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, you little spore," Serenity had called back, her voice breaking, by the end. _Will I ever see her face again?_ thought the blonde princess.

Bringing herself back to the present, Serenity noticed that everyone was silent.

Ami and Legolas seemed to be avoiding each other lately.

Minako, Merry, and Pippin were pouting. Each had two streaks of neon green in their hair at the front. They wouldn't say why, and when Ami had asked Makoto is she knew what happened, the princess of Jupiter had only laughed and said it was nothing.

Serenity was quiet out of worry. She could feel the evil force winning over the goodness in Boromir's heart. And she had no idea how to handle the situation. Also she had finally recalled what Sailor Pluto had said before she had abruptly vanished: "Princess, keep an eye on–"

An eye on whom? Could she have meant Frodo? He had been awfully withdrawn lately because of his burden. Or had Pluto meant Boromir, who was fighting a losing battle inside?

Serenity was shaken out of her thoughts when the canoes were taken ashore.

Immediately she grabbed Ami and Minako and pulled them a short distance into the woods, where they could still see the others. "You guys," she whispered, "there's something wrong with Boromir. There's a battle against evil going on inside of him . . . and he's losing."

"What?" exclaimed Minako. "Well, what can we do? Why is it happening?"

Serenity shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know." Ami said nothing.

"Ami," asked a concerned Serenity, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied. "I'm just thinking." The letter from her mother was sticking out of her bag, which she had dropped at her feet. Minako darted down and grabbed it. "Hey! Give that back, Minako," demanded Ami.

"No," Minako answered resolutely. "You haven't been the same since you read this letter, now I want to know what it says." Ami sighed and let Minako read it, then pass it to Serenity to read.

"Oh, Ami," whispered Serenity after she finished reading it. "I'm so sorry."

Minako exclaimed, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about, princess. Ami, seriously, just ignore the darn letter. It's your life. If you're not happy there's no point. And I know for a fact that you're happy with Legolas. We'll help you deal with you mother later."

Ami was about to reply when Serenity grabbed their arms and paled. "Remember that inner battle Boromir was fighting? Well, he just lost."

Ami asked, "How do you know?"

"I just feel it," the Moon princess said.

"Ladies," Aragorn said urgently, coming up behind them, "we must separate and find Frodo and Boromir." The Scouts nodded and hastily divided into groups: Legolas and Gimli, Ami and Merry and Pippin, Minako and Sam, and Serenity and Aragorn. They all went different ways.

Serenity and Aragorn were the ones to find Frodo and Boromir. Well, Frodo wasn't there, but Boromir was and the pair heard him ranting to no one, a mad look in his eyes.

"You'll go to your death, and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!"

"Boromir, stop!" called Serenity. He looked up at her and his gaze faltered, and tripped over a tree root and fell.

When he glanced up at her, his gaze was of evil mixed with good, but the good was prevailing. He seemed to find solace in her eyes. Finally all traces of evil had disappeared from his whole body.

"Aragorn, go find Frodo," Serenity commanded, kneeling down next to her love. Aragorn nodded and left, eager to find the Hobbit.

Serenity looked sadly at Boromir. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and rose, pulling her up with him. "W-what have I done? I-I…" he stammered.

"Don't worry," she said soothingly. "Let's go find the others first." He nodded and they started off.

"Find the Halflings!" the Uruk Hai leader shouted. "Find the females!"

The three of them had ducked into a large bush to avoid the swarm of Uruk Hai passing nearby. They were the ones the Uruk Hai wanted.

Frodo hid behind a nearby tree. "Hide here. Quick!" Pippin said quietly. Frodo didn't move. "What's he doing?" Pippin asked Ami and Merry.

Merry paused before answering, "He's leaving."

Pippin jumped out of the hiding place to stop his friend, and Merry followed him out.

Then they saw how they could help Frodo. "Run, Frodo. Go on!" Merry said to the Ring bearer.

He and Pippin called to the Uruks and got the foul creatures to follow them.

"Good luck, Frodo. Be careful. I hope to see you again someday, but now I'd better make sure they don't get hurt," and Ami ducked out of the bush after the two other Hobbits.

And Frodo ran.

Ami, Pippin, and Merry led the Uruk Hai away from Frodo. But then another group of Uruks appeared before them.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" About five Uruks froze into blocks of ice, but the others just stepped around them and kept on coming. Ami knew her attacks weren't strong enough for this.

Then Serenity and Boromir became visible over the hill beside them. Boromir sprinted down and viciously attacked the enemy in an effort to redeem himself.

"Together, Ami," proposed Serenity, whipping out her small Moon wand with the crystal in the crescent moon. Ami nodded. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" "Moon Scepter Elimination!" They shouted their attacks together.

The girls and Boromir fought hard, and the Hobbits put in what they could. Boromir blew the horn of Gondor several times, calling to the others for help. "Run! Run!" he called over his shoulder to the other four present. They did not. They refused to abandon him.

Then an Uruk Hai with a bow stood on the ridge overlooking the scene. He steadied his bow and fired.

A golden circular light hit the arrow, causing it to change course and hit a tree. The light returned to Serenity and turned back into a tiara.

The Uruk Hai was unfazed by the miss and he ran closer, down the hill he had been on, and quickly shot another arrow. This one hit Boromir in the upper left chest. He gasped for breath once and fell to his knees.

One attacking Uruk took this opportunity to grab Serenity around the waist and hoist her over his shoulder. Ami was about to attack the archer, but instead changed direction and aimed for the Uruk with her princess. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" The attack hit him in the back and he fell, sending Serenity tumbling down the hill beyond view.

Boromir, now absolutely enraged at these foes that dared to attack the one dearest to his heart, rose and attacked with new strength.

About a half a dozen Uruks assaulted Ami at once, overpowering her. Her arms were hastily bound and she was gagged. They dragged her off, signaling to the others the designated escape route, then leaving the clearing.

Merry and Pippin stepped to help her, but three more Uruk Hai approached them, blocking the way. Boromir made to defend the Halflings, but the third arrow embedded itself in his left side. (Only two hit him. The other one hit a tree, remember.) The Hobbits were lifted easily and carried away. Deciding to just escape with whom they had, and fearing they would not live to complete their mission if they did not leave now, the rest of the Uruk Hai left.

Boromir, struggling to breathe, was alone with the Uruk Hai with the arrows, who slowly and agonizingly steadied an arrow at his head.

"NO!" screamed Serenity. She had clambered up the hill and had just returned. The Uruk looked up at her, giving Aragorn the opportunity to tackle him from the side.

Aragorn attacked the Uruk Hai, and it was a difficult fight. Serenity did not attack for fear she would hit Aragorn. Instead she turned to Boromir. He had collapsed on his back.

"Please, no," whimpered Serenity. She fell to her knees beside him and brushed the hair, dirt and blood off his face. "No, no, no," she repeated.

Boromir smiled softly, but she could tell he was in immense pain. "Dear one," he said, "I failed. They took the little ones, and Ami." Serenity sighed miserably at the news.

"No," Aragorn breathed. He had defeated the last Uruk Hai, and had knelt on the other side of Boromir. "Hold still," he commanded.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked, lips quivering.

Aragorn replied, "I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir said sadly. He was deathly pale. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"Boromir, that wasn't you. That was an evil force," supplied Serenity. "You've been fighting it for a while now. After all that, you can't die now! Please!"

"Dear one," he said softly. He struggled to raise his hand, and she helped him bring it to her cheek. "I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir" said Aragorn. "You fought bravely. You have kept you honor."

Boromir ignored this and began to despair. "The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness . . . and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood," said Aragorn, "but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall . . . nor our people fail."

"Our people," Boromir repeated. Aragorn nodded. "Our people," he mumbled weakly.

And Boromir's eyes closed.


	16. In Which, Well, I Won't Tell You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SAILOR MOON.

Chapter 17

"No. No. No. NO. NO!" Serenity exclaimed, getting louder each time. Legolas and Gimli finally arrived, but they stayed back a bit and silent. Boromir's hand fell from her cheek. "NOOO!" she wailed.

A bright white light engulfed her. Aragorn had to lean back and shield his eyes. When the fight subsided, Princess Serenity was kneeling on the other side of Boromir, white gown and all.

"Boromir," she cried, "I know you can hear me somehow, and you can't die. It's impossible. You are Chibi-Usa's father. No one had to tell me. I knew all on my own. Inside, I knew that's who you were. Didn't you see how she smiled so widely when she first saw you? How quickly you came to love her? How she spent nearly every waking moment with you in Lothlorien? She was so happy to have her father back, to play with, and to have fun with. So you see, you can't die. I wouldn't only lose you, but I would also lose Chibi-Usa, and I couldn't live if that were to happen. I couldn't live being so alone. I couldn't survive. Not without you. Never without you."

The Silver Crystal came to float above Boromir. Princess Serenity extended her arms to it and the crystal's glow became brighter. Tears were streaming down her face. "Please, oh, please. Please bring him back. Please," she whispered.

A tiny fragment of the crystal broke away and passed through Boromir's clothes and skin into his chest. "Aragorn," Serenity said in a commanding tone, "remove the arrows." Aragorn did, and the wounds began to knit themselves together.

Natural colour returned to Boromir's face. The fragment of the crystal that had entered his body remained there, and the rest of the Silver Crystal. "Thank you," Serenity whispered to no one in particular. Boromir's eyes opened as Serenity returned to her normal self.

She collapsed over Boromir. Immediately he sat up, as if he had never died, or even been hurt in the first place, and turned her on her back in his arms. "Dear one," he asked, "what did you do?"

She smiled weakly, for she was very tired. "I did the only thing I could do to stop you from leaving: I bound us together using the Silver Crystal. I'm sorry."

He was incredulous. "For what? There is nothing to be sorry for! Nothing! You saved my life and bound us together. Dear one, those are good things."

"I was afraid," she said, "that you would not want to be bound to me."

"You fulfilled my fondest wish, dear one," he said. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

Serenity smiled softly. "I love you too, but right now I think I'll take a nap." And she was asleep almost instantly. Boromir gazed at her fondly.

Legolas stepped forward. "Aragorn, Boromir, where is Ami?"

Aragorn hesitated before answering, and when he did, his voice was hesitant. "Legolas…Ami is with Merry and Pippin…and they were…taken…by the Uruks…" Aragorn trailed off.

An immense sadness entered the Elf 's eyes.

"And where are Frodo, Sam and Minako?" inquired Gimli.

Aragorn rose and began heading back to where they had originally set up camp. "They are likely on their way to Mordor."

"Alone?" asked a surprised Gimli.

"Minako can defend them," Aragorn answered. "Right now, we must start out after the Uruk Hai. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Ami to torture and…and death." Aragorn had hesitated for a moment, thinking of Ami. _Be strong, Ami. We're coming. _

**A LITTLE EARLIER, WHEN EVERYONE WAS STILL FIGHTING**

"Mr. Frodo!" called Sam.

"Hey, Frodo!" Minako hollered. "Wait up!"

They paused to judge which way he went, then turned left and ran. "He's heading for the canoes," observed Minako.

When they passed through the last of the trees, they saw Frodo a bit away from shore, paddling for the other side of the lake.

"Frodo!" called Sam running to the water's edge. Frodo turned.

"Go back, Sam. I'm going to Mordor alone," Frodo said.

"Of course you are," said Sam, wading into the water, "and I'm coming with you!"

Sighing at having to swim to the boat, Minako started for Frodo's canoe.

"You can't swim, Sam!" called Frodo. Sam tried though. "Sam!" Frodo called again. He sank below the surface.

"Sam!" cried Frodo. He turned the canoe and began to paddle back.

Sighing again, Minako dove under and began to search for the missing Hobbit. She couldn't swim near as well as Ami or Michiru, but she had taken a lifeguard class and she knew what she was doing. When her hand found Sam's, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the surface, where Frodo was waiting to pull him into the canoe.

Sam coughed and took gasping breaths. Frodo steadied both his friend and the boat as Minako lifted herself over the edge.

Sitting up, and still taking deep gasping breaths, Sam said, "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise: 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to. I don't mean to."

"Sam," Frodo said as he pulled his friend to him.

Minako completely ignored the touching moment behind her and started paddling to the opposite shore, where Frodo had been heading. Frodo and Sam turned to her. "Miss Minako," said Sam, "you don't need to come. You can still go back. You know we're headed for Mordor."

Somehow, Minako managed to smile warmly. "I know. But I feel I have to go. There's something more out there for me, and this is the way. I can sense it…" She trailed off, staring into the distance. "Besides," she added, "I can help protect you. You two don't pose much of a threat on your own, and we're headed straight into enemy territory. Speaking of heading places, we'll not get anywhere fast if I don't get some help rowing."

The two Hobbits took turns paddling with the second paddle, and the trio made their way across the shore.

**BACK TO THE OTHERS**

Boromir, still carrying a sleeping Serenity, jogged behind the others. Something was on his mind: when they had packed up, he was missing something. Where was the horn of Gondor? _Some Orc probably took it,_ he thought. _Damn Orcs._


	17. In Which People Think A Lot

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Recap:

Boromir, still carrying a sleeping Serenity, jogged behind the others. Something was on his mind: when they had packed up, he was missing something. Where was the horn of Gondor? _Some Orc probably took it,_ he thought. _Damn Orcs._

Chapter18

Boromir was having a difficult time trying to keep up with the others, seeing as he was still carrying a sleeping Serenity. His Serenity. They were bonded now. He wondered how she did it, but, of course, that was a question for another time.

He had heard what she had said about Chibi-Usa being his future daughter. Well, that really was a shocker. But it made sense. He felt like he knew her somehow, like they were a part of each other. And she was so endearing, with her soft pink hair, bright eyes, and playful nature.

And she was smart too. Chibi-Usa knew when to be serious about something, which was what made her different from her mother. Serenity tended to attempt to lighten the situation or feign ignorance, which sometimes made her look less intelligent than she was. But he sensed that she always knew to some degree what was going on. And what he really wanted to know was exactly why Chibi-Usa was here instead of in the future, where it surely must be safer.

Boromir looked up and saw that he was again falling behind. As he picked up the pace, he thought some more. Mostly about Serenity. He was bothered by the fact that she was Elvish and he was a human. He would die one day, and he knew that would hurt her. He didn't want to just leave her like that, or to leave her at all. Sighing, he watched the land ahead of him and tried again to keep up with the others.

Legolas was thinking of another princess. Ami. Sweet Ami. Lovely Ami. The one he …yes, the one he loved. And the one he had failed to protect. The Orcs had her, and the cruel beasts may not let her survive. But while she was alive, they could do most horrible things to her. _Damn it!_ he thought. _Why could I have not just told her that I love her? Why did I not protect her like I should have? I almost lost her in the mines of Moria, and now I fear I have truly lost her._

Aragorn matched his pace and jogged next to him. "Do not worry. We will get her back." Legolas stared into the eyes of his close friend, anguish radiating from him. Sensing Legolas' misery, Aragorn added, "It does you no good to settle your mind on the negative things when you should put your energy into something else. We must hurry," he shouted the last part so Boromir and Gimli may hear. "They cannot be far ahead now."

Taking a silent, deep breath, Legolas did as Aragorn suggested and silenced his mind ad he focused on the Orcs ahead of them. One last thought crossed his mind, though: _Please, Ami. Please be strong. I am coming._

It was night. They were all exhausted, especially Boromir. Legolas could have gone on longer, but his companions had gone as far as they could go. They would make camp for a few hours, and then continue.

"Mmmmmm," moaned Serenity as she finally woke up. "Where are we?" Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were crooked, and, Boromir thought, she had never looked so beautiful. Of course, he thought that every time he saw her. Serenity continued asking questions. "What are we doing? Where's Ami? And Minako, and Frodo, and Merry, and the others?"

The others frowned. Boromir answered her. "We are tracking the Orcs that took Merry, Pippin, and Ami. Minako, Frodo, and Sam are on their way to Mordor."

"That's right," Serenity whispered. "I remember now. Ami knocked me down the hill away from the orcs. Oh, Ami. You were protecting me again. I wish I wasn't such a wimp. I wish I was good enough to protect myself. Then you wouldn't be gone." She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Boromir sat down and pulled her close. "You are not a 'wimp', dear one."

"No," Legolas insisted. "I should have been there. There were too few of you to take on so many Orcs and Uruks."

Aragorn, again the voice of reason, gently said, "It does us no good to dwell on what is now past. We must rest so we can move out soon."

Serenity volunteered to take watch, since she had been sleeping from using so much energy earlier. _Great, _she thought,_ Ami's been captured by orcs, Minako has gone off with the Ring bearer, Hotaru is terribly injured and isn't faring well, Michiru's with her on Saturn, Makoto's with Chibi-Usa in Lothlorien, and the others are fighting in Elysion. Isn't this juuuuuust wonderful?_

A blast of purple, almost black, light shone on the group, waking Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli. Sailor Pluto appeared again. Not a hologram or an image, though. This was the flesh and blood Sailor Pluto before them.

She spoke, "Princess, we cannot win at Elysion. We have sealed of the centre palace, and no orcs will be able to break through that. Helios is standing in the centre of it, supplying the boundary with power. But we have lost everything else, including the Temple."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Serenity. "That explains why an evil force was attacking Boromir!"

Pluto nodded, and explained to the others present, "The royal family of Earth usually has exceptional inner strength because of the Temple of Elysion. That is where the dreams of the people of Earth have a home. Prince Boromir's inner strength was greatly diminished by the battle in Elysion, and especially by the fall of the Temple, and the evil of the Ring broke through his defenses. But now his inner strength should return to normal. I do not have much time, Princess."

Serenity smiled. "You never do."

Pluto smiled as well before continuing. "You have soul bonded."

Serenity nodded and blushed a bit. "How did you know?"

"The Sailor Scouts sense major things like that." She smiled, "Haruka wasn't happy. She wanted it to be in a big ceremony on the Moon, with all the trimmings. 'Serenity deserves the best,' she says. And when she found out who you were bonded to, we all had to pin her down to keep her from teleporting here and beating him to a bloody pulp." Boromir paled slightly and Serenity put her head in her hands in embarrassment, as Gimli laughed and Aragorn smiled. Legolas, however, couldn't be shaken out of his misery.

Sailor Pluto noticed. "Prince Legolas, I must apologize, for I am partly responsible for your pain. You see, I spoke with Ami's mother, Queen Antonia of Mercury, about you, and I'm afraid I forgot that she despises Elves, except for Princess Serenity and her family. Queen Antonia commanded Ami to stay away from you, or she would marry her off to a Mercurian lord. The threat was effective, as you well know, and Ami avoided you. I'm so sorry. I know that this hurt you both."

Legolas nodded and looked towards the ground, lost in thought. Serenity stared wide eyed at the Time Guardian. "Pluto, you actually forgot something?"

Pluto nodded sadly. "I know it's not a good excuse, but I have had a lot on my mind lately. The Time Gates are locked. I can't get in. No one can."

"Oh, Sailor Pluto!" exclaimed Serenity. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

In what was possibly the most motherly gesture she had ever shown, Setsuna embraced her princess. Serenity cried miserably into her shoulder. "You must be strong, princess. I know you feel alone, but you must look around you and see that you have friends nearby." She stepped back and wiped the tears from the girl's eyes. "I must leave you now. Rei is going on a mission, and Haruka is going to Edoras. I'm going to Saturn. Hotaru isn't doing well. She seems to be getting worse. Michiru's so worried, she's barely sleeping."

Serenity sniffed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, go help them, please. But don't tell Chibi-Usa unless you have to. She's so close to Hotaru. It would break her up, and she doesn't need that right now." Pluto nodded and vanished in a flash of deep purple light.

"Well," said Aragorn, "we had best be moving on. The orcs are getting farther ahead."

Ami woke up suddenly. The orc that had been carrying her had dropped her like a sack of potatoes. _Right,_ she thought,_ let's recap. I've been carried off by orcs, I believe Merry and Pippin are with me, last I saw Serenity she was rolling down a hill, but then I felt that she soul-bonded, probably with Boromir, who I hope is alright, since last time I saw him he had been shot by an arrow, and who knows where the other members of the Fellowship are._

She was suddenly lifted up by an orc. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her to eye level. "What about her?" Apparently they had been having a conversation while she was zoned out.

Another orc answered the question. "She is not to be eaten, either."

"Then what is she doing here?" screeched the first.

"The master has called for the Scouts, so we will bring her to him. He said they were going to his friend."

Ami struggled against the dirty orc until he carelessly let her fall to the ground. Her face scrunched up and she cradled her sore arm. As tears slowly coursed down her cheeks her Lothlorien pendant glowed dimly, offering mild comfort.

"Go," she mouthed to them. "Run."

Merry, watching her face sorrowfully, began to crawl away. Pippin followed more reluctantly. They were almost to the forest when another orc stopped them. He raised a knife and was about to slash at the Hobbits, when he took a spear in the back. The orc beside Ami was shot as well, and he fell back onto her, knocking the wind out of her lungs and trapping her. All the orcs around her left to fight the intruders.

Suddenly, a bright light like a flame erupted nearby. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Ami was shocked.

_Rei?_


	18. In Which We Meet The Riders Of Rohan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Chapter19

_Great! _thought Serenity. _Just what I wanted.__ A whole bunch of spears pointed at my face. How'd we ever get into this mess? _

Serenity, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had been running. Aragorn kept saying they were making good progress. She had hoped so. They had slowed, and Aragorn was analyzing the ground again.

Then they had heard horses. Aragorn had looked in the direction of the sound and before anything else could be done, he ran towards a rock outcropping and gestured for the others to follow. They barely made it there before a great number of men on horses rode by.

Then, after having hastily hid everyone from the Men on horses, Aragorn had gone out and called to them, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" At which point the group of riders had turned back, surrounded the five of them, and pointed spears at them. The remainder of the Fellowship were standing back to back in a tiny circle. Boromir had his arm around Serenity's waist and she was leaning into him.

One man rode between the spears to where they were standing. "What business does a Dwarf, two Elves, and two Men have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly." Gimli spoke. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." By glancing at Aragorn, Serenity could tell that that had been the wrong thing to say.

The rider, who appeared to be their leader, glared at Gimli before dismounting and walking slowly over to him. The riders removed their spears. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf," the rider said the word insultingly, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas suddenly had an arrow aimed at the offending rider. "You would die before your stroke fell." Defending their companion, the other riders again aimed their weapons at the Elf. Serenity cringed at the tension. _Why does everyone always want to fight?_ she thought.

Aragorn stepped over and pushed Legolas' bow away from the man before them. He thought a moment before speaking, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denethor, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

"And the other one?" inquired the man.

Aragorn answered reluctantly, "She is Serenity."

The man eyed them all in turn, ending with Serenity. He scrutinized her face for a moment. She stood tall under his hard gaze, staring at him with a regal, serene expression. _He's trying to frighten me,_ she thought. _Well, it won't work. I can stare down anyone._ That she did not waver under his glare gave him pause. But he did not back down.

"I must apologize for him, princess," said Rei. She had made her way from the back of the circle to the front. She had had a difficult time trying to squeeze between the riders and their horses and spears to where they were standing. Serenity's eyes lit up at the sight of her dear friend.

Rei smiled, dismounted, and joined them. She spoke to the man. "They are not our enemies, Eomer."

"No," Aragorn agreed. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin," Eomer said, removing his helmet. The other riders again pulled back their spears. He continued, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer eyed the group again.

Aragorn said, "We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," replied Eomer. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli inquired. Eomer began to shake his head.

"And a young woman with blue hair?" added Legolas.

Rei stepped forward. "Ami? Ami was there? I thought that was her." The others were listening intently to what the Martian princess had to say. "There was a woman there. She seemed to be quite weak. They had her pinned to the ground when we attacked. I thought it looked like Ami, but I believed myself to be just imagining things. Anyway, she was freed and during the fight I saw her running from the battle with two Hobbits. They were stopped by an Uruk Hai, and then I lost sight of them and didn't see them again." Rei now looked anxious, realizing that her friend was in danger somewhere, alone with two Hobbits, and too weak to fight. If she was even alive still.

Serenity ran for the comfort of Rei's arms with tears streaming down her cheeks. Rei embraced her for a moment, whispering to her, "You're a princess of the Moon. Stand on your own two feet, Meatball Head. I'm sure we'll find Ami safe and sound somewhere." Serenity took a deep breath, nodded, and stood tall again.

"We left none alive," said Eomer. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Aragorn looked down, defeated.

"Dead?" Gimli said.

Eomer looked away. "I am sorry." The agony in Legolas' eyes seemed to grow to an impossible level.

"No!" shouted Serenity. "No! I won't believe it! I would know if one of my Scouts was dead! I would feel it! She can't be dead! She can't!" She suddenly felt a wave of comfort, sympathy, and sadness from the soul-bond with Boromir. She turned to him, smiling softly through her tears, and sent back her thanks and her love. By the shocked look on his face, she could tell that he had no idea what he had done, and he hadn't been expecting the emotions from her. Serenity decided she would have to explain everything to him later.

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas seemed to have a bit more confidence after Serenity's announcement.

Eomer called for three horses. "May these horses bear you to fairer fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He donned his helmet and mounted his horse. Turning to them again, he said, "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

"We ride north!" Eomer shouted to the other riders. They began to ride off. Rei held back a moment to talk to Serenity.

"I gotta go, Meatball Head. Pluto sent me on this darn mission. I have to stay with those guys, which I'm not totally against. Isn't Eomer just sooooo gorgeous?" The girls giggled, earning odd looks from Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. "Well," Rei said, "I'll leave you guys. Find Ami, Serenity. We know she's alive. Good luck." Rei galloped after the Riders of Rohan.

Serenity rode with Boromir, Gimli rode with Legolas, and Aragorn rode alone, leading them to where the smoke was rising from the smile of smoking carcasses.


	19. In Which Two People Are Back In The Stor...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story, 'cept some of the plot.

Chapter 20

**EARLIER, BEFORE EOMER WAS BANISHED FROM ROHAN**

Over the last few days, Haruka had formed a friendship with Eowyn. Each was glad to have a worthy sparing opponent, one who didn't think they were weaker because of their gender. Eowyn especially enjoyed spending time with someone she could be herself with. Several times they had snuck away to practice their skills with a sword, away from prying eyes. One particular set of prying eyes. Grima Wormtounge. Haruka had realized straight away that he had the power in the kingdom, and that she had to keep Eowyn as far from the despicable creature as possible. She was not afraid of him, not in the least. But she had to keep her cool and keep herself from clouting his pasty white face. Haruka had been told by Setsuna that this is where Princess Serenity would next stop. And she had also been told to keep her powers secret until the princess arrived.

Haruka followed Eowyn and her brother, Eomer, into the Hall, where Theoden, the king, sat rotting away. Theodred, Eowyn and Eomer's cousin was mortally wounded. There was nothing that could be done for him. Eowyn approached her uncle, speaking softly but gravely, "Your son is badly wounded, my lord."

Eomer stepped forward. "He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie," proclaimed Grima, slinking out from the shadows. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally."

Haruka lost her cool. "_That_ is the lie, Wormtounge! You are full of only lies, deceit, and poison." She said no more because Eowyn desperately clasped her shoulder, knowing that Grima could banish her or punish her somehow. She recomposed herself, but continued to glare at him.

Grima crept forward until he was no more than a meter from Haruka. "Watch your words, woman." He spat the last word out, giving disgusted glances at her short hair and men's attire. It was harder than ever for Haruka to stop herself from pulling out her transformation wand and blowing this snake to bits. She bit her lip and her face reddened with anger. The weak king sat impassive through all of this.

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands," Eomer interjected. "Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman." He dropped a filthy Orc helmet onto the step. A white handprint was clearly visible on the top. Eowyn and Haruka waited, daring the worm to wiggle his way out of this one.

Grima thought a moment, turning to the king before asking, "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?"

Haruka turned and left the room. She'd had enough of that vile creature for one day. Eowyn gave a meaningful look to her brother, a warning to be careful, before following her friend.

After a minute of storming through random corridors, Haruka turned and slammed her fist into a door, effectively breaking a gaping hole in it. Eowyn, sensing the tension in her companion, suggested, "Come, let us go riding."

Haruka smiled. She loved the speed, the thrill of horseback riding. It was similar to driving a race car, although it wasn't quite as fast. The best part, though, was feeling one with the horse, the feeling that the world could stop and there'd still be you and the horse. Muscle, blood and bone, all as one, moving smoothly. Riding with the wind, always reaching for the horizon.

Eowyn smiled softly, knowing that she had improved Haruka's mood, and they started towards Eowyn's room, so she could change before they set out.

**NOW, BACK WHERE WE WERE BEFORE**

The stench of the smoldering cadavers made Legolas wrinkle his nose. The group of them dismounted. Gimli poked through the pile a bit with his axe. Then he reached in and pulled something out. He held it up. "It's one of their wee belts."

Aragorn yelled in distress, kicking a helmet before falling to his knees with his hands clenched.

"We failed them," Gimli said quietly.

_No. I failed them,_ he thought. _I failed them._ He stared at the ground.

He noticed something. "A Hobbit lay here," he said, gesturing to a dip in the grasses. He indicated a similar dip next to it, saying, "And the other." Aragorn then got an unusual look in his eyes. He began to walk hunched over, analyzing the ground. "They crawled. To here, where someone else lay." He paused. "Ami. The three of them crawled on. Their hands were bound." Aragorn pulled a portion of rope from under the flat grasses. "Their bonds were cut." He began to speed up. "The tracks lead away from the battle…into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn," Gimli breathed. "What madness drove them in there?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Serenity took a deep breath, set her mouth in a firm line and marched boldly into the mass of trees. Boromir started after her. "Serenity, wait for the rest of us."

"Hurry up then. We need to find them!" Serenity called back, sounding very much like a queen. Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ran to catch up, marveling at how much she had changed. Thankfully, though, she was still the same optimistic, outgoing, girl at heart.

After a short while of following Aragorn and Legolas, who every once in a while caught a clue as to where their three missing friends had gone, Serenity began to feel something from the trees. Unhappiness and anger. She figured it was her Elvish/Lunarian traits resurfacing.

This was confirmed when Legolas spoke of what he was feeling. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory, and anger. The trees are speaking to each other." There was creaking and moaning coming from the trees.

Legolas and Aragorn strode ahead and spoke in Elvish. Then Legolas spoke Common Tongue. "The White Wizard approaches."

Serenity was confused. _White Wizard?_ The others became tense and alert at Legolas' warning. Serenity was alert as well, but she could feel somehow that they had no need to fear.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," cautioned Aragorn. The males readied their weapons and Boromir stepped closer to her to protect her. Still, she could not sense anything to be afraid of. Usually, she got weird vibes from evil things. "We must be quick," Aragorn said. She was anxious. She felt no evil. Was something wrong with her powers?

They all suddenly turned as one towards a bright light. A person was hidden in the light. The figure deflected Gimli's axe and Legolas' bow, and Boromir and Aragorn's swords heated so they were forced to drop them. The males shielded their eyes against the light. Pushing forward from behind Boromir, Serenity approached the figure. It felt so familiar, so comforting. _Who is this?_ she thought. When Boromir tried to pull her back, she pushed his hand off and voiced her question. "Who are you?"

The figure ignored her inquiry. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits and a young woman," it said.

"Where are they?" shouted Aragorn.

"They passed this way," the voice said, "the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Legolas was impatient, which was unusual not only for his personality, but for his race. He shouted, "Show yourself!"

The figure stepped forward. White hair and a white beard surrounded a face with wise, old, clear, blue eyes.

Gandalf.

"It cannot be," whispered Aragorn. "You fell."

Gandalf explained how it had come to be that he stood there before them. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide. We must ride to Edoras."

Boromir asked, "But what of the others?"

Gandalf answered, "The Hobbits are with someone trustworthy. They are safe."

"And Ami?" inquired Legolas.

Turning to the Elf, Gandalf paused before replying. "Ami ... is not faring well." And without another word, he led them back where he had come from, just beyond the tiny clearing.

Legolas and Serenity ran ahead, afraid of what they may find.


	20. In Which They Arrive At Edoras

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 21

And they were right to be afraid. Serenity paled and cried out as she and Legolas quickly made their way over tree roots and underbrush to Ami.

Ami was unhealthily pale and she was staring up at nothing. She was perspiring, but her cheeks were ice cold. "Ami?" whispered Serenity. The blue-haired woman's eyes finally focused on her princess, and then on Legolas. The sight of her in such a state hurt him inside. Legolas gently began to stroke her hair fondly as her hand found his.

"Oh, no, Ami," moaned Serenity. Legolas looked to see the problem, and he clutched her hand tighter. Ami had a deep gash on her left leg from a few inches above her ankle to just below her hip that was bleeding profusely. Gandalf had wrapped the leg in a white cloth, which was now so blood-soaked that you couldn't tell it had ever been white. Serenity quickly tore off the bandage and pulled out her Moon Wand. "Moon Healing Activation!" she shouted. The lesion on Ami's leg stitched itself together until all that was left was a great scar where the wound once was.

Serenity sighed in relief and stumbled back to Ami. Boromir knelt next to her. "Are you both alright?" he asked, meaning Serenity and Ami. Serenity nodded and leaned against him. Some color had already returned to Ami's features. Her eyes still hadn't moved from Legolas.

Finally, Ami spoke, although shakily. "It was an Orc blade. He was lying on the ground as we, Merry and Pippin and I, ran past. The Orc swung his sword at us and it dug into my leg and as I tripped it tore a deep cut down to my ankle. Merry and Pippin helped me up and we escaped into the woods."

"It's alright, Ami. Relax. We're going to Edoras. Just sleep now," Aragorn said. Ami nodded and closed her eyes. Legolas gently lifted her and he and Serenity and Boromir followed the others to where the horses were waiting.

Eowyn had been crying for the longest time. Her cousin, Theodred, the son of the king, was dead. He had died two days ago.

The little pink-haired child that had showed up a few days ago while they were out riding was very sympathetic and had a knack for cheering Eowyn up temporarily. Haruka had said her name was Chibi-Usa, and that she was a very important child, but she would not tell her any more.

But now her tears were dried up, and, although she would carry a portion of the pain with her forever, she was returning to her normal self. The small child ran ahead of Eowyn and Haruka towards the main hall. Haruka called after her, "Wait, Small Lady! Don't run in there alone!" Haruka was overly protective of the child, and didn't want her anywhere near Wormtounge, especially by herself.

The girl shouted happily, "But Mama's here, Ruka! I can feel her!" _And Daddy's here with her!_ Chibi-Usa thought. She ran at full speed into the hall, stumbling for a moment on the rim of her navy dress.

In the hall stood Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Serenity, and Gandalf. Ami was in Legolas' arms, and she looked sick. Gandalf was glowing white and was talking to the king of Rohan at the far end of the hall. Chibi-Usa scanned this in a few seconds, and then ran at her parents. "Mama! Daddy!"

Everyone turned to look at the little girl. Serenity smiled and knelt to welcome Chibi-Usa into her arms. Boromir smiled and crouched beside his future family. Chibi-Usa flung herself at her parents, giggling. Then she realized what she had shouted out. She slowly let go and looked at the ground.

Boromir gently lifted Chibi-Usa's chin. "Do not worry, little one. We know." The 7 year old smiled again. She opened her arms to her father, who picked her up as he and Serenity stood.

Gandalf was still trying to heal Théoden King when Haruka and Eowyn finally caught up and entered the hall. Eowyn saw her uncle's pained expression and ran to stop Gandalf from hurting him. But Aragorn grabbed her arm and stopped her, whispering, "Wait."

Haruka took no notice of where Eowyn went. She nodded in greeting to her two princesses, shot a deadly glare at Boromir, and walked over to where Gimli was sitting on Wormtounge. She smirked at him and said, "You will now pay for your lies, snake."

Gandalf had now finished, and Eowyn ran to her uncle.

Serenity, Boromir, still carrying Chibi-Usa, and Legolas, still carrying Ami, followed Eowyn to their rooms. Ami had been leaning against Legolas' chest and drifting in and out of sleep. She was sleeping now.

Legolas was anxious. Ami hadn't spoken since she had told them what happened. And what worried him the most was the lack of depth to her eyes. She was clearly ill. Legolas didn't know what to do. He had minimal experience with illness. But at least she wasn't bleeding anymore, although there was a scar on her leg. Serenity had undone the magic of the Luna Pen on Ami, so now, instead of torn and bloody traveling clothes, she was wearing her white and blue dress from Rivendell.

Chibi-Usa was ecstatic. She had both of her parents here with her, and they could be a family again. At least until her parents had to go. But they'd be together, and that was an extremely comforting thought.

Boromir was almost as happy as Chibi-Usa. Here he was with the woman–no, she-elf–he loved and his future firstborn child. He would be happier than ever, if not for poor Ami's condition, the fact that all the Hobbits and Minako were out there on their own, and he still had some questions for Serenity.

Serenity was glad Chibi-Usa was here. She always brought a good vibe to wherever she was, and right now the Fellowship needed that boost of happiness. And Ami would get better….She had to.

_Groan._

Ami slowly opened her eyes to the harsh light. Her head wasn't aching like it was before, but it still hurt a bit. "Where are we?" she asked.

Legolas' eyes shot down to her. _Thank the Valar, she's awake!_ Her eyes met his, and he got lost in them. The depth had returned to her eyes. Legolas stopped walking.

"Edoras," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Seeing that Ami was alert again, and realizing that she and Legolas needed some space and privacy now, Serenity ushered Boromir, Chibi-Usa, and Eowyn away. "Well, Ami's room is right there, Legolas. Yours is next, and then there are our rooms. See you guys later!"

Ami and Legolas barely nodded. Ami blushed and looked down as she folded her hands in her lap. "You are feeling better, then?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, and thank you very much for carrying me," Amy replied.

Legolas smiled as he pushed open the ajar door with his foot and carried her inside. "You are welcome. It was no problem."

She looked up. Their eyes locked and her breath caught. He was so…indescribable. She forgot all about her mother and the threat as their faces came closer together. This was something Ami had never felt before, this longing, this need.

Legolas lowered his head until their lips were a centimeter apart, and then hesitated. "Ami," he whispered.

Ami put her hand on his cheek. "Legolas," she breathed, "amin mela lle." (I love you.) She gasped lightly. She hadn't meant to say that. "I-I'm sorry–"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. She barely hesitated a moment before kissing him back.

Chibi-Usa had gone with Eowyn and Haruka. Aragorn was trying to keep Gimli from interfering with Legolas and Ami's privacy and Boromir and Serenity's privacy. The prince of Earth and the princess of the Moon were talking quietly in his room. Boromir was lying on his back across the bed and Serenity was beside him with her head on his shoulder and their arms entwined.

"Serenity, how is it that you binding yourself to me kept me alive? And how exactly were we bound together?"

Serenity took a deep breath. "Well, I used the Silver Crystal to give a part of my heart to you, and take part of your heart and give it to me. So we're a part of each other. We have a unique bond where we can sense each others feelings and send emotions and thoughts through our minds if we want. And…you're alive because, how do I put this… you're immortal, like me."

Boromir was incredulous. He turned on his side to better see her face and waited for more of an explanation.

Serenity continued. "You see, all Sailor Scouts–and their husbands–are immortal, to a point. Anyway, the girls and I, and now you, are immortal in the sense that we never age and won't die unless we're killed, and even then the crystal brings us back. We will keep returning like that until the next scout of our planet is of age to take control, and then the crystal won't bring us back anymore. If we die then it will take us to the Undying Lands. And…well…that's about it."

Boromir took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Well then...I have another question. It's about Chibi-Usa. It isn't that I don't care deeply for her, but why is she here and not in the future with, well, our future selves?"

Serenity explained about Prince Diamond, Prince Sapphire, Emerald, the Wiseman, Rubeus, and the four sisters, Catzy, Birdie, Avery, and Prisma. She explained how she went to the future to help Chibi-Usa's mom, which she found out was herself, how Diamond kidnapped her, how her brother, Prince Motoki, saved her from his clutches, how Boromir's future self was deathly ill and how her future self was encased in quartz, how Chibi-Usa was temporarily filled with dark energy and tricked into joining the dark side, and how Diamond had escaped when she had destroyed Wiseman, and was still loose in the universe.

Boromir looked ready to kill Diamond. "He won't come near you again. I won't let him," Boromir promised himself as much as her, pulling her close in a loving embrace.

Serenity smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Don't worry. He hasn't been back since. I'm sure he's gone. And I know you'll protect me, forever."

He kissed her forehead and agreed, "Forever, dear one."

"Boromir," Serenity softly said, "please call me Usako."

He looked a bit confused, but he conceded. "Alright, I will…Usako."

"Where are they?" Gimli shouted through the hall.

Aragorn looked at the dwarf. "Who do you mean?"

Gimli was pacing around Théoden's main hall. "Why, Legolas and Boromir and the girls! You know very well who I'm talking about, Aragorn. I've been asking that question for the last quarter hour. And you've been distracting me and keeping me here and I want to know why!"

Aragorn was about to speak when Gandalf and Théoden strode in, followed closely by Eowyn carrying a small girl and Haruka carrying a boy. Chibi-Usa ran in behind them. Aragorn paused, mouth half open, before starting. "Gimli, find out what's going on. I will go and get the others."

Gimli harrumphed before turning to jog after the newcomers to the hall.


	21. In Which The People Move To Helm's Deep

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lord of the Rings of Sailor Moon.

Recap: Aragorn was about to speak when Gandalf and Théoden strode in, followed closely by Eowyn carrying a small girl and Haruka carrying a boy.  Chibi-Usa ran in behind them.  Aragorn paused, mouth half open, before starting.  "Gimli, find out what's going on.  I will go and get the others."

Gimli harrumphed before turning to jog after the newcomers to the hall.

AN: Ok then.  So few reviews to answer. :'(  But here's a longer chapter than usual anyway.

Koosei: OK.  Mamoru never existed, so he never called her Usako, so she's never been called Usako.

Queen Zephora Yami: Well, here's another chapter.  I updated ASAP, as per your request! :)

Hidden Angel1: Thanks for always reviewing! It REALLY makes my day.

chibi-ami: Hee hee. Glad to hear you like it!

Chapter 22

Serenity, Boromir, Legolas and Ami, who was still too weak to walk and was carried by Legolas, followed Aragorn into the main hall.  Eowyn had changed her dress and done up her hair, and was now kneeling next to the little girl, Freda.  The boy was Eothain.  Chibi-Usa was sitting across from them.  The three children were being fed.  Chibi-Usa and Eowyn were giving the two newcomers words of comfort.  Serenity, Boromir, and Aragorn quietly walked to the table where Gimli sat eating and took seats there.  Legolas carefully set Ami down next to Serenity before leaning against a post next to her.  Gandalf was seated next to Théoden, who had his face in his hand.  Haruka then entered, nodding to Serenity and Eowyn, and glaring icily at Legolas and especially Boromir.  She seated herself on the other side of Ami.

Eowyn rose.  "They had no warning.  They were unarmed.  Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go.  Rick, cot, and tree."  Those assembled exchanged glances.  Freda asked where her mother was, but Eowyn shushed her and covered her shoulders with a blanket.

Gandalf turned to Théoden and said, "This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash.  All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Saruman.  Ride out and meet him head on," the wizard advised.  "Draw him away from your women and children.  You must fight."

Aragorn spoke up.  "You have 2,000 good men riding north as we speak.  Eomer is loyal to you.  His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden rose.  "They will be 300 leagues from here by now." He paused.  "Eomer cannot help us.  I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people.  I will not risk open war."

Aragorn looked irritated.  "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden paused before turning and taking a few steps toward Aragorn's table.  "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan."  Aragorn set his jaw and bit his tongue.

"King of Rohan or not, he is right!" protested Haruka, rising angrily from her seat.

"I will not risk open war, woman!" the king shouted.  "And I will not be badgered so in my own hall!"

Serenity stood and placed a hand on Haruka's arm before she could say anything more.  Haruka reluctantly sat.  The Lunarian princess, still in traveling clothes, turned to face Théoden.  She spoke softly, but with such power and control that everyone listened carefully.  "Yes, Théoden King.  I agree with Lord Aragorn and Princess Haruka.  That is how my kingdom fell.  My mother, Queen Serenity, did not fully acknowledge that war was on our doorstep.  She was reluctant to send our immortal people to war.  Reluctant to admit that the universe wasn't as safe as it once was, that the Silver Alliance was failing because of Men, and that we had no choice but to go to war to save our race, our way of life.  In the last days she realized her mistake and the people prepared for war.  But we hadn't had the time we could have had, and we lost.  Queen Beryl poisoned the minds of tens of thousands of Men and led them against us.  My memories from that time are shattered and fragmented, but I know that I watched Princess Ami, Princess Haruka, and the rest of my court die protecting me.  I remember watching all those I loved die before Queen Beryl ran me through with her sword.  And then my mother died to give us all a second chance.  She used all the power she had to send us all here, to the future, to repay us all for her mistake. And here you stand now, thousands of years later, with the same choice before you.  What will you decide?  For it is your choice, and yours alone, Théoden King."  Serenity was trembling, and her eyes were welled up with tears.  

Boromir gently helped her take her seat.  "Usako," he whispered worriedly. Haruka's eyes shot towards them, followed very rapidly by Ami's eyes and Chibi-Usa's eyes.  Chibi-Usa and Ami were discretely smiling, but Haruka looked as dark and ominous as a thundercloud.  Boromir inwardly cringed at the woman's glare. _I'll REALLY have to ask Serenity what Usako means!_

Gandalf stepped forward in the silence.  "Then what is the king's decision?"

*******

"Mama!" whined Chibi-Usa.  "I wanna ride the horse too!"  Boromir, who was leading Serenity's horse, reached down and lifted the girl into the horse in front of her mother.

Serenity sighed.  "Chibi-Usa, you're a spoiled little brat.  And Boromir, you're not helping!"  Chibi-Usa just turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Serenity, while Boromir stifled a small laugh.  Haruka was leading Ami's horse, for she remained too weak to walk such a long distance, and when she did walk, it was with a slight limp.  They laughed also at their princesses' actions.  Eowyn was walking next to Haruka and leading Gimli's horse.  Legolas was ahead of the large group, keeping an eye on the road ahead.  Aragorn rode along near Gimli.

Serenity turned to listen to what Gimli was telling Eowyn about Dwarves.  "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women.  And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men.  

Serenity, Chibi-Usa and Eowyn heard Aragorn go "Pssst." So they turned to look at him.  "It's the beards," he whispered, using his hands to gesture his point.

The three smothered giggles as they turned back to Gimli, who was still talking.  "This, is turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground…"  No one could smother their laughter this time, and even Ami smiled warmly."…which is of course ridiculous."  Just then Gimli and Eowyn lost control of the horse, and it sped ahead and the Dwarf toppled off.  Gimli insisted that it was deliberate.

"Usako," inquired Boromir quietly, so that Haruka would not hear, "what does _Usako mean?"_

Serenity smiled and said, "Well, my name on Earth was Usagi, meaning _rabbit_, so Usako basically means _my rabbit_."

He smiled.  "My rabbit.  Usako." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it.  "I like it."

Serenity giggled.  But her smile suddenly faded.  She heard something up ahead.  A struggle, and calls for help.  Then it stopped.  The others heard it too.  "Mama, what was that?" asked Chibi-Usa.  Serenity didn't answer.

They faintly heard Legolas' voice from over the hill.  "A scout!"  Serenity and Chibi-Usa gasped.

"What is it?" Boromir asked.  His expression was worried.

Serenity set her jaw.  "A scout."  Just then Aragorn ran over the hill ahead of them calling that they were under attack.  Théoden called for the riders. Serenity passed Chibi-Usa to Boromir, who seated her on Ami's horse with the Mercurian princess.

"Go with Ami, little one, and follow Eowyn to the fortress," Boromir said to his future daughter.  Chibi-Usa's eyes were full of tears but otherwise her face was expressionless.  Ami nodded to him and started of at a canter towards Eowyn.  Boromir returned to Serenity.  "Usako, go with them, please," he pleaded.

She adamantly shook her head.  "You know they'll need my help."  Boromir sighed resignedly and mounted behind her.  They rode ahead after Haruka, Aragorn, Gimli, and the other riders.  As they approached the crest of the hill where Legolas was shooting arrows from, the elf turned and flipped himself onto the horse behind Gimli.  Serenity powered up her Moon tiara.  And the riders clashed with the Wargs.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Serenity and Boromir's horse was one of the first ones hit.  They tumbled away from the poor creature.  Serenity glanced around for her love but couldn't see him.  Refusing to give in to her fear, she brought out her Moon Wand.  "Moon Scepter Elimination!" That attack took about a lot of Orcs and Wargs.  But she hadn't taken notice of the Orc and Warg behind her.  Fortunately, Aragorn did.  He pushed her harshly away from the attacking Orc and began attacking it.  She stumbled and fell, and when she turned again to look, the Orc was gone, but Aragorn was stuck to the Warg.  And the Warg was headed for a cliff.  Serenity ran towards him, screaming inside.

But she wasn't quick enough, and he went over.  Serenity absently hit another Warg and orc with her tiara before collapsing at the edge of the cliff.  She saw him detach himself from the Warg, and then splash into the river.  Shocked, Serenity fell onto her back, her arms sticking out.  Her hand landed on something.  Turning her head towards it, she picked it up, and took in a ragged breath.  It was the Evenstar pendant that Arwen had given Aragorn.

The battle finished without her.  For the first time in months, apart from Boromir's near-death, Serenity cried.  She cried bitter, heart-wracking tears.  _It was my fault.  He's gone, and it's entirely my fault.  He died protecting me.  _She heard Legolas and Gimli call out for Aragorn, and she cried all the more.

Boromir and Legolas came up behind her.  "Are you hurt?!?" asked Boromir anxiously.  She buried her face in his tunic and shook her head.

Legolas asked cautiously, "Serenity, where is Aragorn?"  She tried to calm herself down, gasping for breath.  Then she extended her arm, pointing to the cliff. Then she handed the Evenstar pendant to Legolas.

"It's my fault!" she sobbed.  Boromir wrapped his arms around her and slowly rocked her back and forth.  Théoden approached, asking what happened.  Serenity explained, "I wasn't watching behind me, and an Orc was about to strike me.  But Aragorn stopped him and got stuck to the Warg as it ran over the cliff."  Legolas, Théoden and Gimli checked over the precipice, but there was no sign of Aragorn.

Théoden spoke.  "Get the wounded onto horses.  Leave the dead."

"No!" shouted Serenity.  "There will be no wounded!"  She rose shakily to her feet and lifted her crescent wand in front of her.  Boromir and Haruka, who had just come up, protested.

"Serenity, you'll overexert yourself."

"Usako, please stop!  You're not well enough."

Ignoring them, she called out over the fields, "Moon Healing Activation!"

In a flash of light, all injuries were healed.  "For you, Aragorn.  I'm sorry," whispered Serenity before she sank to her knees.  Boromir scoped her up into his arms, touching his forehead to hers.  Serenity smiled weakly as he carried her towards the rest of the group to leave this place.  Haruka and Gimli followed.  Legolas was the last to leave the precipice, Aragorn's Evenstar pendant in his hand.

*******

"Make way for Théoden! Make way for the King!"

Eowyn ran to where she could meet the riders.  Chibi-Usa was right beside her, and Ami limped slowly after them.

Breathing heavily, Eowyn stated, "So few.  So few of you have returned."

Theoden looked sadly at his niece before glancing around at those gathered.  "Our people are safe.  We have paid for it with many lives."

Haruka and Gimli broke the news of Aragorn's death to Chibi-Usa and Eowyn, both of whom where devastated. Serenity could stand on her own now, and when Chibi-Usa saw her mother she ran at her and clung to her.  The Lunarian princesses cried together.

Legolas caught sight of Ami just coming around the corner.  "You should not be walking, Ami."  He reached to carry her, but she stopped him.  "Legolas, I can see the pain in your eyes.  What happened?"

He picked her up anyway.  "Where is your room?" She directed him to her chamber, where he laid her on the bed and then sat next to her.

"Legolas," Ami quietly said, "please talk to me."  Instead he pulled her close and told her what had happened.

"He's gone.  Ami, Aragorn's gone.  He fell off a cliff….But I won't believe it! He can't be dead.  My heart tells me it isn't so, but my head shouts that he could not have survived." Filled with sadness and sympathy, Ami wrapped her arms around her elf.  He was shaking.  When he pulled away several minutes later, his eyes were full of unshed tears.  In that moment, Ami realized just how close Legolas and Aragorn were, and how deeply the Man's departure affected the Elf.

"Oh, Legolas," Ami breathed.  "Believe what your heart believes, especially when it comes to your friends.  The heart has better sense when it comes to these things."

The two of them composed themselves.  Then Legolas kissed her forehead.  "Thank you, a'maelamin.  I don't know how I lived so long without you."(my beloved).  Legolas again lifted her gently and carried her out to where the others were gathered with Théoden King.  

*******

**The Next Morning**

The word was out.  Aragorn was alive and approaching the fortress of Helm's Deep.

Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli had gone out to greet him.  Meanwhile, Serenity, Ami, Chibi-Usa, Haruka, and Théoden were waiting for him in the main hall.  Ami was much improved, but she still walked with a limp when she was tired.

When Aragorn pushed open the large doors, Chibi-Usa and Serenity didn't hesitate before running up to him.  Chibi-Usa smiled broadly then frowned and pouted.  "You're late."

Aragorn smiled and ruffled her pink hair.  "So I've been told."

"Aragorn," Serenity said, her voice breaking.  The Man opened his arms and Serenity hugged him tightly.  "I'm so, so glad you're alright," she said as a few tears trailed down her face.

He released her, patting her shoulder fondly.  "I am afraid," he said, "that there are many more lives to worry about than my own.  I must now speak with the king.  Please bring Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli here."

*******************************************************************************************************************


	22. In Which They Prepare For Battle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon.

Recap: "Aragorn," Serenity said, her voice breaking.  The Man opened his arms and Serenity hugged him tightly.  "I'm so, so glad you're alright," she said as a few tears trailed down her face.

He released her, patting her shoulder fondly.  "I am afraid," he said, "that there are many more lives to worry about than my own.  I must now speak with the king.  Please bring Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli here."

"Common" 'Elvish'.  Get it? Got it? Good!

Chapter 23

"A great host, you say?" Théoden said as paced across the room.

"All Isengard is emptied," said Aragorn.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

The king stopped pacing.  "Ten thousand?" he asked, incredulous.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men.  They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Théoden said strongly.  He left the hall, followed by Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli.

Chibi-Usa insisted, "I'm fighting, too.  You know I can do it!"

"No!" Serenity exclaimed, kneeling to her future daughter's level and placing her hands firmly on her shoulders. "Chibi-Usa this isn't just one youma, like back home.  This is . . . like thousands of youma."

Although she wavered a moment, the girl still said, "I want to help."

Serenity softened a bit.  "I'm going to give you a special job then.  You're going to go into the caves with the other children and their mothers, and you guard the doorway against any Uruk-Hai, if they come.  Is that OK?"

Chibi-Usa nodded.  "But I get to stick with you or Daddy until I have to go," she persisted.  Serenity nodded her consent.  She had no intention of letting the Uruk-Hai get anywhere near the caves.

"Come on," she said to Chibi-Usa.  "Let's go find Eowyn.  I'm sure she could use some help with something."  Serenity, Haruka, and Chibi-Usa left to seek out the niece of the king.

Ami sat patiently, waiting for Legolas to return to the hall.  It would do little good to try and find him among so many people, and she knew he would soon be back.  And, sure enough, ten minutes later he entered the hall and headed towards her.

"Ami, go to the caves," he said.

"No," Ami simply stated.

Legolas began to plead with her, although he knew it was in vain.  "Please, melamin.  I don't want you to be fighting here."(my love)

Ami stood and smiled grimly.  "It is my duty, Legolas.  You know this. I must protect my princess and our planets from evil.  And this army of Isengard is most certainly evil.  I could not hide in caves when I could be doing something useful."

He took and held her soft hands between them, gazing into her eyes.  They felt they could communicate through their eyes, sense what the other was feeling.

"Nothing will happen," Ami whispered, trying to allay the fear she felt through his eyes.  Despair was eating at his heart.

The Elf kissed her softly.  "I do not believe I could live if anything did happen.  I thought I had lost you twice now; once in Moria and, again after Amon Hen.  Please don't leave me, now."

Letting a tear escape her eyes, Ami embraced Legolas, the one she loved.  "I promise."  She sincerely hoped that it was a promise she could keep.

******

Serenity was in the armory.  There were many other males there, Aragorn and Gimli included, but few were actual soldiers. _They will need our help.  Haruka, Ami, and I will give all we can.  But will it be enough?_ She shook her head to banish the thought. _Of course it will.  It always has been before.  It will not change now._

Boromir came up to her.  They stood staring at each other for several minutes before he spoke.  "You will be fighting, then?"

Serenity nodded.  "They need everyone they can get."

"I figured you would fight." He paused.  "Chibi-Usa is somewhere safe, then?"

She nodded again.  "She's right here." Serenity stepped to the side to reveal Chibi-Usa sleeping against the wall next to her.  Then she rushed to hug him.  "I just want the fighting to be over.  I only fight to end fighting and to protect those I love.  But I don't want to fight anymore."

Holding her tightly, Boromir said, "There will be an end to the fighting.  One day we will all be happy, everyone, everywhere.  And we will rule over the Alliance, just like your mother.  And we will have a beautiful, peaceful kingdom.  And we will live there together, happily awaiting Chibi-Usa's birth, and the births of the children to follow."

She looked up.  "Really?  Children?" she asked happily.  He nodded and she sighed, feeling more content.  "Yes.  One day there will be peace.  And it could never come too soon."

Ami and Legolas entered.  Legolas stopped and looked around despairingly, and Ami walked over to Serenity and Boromir and the three began to talk quietly.  Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were talking as well.  But then everyone grew silent because of something Legolas had said.  Serenity, Ami and Boromir turned to listen.

'And they should be,' began Legolas.  'Three hundred…against ten thousand!'  Only Aragorn and Ami understood what the Elf was saying.  Everyone else was in the dark as to what was being said.

Aragorn replied, 'They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.'

'Aragorn,' said Legolas.  'They cannot win this fight.  They are all going to die!'

Aragorn shouted, shocking everyone in the room, "Then I shall die as one of them!"  Aragorn turned and left the armory.  Legolas moved to follow, but Gimli stopped him.  So Legolas left the armory through another door.  Ami said goodbye to Serenity and Boromir before running after Legolas, calling his name.

Boromir stooped to lift Chibi-Usa.  "Wake up, little one.  It's time for you to go now."  Chibi-Usa opened her eyes and bid farewell to her mother before letting her father lead her to the caves.

Serenity smiled.  The people of Rohan would not fail as long as they had loved ones to protect and defend.

*******

"Come on, Scouts!" Serenity said.  She, Haruka, and Ami raised their transformation pens in the air.  They were in the main hall.  Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Théoden were there.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

Moon Crystal Power!"

In the usual flashes of lights and colour, the Sailor Scouts transformed.  Legolas, Boromir, Gimli, and Théoden were quite shocked at the skimpy outfits the girls now wore.  Aragorn was not nearly as shocked as the others, though.  He had seen how short the skirts were when Serenity had first saved Frodo.  Although, he still thought them to be hopelessly indecent.

Haruka sighed at the looks.  "Well, you try fighting in a dress and see how well you can move around.  The short skirts and skin-tight body suits make it easier to move around and fight.  Besides, it's the uniform.  We couldn't change it if we wanted to."  Ami was blushing abundantly.

Legolas had already talked to Aragorn and they were about to head out when they heard something.  A loud horn.

"That is no Orc horn," said Legolas.  The group left the hall and headed out to see what was happening.  Serenity, Ami and Haruka were running ahead of the others.

They saw it first.  A group of Elves, led by Haldir.  Théoden came up and asked, "How is this possible?"

Haldir spoke.  "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell.  An alliance once existed between Elves and Men.  Long ago we fought and died together.  We come to honor that allegiance."  A figure stepped out of the ranks and stood alongside Haldir and removed her hood.  It was Makoto.  Serenity happily ran to hug her, followed by Haruka and Ami.  Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn greeted Haldir, who said to Théoden, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Makoto transformed, shocking several elves, and they all made their way to the wall.  "So," Serenity asked Makoto, "how are things going with Haldir?"  The princess of Jupiter smiled and extended her left hand, showing off the wedding ring on the third finger.    It was silver and gold with an oval emerald.  "No way!" screeched Serenity.

"Congratulations," said Ami and Haruka, smiling.

Makoto was beaming.  "It was just a small ceremony.  We want to have a celebration with all of our friends after all this is over."  She frowned at that.

"Don't worry about it," comforted Haruka.  "Everything'll turn out alright in the end."  They reached the top of the wall and took their positions.

Scanning the open field outside the wall, Ami decided to make it more difficult for the Uruk-Hai.  "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" The field below was turned to ice.  The girls smiled at Ami's idea.

Then they heard the noise. The rumbling.  They were coming.  That was the only sound.  The stomping of twenty thousand feet approaching.

Until it started to rain.

"Great, grumbled Serenity.  "I _hate_ thunderstorms."

Boromir placed a hand around her waist.  "Don't worry.  I am here, Usako."  She was amazed at how much those simple words comforted her.  Still, the beastly growls and screeches of the enemy were chilling her to the core.  Makoto readied her bow with the rest of the elves.  Then the Uruk-Hai charged.

Grimly, Théoden muttered, "And so it begins."

AN: :D You'll have to wait for the battle of Helm's Deep to really get underway.  Hey, did you notice that in the Helm's Deep scene in the movie that the music is the Lothlorien theme, except it's played with brass instruments?  In answer to the question you're all thinking, yes, I am a band nerd.  AND PROUD OF IT!! Remember, questions, comments, constructive criticism, and, in other words, reviews are always welcome.

Vittaria: Hotaru will rejoin the group soon enough.  And I'm going to put Minako's special chapter(s) after I finish with Helm's Deep. Thanks as always for the review!

Lady-Gothic: Thank you so much!

lady love: Lol! I try to update ASAP.

koosei: My English teacher says, "Everything an author puts in a story is meaningful."  That's as big of a hint as you'll get!       PS. Usagi's always thought with her heart before her head.

chibi-ami: Thanks! Writing them helps me too!

Deathblade-Prime: The battle starts next chapter! Excited?

PS: I'm asking for your opinions: Should I let Haldir die or not?


	23. In Which They Fight For Helm's Deep

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Recap: Makoto readied her bow with the rest of the elves.  Then the Uruk-Hai charged.

Grimly, Théoden muttered, "And so it begins."

Chapter 24

"Stop!" shouted Serenity.  Amazingly, the Uruk-Hai did.  Her scouts were right behind her.  "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! These are the Sailor Scouts.  We will right wrongs and triumph over evil.  And that _definitely_ means you!"

A disembodied male voice was heard over the whole field.  "Ah, my dear Sailor Moon.  Enjoy what little time you have left with _him_, for you will be mine once this battle is over."  The Scouts were nervous, but they refused to let it show.  They knew that voice.  Then the voice seemed to command the opposing army, "Destroy Helm's Deep.  Capture all the Sailor Scouts."  The enemy roared, and then resumed their assault on the fortress.

The Uruk-Hai had a hard time charging.  They stumbled and slipped on Ami's ice field.  But then they began stepping on each other to get to the wall.

Aragorn ordered the elves to fire.  Makoto shot her bow, which she specially charged with electricity, and Ami, Serenity, and Haruka attacked.  Many Uruks that were hit fell, but there were so, so many still coming.

Theoden and Aragorn continued to order the Men and Elves to shoot volleys of arrows.  Until the ladders were raised.  Aragorn called out in Elvish, and Ami translated for the girls, "Swords."  Haruka readied the sword that formed from her pure heart crystal, while the other girls charged their attacks.  

Boromir stood right beside Serenity.  "I will not leave your side, Usako," he said, just loud enough for her to hear it.  The voice had unnerved him, and because of his specific threat to the Scouts, he, Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were being very protective of them.

The disgusting creatures arrived at the top of the wall and were met with blades and magic.

Bright flashes of lightning shot from Makoto's hands.  Beside her, Haruka was slicing the Uruk-Hai down with her Space Sword Blaster attack, and Ami's ice shards were cutting deep into the bodies of the enemy.  Serenity was shooting her shimmering tiara through the Uruk-Hai, slicing them to pieces.

And Théoden, who was watching from a platform at the top of a staircase, was amazed that young women who were so kind and gentle and beautiful could cause that much death and devastation to the enemy.

Legolas and Gimli were still working on their game of who could kill more Uruk-Hai, and Legolas was winning at the moment.  Their game seemed to release some of the tension and relax the girls.

But more and more of Saruman's army were making it to the tops of the ladders and onto the wall, no matter how many Uruks the Sailor Scouts cut down.  There were always more and more coming for them.  And they did seem to be going for the girls, which put a great deal of pressure on both them and their loved ones, Boromir, Legolas, and Haldir, who were continuously trying to defend them however they could.

After a short while, they had all been separated into smaller groups.  Legolas was with Haruka, Makoto and Haldir, Serenity was with Boromir and Gimli, and Ami was with Aragorn.  "Causeway!" shouted Aragorn.  The Uruk-Hai were using many shields to make a sort of shell around themselves as the marched up the causeway towards the gate.  Ami and several nearby archers shot at the formation.  It was hard to kill them under that much shielding, but the formation was weak at the sides.

The Mercurian glanced towards a bright light on the field below.  Two Uruk-Hai were running towards the only gap in the wall with torches.  _Explosives!_ Ami thought.  _They're going to take the wall down with a form of explosive.  She frantically tugged on Aragorn's sleeve and pointed out the problem, then promptly shot ice shards at the vile creatures.  "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Aragorn shouted for Legolas' attention.  The Mirkwood elf and Makoto both shot at the enemy sprinters, though Makoto's arrows were still electrical.  Between the three of them, they were able to kill only one of them.  The other one leapt into the gap, and the wall exploded._

*******

In the caves, the women and children gasped and a few screamed at the violent tremor that rumbled through the cavern.  Chibi-Usa, in full Sailor uniform, but with a light pink cloak over it, clung to Eowyn's arm tightly.  All those in the caves were praying, some silently, some not, for the safe return of their loved ones.

*******

Legolas watched in terror as Ami and Aragorn and more than a few others flew a short distance into the air from the explosion, and then plummeted to the ground with the rubble.  Ami rose with a slight limp, but Aragorn was not moving.  Haruka called the Elf's name.  "Legolas, we need to concentrate on what we're doing.  Don't worry about them!"  Very reluctantly, he turned back to the battle.  Then Haruka slipped away to help the men at the gate, where the enemy was trying to break through.

Gimli, however, decided to move his battle to where he could help his friends.  So he jumped off the remainder of the wall and he and Ami began to defend the unconscious Aragorn.  But Gimli was pushed down into the water, and Ami was being overwhelmed.  There were just too many of them.

Ami glanced back towards Aragorn, and found that he was no longer unconscious and was rising from the ground.  He immediately ordered the Elves behind him to release their arrows.  Ami was freed, and was now able to go and pull Gimli out of the water.  Aragorn led a charge of Elves against the Uruk-Hai that were pouring through the opening in the wall.  Legolas slid down the staircase on a shield, and ran to join his friends.  Serenity and Boromir also made their way down to the battle below.

A short while later, Makoto and Haldir heard Aragorn calling them. 'To the Keep!' he shouted in Elvish.  Haldir nodded and repeated the order to those nearby.  He let several Elves pass before he and Makoto began fighting their way towards the Keep.

Neither of them saw the blade that cut deep into Haldir's side.  The weapon seemed to come out of nowhere.  Gasping in pain, the Elf stumbled and nearly fell before regaining his balance.  Makoto angrily killed the Uruk-Hai who was about to stab her husband in the back.  Haldir leaned greatly on her shoulder and the two walked unsteadily, still heading for the Keep.

But Makoto was weakening, and she couldn't support so much of his weight and still defend the both of them for much longer.  Then she did something she had not done in a very, very long time.  She called for help.

Aragorn heard her cry out, and turned to see what the problem was, then he ran quickly towards them, killing any enemy in his way.  Makoto made it to the top of the staircase and was trying to make her way down them, but she tripped, and she and Haldir went tumbling down the stairs.  Aragorn met them at the bottom.  He helped Haldir to his feet and allowed the Elf to lean on him for support.  Makoto scrambled to stand, and she led them to the Keep, destroying all the Uruk-Hai who came anywhere near them.

*******

Meanwhile, at the gate, the Uruk-Hai had broken a hole in the wooden gate.  They stuck crossbows into the opening and shot wildly.  Haruka was hit.  The arrow went right through her left hand.  She angrily snapped it in half and tore it out, and then ripped a part of her skirt and wrapped her hand tightly, effectively stopping the blood flow.  The Men around her forced the Uruk-Hai away from the opening for a while.

*******

Aragorn left Makoto and Haldir once they were away from the main body of Uruk-Hai.  He headed for the gates.  Still supporting her husband, Makoto continued to stumble to the main hall, where Haldir could rest.  Aragorn had told her that Ami was there also, and that she was tending to the wounded.  She met Boromir on the way, and he helped her and Haldir to the hall.

Aragorn made it to the gates, where Haruka and Gimli were.

Théoden called, "Hold them!"

"How long do you need?" shouted Aragorn.

"As long as you can give me."

Aragorn nodded.  "Gimli.  Haruka."  He led them to a side door that took them outside.  They quietly edged around the wall, and Aragorn peeked around the corner to see the gates from the outside.

"Come on.  We can take them," encouraged Gimli.

Aragorn looked almost skeptically at the Dwarf.  "It's a long way."

Gimli glanced around the edge and hesitated for a moment.  Then he said, "Toss me."

"What?" Aragorn said quietly.

"I cannot jump the distance!  You'll have to toss me!"

Realizing how uncomfortable the situation made him, Haruka said to Gimli, "Don't worry about it.  We won't tell a soul."  Gimli looked at her thankfully.  Aragorn tossed him over, and then he jumped, followed by Haruka.  The three of them fought hard to keep the orcs away from the gate while those on the other side of it worked to repair it as much as they could.

"Aragorn!  Gimli!  Haruka!  Get out of there!" Théoden called from behind the last tiny opening in the gate.  Then the gap was boarded up.

*******

Legolas and Serenity were on the high walls of the Keep, slicing down the supporting ropes of the ladders that the opposing army was raining to the wall, and also shooting any Uruk-Hai on said ladders.  Legolas was particularly worried about Ami.  He hadn't seen her since they had been called into the Keep.  And Serenity was very concerned about Boromir's whereabouts, since they had been separated earlier.

Serenity heard a great commotion below, and she leaned over the wall.  Haruka, Gimli, and Aragorn were fighting back Uruk-Hai on the outside of the gate.  She turned and got Legolas' attention.  He glanced over the edge, and then took a long rope that lay coiled on the ground.  "Aragorn!" he called for his friend's attention.  The Man looked up, and Legolas threw one end of the rope down to the three who were outside the gate.  Legolas and Serenity used all their strength to pull their friends up and over the wall.

Then came the call to retreat.  "Fall back!"

Aragorn and Haruka led the group.  "Hurry!" Aragorn called to others nearby.  "Inside! Get them inside!"

Saruman's army overran the outside of Helm's Deep.

*******

"They're breaking in!" shouted one woman.  Others began to cry out in despair.  They had sat all night listening to the sounds of war from outside.

Chibi-Usa hugged Eowyn one last time before taking a ready stance before the closed door to the mines.  She was prepared to do the job her mother has assigned her to, no matter how afraid she was.  And Chibi-Usa was quite afraid.

*******

Serenity ran to embrace Boromir.  "I'm sorry!" he said.  "I'm sorry I let you out of my sight."  She just gave him a quick kiss and hugged him tighter.

"Serenity!" called Ami.  "I need your help!"  Serenity let go of Boromir and they ran over to where Ami was tending to Haldir, who had gone unconscious from loss of blood.  "I need you to concentrate the healing power of the Silver Crystal on the wound while I stitch it closed.  He needs both if he's going to survive."

Legolas was greatly relieved to see that Ami was safe, but he decided to give her space to work to save Haldir.

Tears were streaming silently down Makoto's face as she clasped Haldir's hand.  She hadn't told him yet.  She hadn't told anyone.  If she had said anything, they would have forced her into the caves, too.  Makoto had had a feeling that she needed to be in this battle, and the feeling proved to be true.  She was the only thing that had kept Haldir alive to this point, having protected him when he was injured and carried him in to safety.  And if she had told him her news, he would have forced her to the caves, and he would have been killed.  A brief sob escaped her lips.  _Please, she thought.  __Please be alright, Haldir.  I need you here…**we need you here.  And I haven't even told you yet.**_

Serenity and Ami began mending Haldir, and Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and Haruka joined the others in barricading the door to the hall against the attacking Uruk-Hai.

Théoden had given up inside.  "The fortress is taken.  It is over."

Aragorn shouted, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it.  They still defend it. They have died defending it.

After a few short minutes, Ami had finished and Serenity sighed from exhaustion. Ami turned to Makoto.  "It's OK, now.  He'll make it."  Makoto smiled softly and nodded, as she was unable to do anything else.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" asked Aragorn.  No one answered.  "Is there no other way?" he repeated.

Gamling answered him this time.  "There is one passage.  It leads into the mountains.  But they will not get far.  The Uruk-Hai are too many."

Serenity stood tall and said, "Well, we will just have to reduce their numbers, then, won't we?"  Aragorn sent several Men to get them out of the caves and barricade the entrance.

Théoden spoke.  "So much death.  What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

"We do what we've always done," said Serenity.  "We fight it with every fiber of our being.  We fight it with our heart, body, and soul.  And we never, _ever give up hope.  For in the end, all we have is our hope."_

Théoden seemed moved by her words.

"Ride out with me," said Aragorn quietly.  It gained the attention of everyone in the room.  "Ride out and meet them."

Théoden liked the idea.  "For death and glory."

"For Rohan," replied Aragorn.  "For your people."  Gimli noted that dawn had arrived.

"Yes," said Théoden.  "Yes.  The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."  Gimli ran off to sound said horn.  Théoden placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

Horses were brought for everyone except for Ami and Makoto.  They were staying behind to tend to those who were too injured to fight, particularly Haldir, and to try to prevent any Uruk-Hai from getting into the caves.

Theoden said, "Fell deeds, awake.  Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn."  Gimli sounded the horn, and a great rumble shook the whole of Helm's Deep.  The Uruk-Hai broke through the door.  

Haruka shouted, "Uranus World Shaking!"  A great ball of orange energy destroyed the Uruk-Hai inside the hall and some outside the hall.  Haruka raised her sword.  Serenity was unsure of what to do, until a sword mysteriously appeared floating in front of her.  She recognized it.  It was the sword Chibi-Chibi, the Light of Hope, had given her to defeat Galaxia.  Serenity smiled and took the weapon.

Théoden raised his sword.  "Forth Eorlingas!"  He led them out against the Uruk-Hai.  Boromir refused to leave Serenity's side this time.  He made sure he was always nearby, and he kept an eye on her.  They rode down the causeway, clearing it of Uruk-Hai as they went.

A bright figure on an equally bright horse appeared on the crest of a nearby slope.  "Gandalf," whispered Aragorn.

Serenity and Haruka looked up.  Eomer rode up next to Gandalf, followed by a familiar figure in a Sailor Scout uniform.  "Rei," Serenity said happily.

"Rohirrim!" Eomer called.  An army seemed to appear out of nowhere on the hill with them.

"To the King!" Eomer shouted, and the few thousand riders started down the slope.  The Uruk-Hai army prepared for them at the bottom, and pointed a wall of spears towards them.

But the sun rose just over the crest of the hill, and the light blinded the enemy.  Rei unleashed her simplest, but most widespread, attack on the unsuspecting Uruk-Hai.  "Mars Fire Ignite!"  The first row of Uruk-Hai was burned to a crisp.  She then readied her Flame Sniper bow, ready to attack again.

The Rohirrim crashed into Saruman's army, and in a short while all the Uruk-Hai were dead.

*******

Serenity and Boromir ran inside to see Chibi-Usa.  The pink-haired child threw herself at her parents.  "Guess what!" she exclaimed! I took down an Uruk-Hai all by myself!"

Serenity was quite clearly shocked.  "An Uruk-Hai made it to the caves?"

"Just one, and _I_ killed it!"

"How?" asked Boromir.

"I just used my Pink Sugar Heart Attack. The Uruk-Hai was allergic to it.  It broke out in hives and had trouble breathing and he, well, died."

Haldir slowly opened his eyes and groaned.  He looked around for a moment, and his eyes rested on his wife.  Makoto had been crying, a lot.  Haldir smiled and opened his arms to her.  She sighed joyfully and hugged him, making sure to be careful of his healing wound.

Legolas stepped inside the hall.  Ami rose and ran to him.  The Elf grabbed her waist, lifted her so their faces were level, and kissed her.

Rei walked in with Haruka.  She saw a couple passionately kissing nearby, and her jaw dropped when she realized that the woman was Ami.  She turned to Haruka.  "Since when does sweet, quiet, shy Ami act like that?"

Haruka laughed lightly.  "Since she fell in love.  Don't worry.  She'd only like that with him.  She's still her normal self otherwise."

Rei looked around, and saw Boromir holding a sleeping, exhausted Chibi-Usa in one arm.  His other arm was around Serenity's waist, and she was leaning on him and hugging him.  Rei continued to scan the room, and her eyes fell on Makoto and an injured Elf embracing.  _It seems that I missed a lot in everyone's love lives!_ she thought to herself.  Then Eomer entered the room and their eyes met for a moment.  _I wonder if mine is starting to pick up._

Slowly, Makoto walked over to her princess.  "Serenity," she asked, "did that voice at the beginning of the battle belong to who I think it belonged to?"

Serenity looked up and slowly nodded her head.

AN: OK it was unanimous.  Haldir lives!  Yay!  Muahahaha!  Who was the mysterious voice?  And what's does Makoto have to tell everyone?  It's a looooong wait to find out!  I'll be starting on Makoto's story next, but after that updates will be slow.  It'll be hard to write the ROTK section without a copy of the script.  Yeah, I've read the books, but I choose to go with the movie timeline.  OK, I've been writing for hours, so I'll wrap it up and post this.  Merry Christmas, and POWER TO THE BAND NERDS!!!


	24. In Which Minako Meets Gollum

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Recap from a LONG time ago:

Sitting up, and still taking deep gasping breaths, Sam said, "I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise: 'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to. I don't mean to."

"Sam," Frodo said as he pulled his friend to him.

Minako completely ignored the touching moment behind her and started paddling to the opposite shore, where Frodo had been heading. Frodo and Sam turned to her. "Miss Minako," said Sam, "you don't need to come. You can still go back. You know we're headed for Mordor."

Somehow, Minako managed to smile warmly. "I know. But I feel I have to go. There's something more out there for me, and this is the way. I can sense it…" She trailed off, staring into the distance. "Besides," she added, "I can help protect you. You two don't pose much of a threat on your own, and we're headed straight into enemy territory. Speaking of heading places, we'll not get anywhere fast if I don't get some help rowing."

The two Hobbits took turns paddling with the second paddle, and the trio made their way across the shore.

Chapter 25

Minako sighed. She was walking with Frodo and Sam. She had walked with Frodo and Sam yesterday. She had walked with Frodo and Sam the day before that. And the day before that. And the day before that. And quite frankly, she was getting pretty tired of walking with Frodo and Sam.

But they were people on a mission. They were on their way to Mordor.

And then, last night, as if to spite her, it began to rain.  Crouching during a rainstorm and shivering in between two hobbits, sweet as they may be, was not how she wanted to spend her nights.

And there had been something watching them from above.  It had made her a little uneasy.  Frodo had noticed it, too, the creature that was following them.

But right now she was a bit more concerned about the mysterious stench, and how the weather here was affecting her hair.

"Hey," she said, "is it just me, or does this place look familiar."

Sam took a look around.  "It's not just you.  It does look familiar."

"That's because we've been here before," Frodo sighed, frustrated.  "We're going in circles."

The two began to talk a bit about the stink that she had noticed earlier.  Minako was distracted by the odd creature she saw, peeking at them from behind a boulder.

  She carefully approached it.  It turned suddenly and looked at her.  It was a sickly little thing, with gangly limbs and wispy hair.  It looked almost afraid of her.  "Hey, she whispered to it.   "It's OK.  You've nothing to fear from me.  Come on out."  She offered it some chocolate she had been saving.  

It appeared interested in the mysterious food, and made as if to approach her, but Frodo called out, "Minako! We're moving on!"

"OK," she turned and called back.  When she turned back, the creature was gone.  Feeling pity for it, she left the chocolate on a rock.  "Here you go.  I know that you're around here, somewhere.  Enjoy the chocolate!"

And she jogged off after Sam and Frodo.

*******

Minako had gone off on a walk.  Frodo and Sam were asleep, bless their little souls.  But the sailor scout of Venus couldn't sleep.  She was far too curious about the special thing she felt was waiting for her.  What could it possibly be?  And she was worried about the others.  She had never been prone to worrying, but recently that was all she did.  And, quite frankly, it worried her!

She looked up suddenly.  There were cries and screams coming from their small camp.  Minako began to run.  She hadn't realized how far she had wandered.  When she reached the camp, Frodo was pointing Sting at the throat of the small creature from earlier, and Sam was rubbing his neck and breathing heavily.

"You!" she shouted at the creature.  "What are you doing here?  What did you do?" She turned to Frodo.  "Please, Frodo, put Sting away."  He did not remove the short sword until Sam moved over and tied the Elven rope around the creature's neck.  It began wailing loudly.

"We had better keep moving, then," Frodo said.  Tugging the rope harshly, Sam followed Frodo and dragged the being after him violently.

They walked until dawn with the creature, whose name, Minako found out, was Gollum.  Gollum wailed and screeched the whole time.  "It burns! It freezes!  Take it off us!"

"Here, have some of this," Minako said as she offered more chocolate to Gollum.  "It might cheer you up a bit."  He hesitated a moment before snatching it and devouring it greedily.  Apparently, he liked chocolate.

"You should thank her for that!" Sam insisted.  When Gollum didn't move, the Hobbit yanked again on the rope.

Minako was miffed at Sam.  "Why'd you do that?  He doesn't know any better."  Gollum resumed his wailing.

"Every orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket," Sam complained.  "Let's just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" cried Gollum and Minako at the same time.  "That would kill us," Gollum protested.  "Kill us!"

Sam turned on him.  "It's no more than you deserve!"

"Weather or not he deserves to die isn't up to you to decide, Sam!" shouted Minako.

Gollum stopped his cries.  "We be nice to them if they be nice to us.  Take it off us.  We swears to do what you wants.  We swears."

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust," said Frodo, reasonably.

"We swears…to serve the master of the precious.  We will swear on…on…the precious!"

Frodo thought for a moment.  "The Ring is treacherous.  It will hold you to your word."

"Yes," Gollum said while crawling towards the Hobbits, "on the precious.  On the precious."

Sam stepped angrily towards Gollum.  "I don't believe you!"  Gollum ran and crouched behind Minako's legs, and she knelt down beside him.  "He's trying to trick us," Sam insisted.  "If we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep.

Slowly, Frodo walked to where Gollum and Minako were kneeling.  He asked Gollum, "You know the way to Mordor?"

Gollum nodded. "Yes."

"You've been there before?"

"Yes."

In one quick movement, Frodo reached and removed the rope from around Gollum's neck.  The small creature looked on in disbelief and amazement.  Sam obviously wasn't pleased with this turn of events.  Minako, however, was.

Frodo instructed Gollum, "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

AN: OK.  I know it's short.  But it's difficult to incorporate a new character into the story and still accomplish what needs to be done.  Anyway I hope to update again before the brake ends.  Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

Thanks to everyone who updated!

I've pretty much already decided, but I'm just curious.  What do you guys think I should do about Denethor's semi-insaneness in the ROTK part?


	25. In Which They Approach The Black Gate

disclaimer: i DO NOT own lotr or sm.

Recap:

In one quick movement, Frodo reached and removed the rope from around Gollum's neck.  The small creature looked on in disbelief and amazement.  Sam obviously wasn't pleased with this turn of events.  Minako, however, was.

Frodo instructed Gollum, "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

Chapter 26

"See?  See?  We've led you out," Gollum said.  "Hurry, Hobbitses, and Mistress.  Hurry!"  Minako stepped out of the rocky terrain, and into a great puddle.  She yelped and stumbled backwards onto dry ground.  Sam's foot sunk into the unstable ground as well.

"It's a bog," he announced.  "He's led us into a swamp."  Gollum began to talk about how he had found the only safe path through it.

A short while later, they stopped for a short rest.  "I hate this place," complained Sam.  "It's too quiet.  There's been no sight nor sound of a bird to two days."

"No, no birdses to eat," muttered a miserable sounding Gollum.  "No crunchable birdses.  We are famished. Yes! Famished we are, precious."  He looked to Minako, whom he had been calling Mistress, for some odd reason, hoping for more sweets.

She shook her head.  "Sorry.  I'm out of chocolate, now."

He began to wail.  "We must starve!"

Sam snapped at Gollum," Well starve then, and good riddance!"

"Oh, cruel Hobbit.   It does not care if we be hungry.  It does not care if we should die."  Gollum crawled over to Frodo and Minako.  "Not like Master and Mistress.  Mistress cares, and Master knows."  Minako was unsure of the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when Gollum spoke of how "Master knows".  She greatly disliked noticing similarities between Gollum and Frodo, but there had been more and more of them recently.

*******

"Frodo!" Minako shrieked.  She and Sam scrambled to where he had fallen into the murky waters.  But Gollum was ahead of them, and he pulled Frodo out.

The small Hobbit was gasping for breath and was very shaken up.  "Don't follow the lights." Gollum scolded.  Then the creature turned and continued on the trail.

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam, running up to him, "are you alright?"  But Frodo didn't answer; he just stared after Gollum with a look of surprise and shock.

Minako called after him, "Thank you, Gollum."  The creature paused, completely unmoving, before turning slowly to look at Minako.  "Thank you," she said again.  Gollum nodded slowly, and then he called to the others, asking them to catch up.

*******

SCREEEEEEEECH!

Minako awoke with a start, as did Sam.  Frodo was awake, as he had been talking to Gollum.  "Black Riders!" Sam announced.

"Hide!  Hide!" said Gollum.  Well, Minako didn't need to be told again.  She rushed to grab her back and follow the others.  But Frodo suddenly curled up in pain, with his hand over his old injury.  Minako turned back to pull him under the bush where Sam and Gollum were waiting and hiding.

"I thought we were dead," Sam said, referring to the Black Riders.

"Dead? No," replied Gollum, "you cannot kill them.  No."

_Great,_ thought Minako.  _Evil creepy things that we can't get rid of. Just perfect._

Just then it flew overhead, causing Gollum to cry out and cover his head with his hands.  "Wraiths.  Wraiths on wings.  They are calling for the precious."

Frodo's eyes began to haze and roll back in his head.  He unconsciously reached for the Ring.  But Sam caught and held his hand.  Minako decided to try something.  She thought of happy, calming things, and then she began to stroke Frodo's forehead, sending him waves of comfort.  His breathing evened out and his eyes returned to normal.

After the wraiths had passed, Gollum insisted that they move on.  "The Black Gate is very close."

*******

And then there it was, right in front of her.  The Black Gate of Mordor.  It was…very, very black and evil looking.  Minako gulped involuntarily.

"You don't have to go, Minako," Sam said after seeing how uneasy she was.  "You've done plenty just getting us here, and we're very thankful for it."

Minako spoke up before he could say any more.  "No Sam.  I came with you guys specifically to protect you from the type of things that are in there.  I'm sticking with you two and Sméagol for a while more.  There's no way you're getting rid of me yet."

Sméagol was ducked partially behind Minako, covering his face with one hand, peeking through the fingers.  With the other hand he was clasping her right leg like a lifeline.  The small, sickly creature was unmistakably fearful of this place.  Frodo had asked her and Sam to call him Sméagol, because it was his true name.  Minako agreed, but Sam just sighed through his nose and ignored the comment.

Sam and Frodo had crawled up behind a rock and were peering down.  "My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could se us now," Sam quietly said.

Minako edged closer to the Hobbits, with Sméagol right at her side.  He said, "Master says to show him the way into Mordor.  So good Sméagol does, Master says so."

"I did," breathed Frodo, as if wondering what he had gotten himself into.

The absolutely huge, heavy gates were guarded by dozens and dozens of orcs, and approaching from the right was an army of Men who would join with the evil forces.  The four companions pulled closer to the ground to avoid being seen, and Sméagol covered his head and face.  Minako put her arm over his shoulder to ease his discomfort.  He glanced up at her, and she smiled to him.  He pulled himself closer to her side, feeling protected and safe.

Two great big ugly…..things opened the Black Gate for the oncoming army.  "Look!" said Sam.  "The gate. It's opening!" And with that he moved quickly over to  look for a safe way down the steep, rocky slope.

"Sam!"

"Sam, no!"

Minako and Frodo called out to Sam, who began falling downward along with the unstable ground he had formerly been crouching on.  Minako whipped her Venus Love Chain from her belt and sent it after the tumbling Hobbit.  "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she said, as loudly as she dared.  The magical orange chain wrapped around Sam's waist.  Immediately, Minako began to pull him up.  But the motion had caught the attention of two soldiers, and, although they hadn't seen the two Hobbits and the girl yet, they soon would.  So Frodo joined Minako in her efforts, and the three of them ducked behind rocks and boulders before they could be seen.

Sméagol scurried over to them.  "Master and Mistress are alright, aren't they?" he asked.  

Minako and Frodo nodded.  She glanced over her shoulder at the looming gate.  "I wish there was some other way, but there isn't"

Sméagol spoke up.  "There _is_ another way.  More secret.  A dark way."

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" Sam asked rudely.

"Because Master and Mistress did not ask."  

Sam insisted that Sméagol was up to something.  But Frodo ignored his comment, and asked, "Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?"

Sméagol nodded weakly.  "Yes.  There's a path, and some stairs.  And then a tunnel."  He leaded his head into Frodo's side.

Frodo looked at Sméagol, then said, "He's led us this far, Sam."

"Mr. Frodo, no."

"He's been true to his word."  Sméagol looked up at Frodo, realizing that he trusted him.

"No," Sam uselessly said again.

"Lead the way, Sméagol," instructed Frodo.

Sméagol almost smiled.  "Good Sméagol always helps." He turned to Minako.  "Come, please, Mistress.  We lead the way!"

AN: Okay. I'm sosososososososososososoSO sorry that it's been so long since the last update.  And now I won't be updating until after finals, so look for a chapter between January 27-31, ok? Thanks to all the reviewers, EVERY LAST ONE!!! Love ya!

**Question of the Chapter:**   Who truly wants a Minako romance?

Answer in reviews, please!

See ya next time.


	26. In Which The Four Are Separated

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or SM.

Recap: Sméagol almost smiled.  "Good Sméagol always helps." He turned to Minako.  "Come, please, Mistress.  We lead the way!"

Chapter 27

So there was Minako, minding her own business, when a dead, bloody rabbit was dropped onto her lap, and another on Frodo's lap.  Needless to say, she was a bit alarmed and disgusted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Look!" said Sméagol eagerly.  "Look.  See what Sméagol finds." He almost sounded like he was giggling as he danced in a circle.  "They are young." He snapped a bone in one of them.  "They are tender.  They are nice.  Yes they are.  Eat them.  Eat them!"  He took a bit out of the side of one, tearing its side open and some of it's innards out.

Minako was sure she was about to vomit, when luckily, Sam came and snatched the rabbit out of Sméagol's hands.  "You'll make them sick you will, behaving like that.  "Frodo glanced up wearily.  He hadn't seemed himself lately.  Right now he looked ill.  Sam continued.  "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys."

*******

Sam was a good cook, but Sméagol didn't think so.  The two of them were arguing over what food tasted better.  Minako and Frodo sat nearby.  She was combing through his hair and listening to him talk about whatever he wished.  Minako had insisted that he had been to quiet lately, and that he could talk about anything, as long as he talked.  Currently, the subject was birds, which also happened to be her favorite animal, so she was quite interested.

Until they heard what sounded similar to a bird, but neither Minako nor Frodo believed that it was.  It sounded too…human.  That was it. It was a signal or something.  Frodo absently rose and began to follow the sound.  Minako followed, and the two left Sam and Sméagol to their little argument.

She followed the Hobbit to the crest of a hill, where they settled themselves flat against the ground, peeking their heads over.  Minako quickly flipped her hood up to hide her golden hair.  Its radiant colour would catch the sunlight and attract attention, and they didn't want that.  Recently, the skills and qualities that made her the leader of the protectors of the princess had begun to surface.  She was finding herself to be more and more suited for her current situation.  And she was proud of her new skills.  Unfortunately, cooking still wasn't one of them, which is why Sam always cooked.

They saw many Men marching, and it looked like they were headed to Mordor._  It's definitely best if they don't see us,_ she thought.  Quietly, well, fairly quietly, Sam and Sméagol crawled up beside Frodo and Minako.  "Who are they?" inquired Sam.

Sméagol answered, "Wicked Men.  Servants of Sauron.  They are called to Mordor.  The Dark One is gathering all armies to him.  It won't be long now.  He will soon be ready."

Sam turned to Sméagol and hesitantly asked, "Ready to do what?"

"To make his war.  The last war that will cover all the world in Shadow."

Frodo began to rise, saying, "We've got to get moving."

But Sam stopped him.  "Mr. Frodo, look."  Minako turned as well.  It was much bigger than an elephant.  It looked more like a woolly mammoth, without the mass of hair.  Its tusks were threatening, as was its size.  "It's an oliphaunt." Another one emerged from the brush behind it.  "No one at home will believe this."  Frodo almost smiled.

Then they heard the phony bird call again.  "Come on!" Minako whispered urgently, as she followed Sméagol away, checking to make sure that her Venus Love Chain was at her side.  Frodo and Sam were about to follow, but they were distracted by the fight beginning below them.

Minako and Sméagol had gotten a safe distance away, when she heard Frodo cry out.  She whipped around, her hood falling back off her head.  She hadn't known that they weren't following right behind her.  Swearing under her breath, she commanded Sméagol to stay put and stay hidden while she returned to help the Hobbits.  He nervously complied, and she dashed back to where they had been.

"Wait," she heard Sam say.  "We're innocent travelers."  She leapt up into a tree almost silently.  Glorfindel had taught her a few things while she was in Rivendell.  He also insisted that Arwen had stolen his horse and gone to save Frodo in his place, but the Scouts had refused to take sides in that argument.  Anyways, she now had a good view of what was happening below her.

There were several Men in green cloaks holding the Hobbits captive.  They must have been the ones who had used the bird signal.  There were too many of them for Minako to single handedly free the Hobbits.  The leader stepped forward.  "There are no travelers in this land.  Only servants of the Dark Tower."

Frodo spoke up.  "We are bound to an errand of secrecy."  The man paused and slowly turned.  "Those that claim to oppose the enemy would do well not to hinder us."

"The enemy?" the man said.  He turned the dead body of an enemy soldier over onto his back.  She felt oddly sorry for the dead soldier.  He wasn't very old.  In fact he was quite young.  "His sense of duty was no less than yours, I deem.  You wonder what his name is, where he came from.  And if he was really evil at heart.  What lies or threats led him on this long march from home.  If he would not rather have stayed there…in peace."  He turned away from the body and looked into the trees, and almost right at Minako.  But his eyes were unfocused, showing he was deep in thought.  Deep eyes…..deep eyes……deep, deep eyes.

When Minako shook herself out of a stupor, the men were moving off with the Hobbits in tow.  Jumping out of the tree, she mentally scolded herself for the lapse in concentration in a potentially dangerous situation.  She headed back to where she had left Sméagol, so they could follow Sam and Frodo and try to figure out a way to free them.

*******

Frodo and Sam were unblindfolded in a cavern of sorts.  There were Men wandering around them.  Then the leader of the group approached them.  "My men tell me that you are Orc spies."

"Spies?" exclaimed an indignant Sam.  "Now wait just a minute!"

"Well, if you're not spies then who are you?"  He received no answer.  He sat down.  "Speak!"

Frodo did.  "We are Hobbits of the Shire.  Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?"

"His gardener."

"And where is your skulking friend and the golden haired woman? That gangrel creature had an ill-favored look.  And the woman, why is she traveling with you?  Is she a relative? A love, perhaps?  How do you know her?"

Frodo didn't answer at first.  "There were no others."  The man studied him for a time.  "We set out from Rivendell with nine companions.  One we lost in Moria.  Two were my kin.  There was a she-elf and a woman, her guardian.  A Dwarf there was also.  And an Elf and two Men.  Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor."

The Man's face changed to an expression the Hobbits couldn't decipher.  "You're a friend of Boromir?"

"Yes," Frodo said quietly.  "For my part."

The Man rose and paced for a moment in silence before turning back to them.  "It will grieve you then to learn that he is dead."

Frodo was saddened.  "Dead?  How?  When?"

"As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me."

"If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us," Frodo said, sounding stronger and bolder than he had in quite a while.

The man took a deep breath, never taking his eyes from the Hobbits.  "His horn washed up on the riverbank, about six days past.  It was cloven in two.  But more than this, I know it in my heart.  He was my brother."

*******

**Flashback**

Faramir waded out into the river to intercept the approaching boat with a heavy heart.  In it was his brother, his arms crossed over his sword on his chest, his head tilted to the side.

His brother was dead.  His brother, possibly the only one who understood him ever, was dead and gone forever.

Faramir's shoulders sagged with a great leaden weight, and his world seemed to darken.  He couldn't bring himself to move at all.  So, he just watched the boat pass him, and let it continue on its way.

**Back to normal time**

Faramir was drifting in memories of his brother when his second-in-command called him.  "Captain Faramir.  We found the other two."

AN: Ok, so it wasn't that long. I do intend to update before Monday.  Anyways, some surprises there.  I look forward to your reviews!

And as to the last Question of the Chapter, 99% voted yes on a Minako romance.

**Question of the Chapter:**  Who should Minako be paired with, in your opinion?


	27. In Which They Are All Captured

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the new ideas.

Recap: Faramir was drifting in memories of his brother when his second-in-command called him.  "Captain Faramir.  We found the other two."

Chapter 28

Minako sighed tiredly.  She and Sméagol had followed them all day, and, after seeing Sam and Frodo led behind a waterfall, the two of them had gone down to a small pool of beautifully clean and fresh water.  Minako had given in to her feminine side, which really wasn't that hard to give in to, and had donned a simple, soft orange dress that laced up the front with red laces.

Sméagol was diving around and trying to catch a fish for himself, since she wasn't hungry.  Minako slowly waded into the waist deep water, enjoying the feeling of her muscles relaxing.  She seated herself on a submerged rock, and the water still came up to just past her waist, letting her legs float in the water.  Sméagol started to sing, and she began to ponder how she could free Sam and Frodo.

But suddenly she felt uneasy, like they were being watched.  She glanced around quickly, but saw nothing.  Nervously, Minako folded her legs under her and knelt on the rock, still scanning the woods with her eyes.

*******

"Shall I shoot?" Faramir asked Frodo.

Frodo didn't answer right away.  Below them Minako clearly suspected something was wrong, but Sméagol was oblivious to the danger, as he was still singing.  Frodo couldn't call out to warn them, because they couldn't avoid all the arrows pointed at them.  So he did the only thing he could think of to save Minako and Sméagol.  "Wait.  These beings are bound to me.  And I to them."  Faramir looked at him curiously.  "He is our guide.  And she is our protector and companion.  Please, let me go down to them."  Captain Faramir nodded once, and Frodo turned and quickly made his way down to the pool.

*******

Minako whirled around, still crouching, to face the source of the noise, bringing her Love Chain into her hands, ready for use.  But she was greatly relieved and surprised to find Frodo standing there.  "Frodo?" she asked, looping the Chain back onto her belt.

"Sméagol.  Minako," the Hobbit quietly called to them.  Minako rose to stand on the rock, so that the water now came to her mid-shins.  "Sméagol," Frodo called to him again, since he hadn't heard him the first time.  "Master is here."

"Frodo, how did you escape?  Where is Sam?"  Minako inquired.  She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

"I'll explain later.  We have to move now.  Come on."

Sméagol had turned, but he hadn't moved to approach Frodo.  Minako stepped into the water and waded back to the shore, grabbed her pack and moved to where Frodo was.  "Come on, then, Sméagol."  The creature immediately crawled over to them.  Frodo turned to lead them up the slope.

Minako stopped in her tracks.  The uneasy feeling had reached an uncomfortably high level.  She glanced to the side and saw a glint in the moonlight.

Quick as lightening, she whipped around her Venus Love Chain, striking three Men, and then she shouted "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  The Men were tied together, and she no longer had use of her Chain.

Several more emerged from the darkness.  "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  A beam of orange light hit them and the attackers fell heavily to the ground, unconscious. 

Sméagol called to her.  "Mistress!  Master!"  She spun around to see him being shoved into a sack.  She ran to help him, but she was quickly captured.  Her hands were tightly bound behind her back and she was pinned face-first onto the ground, dirt easily sticking to her still damp dress.

She heard Frodo talking to Sméagol.  "Sméagol, don't struggle.  Sméagol, listen to me."

Frodo.

Frodo had done this.  He had led them into a trap.  Minako turned her face to see him better.  "Why, Frodo?  Why did you do this to us?"  He didn't answer.  He stared sadly at her a moment before being led after Sméagol.

How could he?  Had the Ring influenced him to do this for some reason?  What was wrong with him? Minako began to cry softly and silently, trying to convince herself that Frodo had to have had a good reason for what he had done.

She was still pinned down on her stomach, with one Man half sitting on her back and several Men pointing arrows at her.  A few Men were trying to free the Men who were wrapped in her Chain, who had burn marks across their faces from where the Chain had struck them at first.  Several others were trying to revive the Men who she had attacked with Love and Beauty Shock.

The Captain, the man with the deep eyes, walked over to her and crouched down.  "Who are you?"

Minako stopped crying.  She wouldn't answer the question.  "Get this goon off of me," she bit out.

The Man waved an arm and she was pulled up into a sitting position.  His emotionless face was level with her tear-stained one.  He asked again.  "What is your name?"

She paused, and then decided that she had nothing to gain from not telling him.  "My name is Minako."

He nodded vaguely and asked, "What magic was that you used?"

"Family magic….Who are you?"

"Captain Faramir of Gondor.  Where were you four going?"  She refused to answer.  Minako pressed her lips together and glared at Faramir.  "He betrayed you.  Why would you still protect him?"

She shouted vehemently, "Because he is my friend, and I still have faith in him!  Whether or not he betrayed me, I would _never_ betray him!  _You_ may turn on your friends so easily, but I don't!"   She had barely finished the last words when the soldier behind her quickly turned her around and struck her, causing her to crumple into a heap on her side.  Her head was ringing from the double impact, once from his fist, and again when she hit the ground.  It took a few moments for her to get her eyes to focus properly.

Faramir glared at the Man who had hit her.  He had easily developed a fair measure of respect for Minako.  He stood, and spoke in a deadly calm voice, "Who taught you to strike bound and defenseless women?" 

The man seemed to shrink at Faramir's tone, suggesting he didn't use it often, and was dangerous when he did.  "Sh-She insulted you, Captain."

"If she did it is for me to decide punishment, not you."

The man nodded quickly.  "Yes, Captain."

Faramir ignored him and turned to the Men tending the ones Minako had attacked.  "Take the injured back to camp."  Everyone began to move out.  Faramir knelt down and helped Minako to her feet.  She was dizzy and she stumbled a bit, but he kept her standing.  The archers still had arrows trained on her.  Faramir sighed.  "Do you honestly believe that she could attack right now, when she is still bound and can barely stay standing?"  The archers exchanged unsure glances before lowering their weapons and following Faramir and Minako back to camp, one of them carrying her pack.

*******

Minako awoke to Sméagol's screams.  She squeezed her eyes closed in an attempt to shut out the cries of pain.  After a few minutes they subsided into mild sobs.  Taking a deep breath to try to ease her throbbing head, Minako tried to sit up.  But her hands were still bound, and she fell back again.  She was about to try again when a pair of hands helped her sit up and lean against the stone wall.

Startled, she whirled around.  It was Frodo.  Her liquid eyes turned cold.  "Why?" was all she said.

The Hobbit sighed wearily.  His eyes professed his misery and regret.  "It was the only way I could think of to save your lives.  They had too many Men with arrows that you weren't aware of. I…" he trailed off.

Her face softened greatly.  "I understand.  Oh, Frodo."  

"Boromir is dead.  Faramir is his brother," he said slowly.  Minako gasped.  _Oh, poor Serenity! she thought.  _She must be absolutely heartbroken!_  Tears slowly coursed down her cheeks again for her fallen friend._

Sam moved over, and the two of them snuggled close to Minako on either side, needing the comfort.

**AN**: Yup. It's short, but I said I'd update, so I did.  I'm really getting back into the swing of things again, so I'll hopefully be updating more often.  And I was shocked at how few people, one to be exact, commented on how in the last chapter Faramir recalled seeing Boromir's dead body, but Boromir is actually alive.  Hmm.  And, in regards to the previous Question of the Chapter, the final tally was: 

Faramir: 8

Frodo: 2

Gollum: 1

Anyone but Faramir: 1

Have Arwen Pushed Over the Falls of Rauros: 1. O.o

But remember, this poll simply shows your opinions, not the real outcome of the story.

Well, REVIEW PLEASE!  Thank you!

**Question of the Chapter:** What should be the gender and name of Makoto and Haldir's child?


	28. In Which They Leave Osgiliath

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or Sailor Moon.

Recap: "Boromir is dead.  Faramir is his brother," he said slowly.  Minako gasped.  _Oh, poor Serenity!_ she thought.  _She must be absolutely heartbroken!_  Tears slowly coursed down her cheeks again for her fallen friend.

Sam moved over, and the two of them snuggled close to Minako on either side, needing the comfort.

Chapter 29

"Mr. Frodo," Samwise said, "You go.  Now.  You can do it.  Use the Ring.  Just this once. Put it on."

Frodo breathed deeply, "I can't, Sam."  He spoke slowly, like he was half asleep.  "You were right.  You tried to tell me, but…" he trailed off.  "I'm sorry.  The Ring's taking me, Sam"

"No!" insisted Minako.  "You can't believe that, Frodo.  If you believe that, then you've already given up.  You've already doomed us all."

The Hobbit looked up at her vibrant eyes and was about to answer, when Faramir entered the small cavern they were in.  The three of them quickly stood, although they had to help Minako to her feet, seeing as her hands were still bound behind her back.  Faramir unsheathed his sword, and Minako protectively stepped in front of Sam and Frodo.  But Faramir barely acknowledged her, pushing her gently away, although the shove was enough to make her lose her balance and topple over.  Sam caught her arm and tried to ease her fall as best he could.  Faramir approached Frodo, staring at him with an odd shallow look in his eyes.  "So this is the answer to all the riddles.  Here in the Wild I have you…two Halflings and a woman…and a host of Men at my call.  The Ring of power within my grasp.  A change for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality."

Faramir reached towards the Ring with the tip of his sword.  Frodo began to draw uneven breaths.  Minako was panicked.  He knew about the Ring.  He could take it from Frodo, and the entire universe would be doomed to darkness.  She could not allow that to happen to the world.  To her friends….To Frodo.

But she could do nothing.  And she had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

Frodo snarled and shoved the sword away.  "NO!"

"Stop it!" cried Sam.  "Leave him alone.  Don't you understand?  He's got to destroy it!  That's where we're going, into Mordor.  To the Mountain of Fire."

Another soldier appeared and spoke quietly to Faramir.  "Osgiliath is under attack.  They call for reinforcements."  Faramir's eyes, once deep and open, were now harsh and calculating.

"Please," Sam pleaded, "it's such a burden.  Will you not help him?"

Faramir turned to the soldier.  "Prepare to leave."  The Man nodded briskly and left.  Faramir turned back to them.  "The Ring will go to Gondor." He looked directly into Minako's eyes.  She saw in him that he was sorry, that it wasn't his true wish, and she wondered how that could be.  

*******

Minako plunked herself down on the hard, cold ground.  Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol sat nearby.  They had reached Osgiliath, and the journey had been miserable.  She had been kept away from Frodo and the others, and was constantly under heavy guard, in case she should use her powers again.  Also, she had been experiencing this unusual feeling when ever she thought of Frodo.  She would feel sadness, weariness, and a great weight over her heart and soul.  The feeling was temporary, and when it faded, she felt somehow that Frodo was faring better than before, as if she had taken on part of his burden for him.  But she couldn't explain how that was possible.

*******

Osgiliath was practically in ruins.  No structure anywhere was whole.  Gondorian soldiers were everywhere.  Frodo started to feel dizzy and weak.  A dark, ominous presence threatened his soul his being.  "It's calling to him, Sam.  His Eye is almost on me."  Samwise spoke to him, but Frodo couldn't hear a word.

Darkness was enveloping his mind.  He felt as if he was drowning in it.  He searched his mind frantically for something to hold on to, a rock, a safe haven.  And he found Minako.  He had no idea why Minako would be his last glimmer of hope, but he was in no condition to question it.  

He clung to the memories of the cheerful, golden-haired princess as the thick, heavy darkness obscured all else.  He felt overcome by the cold of it, and it was all he could to just to hold on to the thought of her.  It seemed to him that he was trapped in the middle of a vast ocean of darkness and evil, and Minako was the only thing keeping him afloat.

*******

"Take them to my father," Faramir said.  "Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift.  A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war."

Now Minako had had enough.  "You just don't get it, do you?" she shouted angrily.  She tried to move forward, but hand on her arms stopped her.  But she continued to speak.  "You can't control it.  Why do you even think you can?  We must destroy it or the evil forces _will_ triumph.  Nothing can stop the darkness, or the cold, or the pure evil.  Not even pure love.  Your brother was in love, you know.  He loved my friend and cousin, Serenity, and she loved him right back.  But the darkness won him over, and he tried to take the Ring from Frodo, after swearing an oath to protect him.  The Ring drove him mad, and not even Serenity and her powers of light and love could save him.  So now she is alone without him, all because of that damn Ring!  And I will see to it that it is destroyed!  I will do all I can to avenge her pain and sorrow, and the pain and sorrow of all those that the Ring has ever hurt!"

Faramir stood silently, his mouth slightly agape.

"WATCH OUT!" someone shouted.  A great stone had been sent flying into a high tower, shooting debris everywhere.

"They're here," muttered Frodo.  They've come."

Faramir looked up when he heard a sharp screech.  "Nazgul!"  Minako, Sam, Sméagol, and Frodo were quickly taken to a small partially hidden place at the bottom of a staircase.  "Stay here," Faramir commanded.  "Keep out of sight."  He hastily turned Minako and cut her bonds.  "Protect them, but do not try to escape."

*******

Frodo could sense his body moving, but he couldn't see a single thing beyond the blackness.  He felt his grip on the thoughts of Minako weaken, and he dug his nails into it, determined to hold on to this last bit of sanity.

But it just wasn't enough.  He continued to slip away until he only had a toehold on the memories.  Then, another memory appeared beside it.  Memories of Sam.  He used the two thoughts, of Minako and Sam, to pull himself out of the darkness.

Frodo was succeeding, until he felt a gigantic wave of darkness wash over him.  He completely lost his hold on the memories of Sam, and he was again just barely clinging to thoughts of Minako.

He sensed that his body had stopped moving, and he felt the Eye getting closer.  His grip was slipping, but he could barely move to get a better hold.

Suddenly he felt his body being tackled, and he and the other object tumbled down the stairs.  The darkness receded enough so he could again grab hold on the memories of Sam.

But alarms were going off in Frodo's head.  Something had tackled him.  Something had tried to hurt him.  It was a threat.  He had minimal control of his body, but he felt himself pull out Sting and point it at the throat of what had attacked him.

The dark was continuing to fade, and he could hear soft sounds and see blurry figures.  The thing that had attacked him spoke, "It's me . . . . . . . It's your Sam . . . . . . . . Don't you know your Sam?"

Sam? Could it really be Sam?  The darkness that obscured his vision was fading away, and he was slowly regaining control of his body movements.  He could see now.  It _was_ Sam.  Frodo was pointing a sword at Sam, his best friend.  He slowly pulled away and leaned back against a wall, dropping Sting.

Minako left Sméagol's side, where she had been previously crouching, and ran over to Frodo.  She collapsed on her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.  He leaned back into her soothing embrace as tears ran silently down her cheeks.  Sméagol lurched over and rested against her side.

"I can't do this, Sam," Frodo said.  Each word was a great effort to say.

"I know," Sam breathed as, little by little, he stood up.  "It's all wrong.  By rights we shouldn't even be here."  Sam's eyes were red and bleary, and tears ran through the filth on his face.  "But we are.  It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo.  The ones that really mattered.  Full of darkness and danger they were.  And sometimes you didn't want to know the end....because how could the end be happy?"  Minako was reminded of the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and the final battle where they destroyed Beryl, but they all died in the process.  "How could the world go back to the way it was, when so much bad had happened?"  She thought of the fights against Pharaoh 90 and then Galaxia.  Those were times when she really had thought they all were doomed.  Were they truly doomed, this time?  "But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow.  Even darkness must pass.  A new day will come.  And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer.  Those were the stories that stayed with you, that meant something.  Even if you were too small to understand why."  They weren't just stories for Minako.  She had lived them.  "But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand.  I know now."  Minako wondered to herself, _Could he really know? Did he truly understand?_  "Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't.  They kept going, because they were holding on to something."  Minako was surprised.  The little gardening Hobbit, Samwise Gamgee, had a fairly good concept of what it took to be 'folk in those stories'.

Frodo sighed slowly.  "What are we holding on to?"

Minako answered him, turning his face so she could look straight at him.  "That there's some good in this world, dear Frodo.  And it's worth fighting for."  They stared at each other for a moment, and then, somehow, Minako again took upon herself some of the great burden of the Ring.  She breathed heavily for a moment, then smiled a bit and stood herself and Frodo up, keeping one arm around his shoulders.  Her other hand reached down and rested on Sméagol's head.

Faramir approached, and the four travelers turned to him.  The Man knelt so he was at Frodo's level.  "I think at last we understand one another Frodo Baggins."

A soldier came up behind him. "You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father.  If you let them go, your life will he forfeit."

Faramir barely hesitated.  "Then it is forfeit."  Sméagol's bonds were cut, and Faramir led them through murky water to a sewer opening.  "This is the old sewer.  Runs right under the river right through to the edge of the city.  You'll find cover in the woods there."

"Captain Faramir," Sam said, "you have shown your quality, sir.  The very highest."

Faramir looked a bit surprised, but immensely thankful.  "The Shire must truly be a great realm, Master Gamgee, where gardeners are held in high honor."  Sam flushed a bit and looked down.

Minako took a deep breath.  "Frodo," she said, "I need to stay here."  The two Hobbits and Sméagol looked at her, utterly shocked.  Faramir was confused.  "I am not strong enough to protect you from what lies ahead, and my powers would only draw undue attention to you.  You would be better off if I were not with you anymore."  Frodo stood, speechless.  She was leaving him to go on alone with Sam and Sméagol?  He couldn't explain why it seemed to hurt so much.  She took out her Love Chain, which had been returned to her, and tore off one heart-shaped link.  "Here," she said, tucking it into his left shirt pocket.  "So you shall never be alone, and I will always be with you."

"No Mistress!" shrieked Sméagol.  "Stay with us!"

As much as it hurt him, Frodo realized that Minako was doing what was best for everyone.  "Sméagol, she must stay here," he said.  Sméagol frowned and looked sadly at Minako.

"Go, Frodo," Faramir said.  "Go with the goodwill of all Men."

"Thank you," whispered Frodo.  And with one last glance at Minako, the three of them moved into the sewers.

One tear ran down Minako's cheek, but she brushed it away.  "So," she said, trying to be cheery, "let's see what we can do to stop your life being forfeit."  She turned to walk back.

Faramir's arm on her shoulder stopped her.  "You would still help me?"

She smiled warmly.  "Of course.  You messed up big time, but you made up for it.  So come on! Let's go."  She marched off ahead of him, before realizing something.  "Umm....I actually don't know where we're headed."

Faramir chuckled and took the lead.

AN: Hey! Sorry about the long wait.  My computer absolutely died, so we took it in and found out it needed a new motherboard.  So that took a while to fix.  OK, I received many name suggestions, and I'm grateful! When I choose one you guys will be the first to know.  Questions, comments, votes to have Arwen pushed over a waterfall, all are welcome, so REVIEW!

**Question of the Chapter:** Who is your favorite scout?  Your favorite LOTR character?

REVIEW!  REVIEW!  REVIEW!


	29. In Which There Is An Explanation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM, although I am babysitting my friend's guinea pig, Legolas.  He likes celery, and gift baskets of celery are most welcome. ^^

Recap: Rei looked around, and saw Boromir holding a sleeping, exhausted Chibi-Usa in one arm.  His other arm was around Serenity's waist, and she was leaning on him and hugging him.  Rei continued to scan the room, and her eyes fell on Makoto and an injured elf embracing.  _It seems that I missed a lot in everyone's love lives!_ she thought to herself.  Then Eomer entered the room and their eyes met for a moment.  _I wonder if mine is starting to pick up._

Slowly, Makoto walked over to her princess.  "Serenity," she asked, "did that voice at the beginning of the battle belong to who I think it belonged to?"

Serenity looked up and slowly nodded her head.

CHAPTER 30 (WHOO HOO!!! I REACHED 30 CHAPTERS!!)

Serenity sat at a round table in a room with no windows and only one door.  Seated with her at the table were Chibi-Usa, Ami, Eowyn, Haruka, Makoto, and Rei, as well as Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Haldir, who was insisted he was well enough to sit and hear the explanation, and Théoden.  She was about to explain everything about the voice that had sounded over the fields before the previous night's battle.  Boromir sat close to her, holding her hand for reassurance.

"The voice belonged to Prince Diamond," she said quietly.  Boromir's face contorted with anger.  The other males at the table were confused.  Why would this man's name anger Boromir so?  Serenity tried to explain to them.  "Prince Diamond is from the future.  Things...are not well there."  She hesitated.  She wanted them to understand who he was, but she would need to reveal bits of the future.

Again, they were all blinded by a flash of purple, aquamarine, and violet light.  Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru joined them in the room.  Chibi-Usa squealed with happiness and ran to embrace her friend.  The two talked rapidly, as Setsuna and Michiru approached the table.  Michiru shared a brief warm gaze with Haruka.  The Plutonian princess explained, "Hotaru has finally recovered enough for us to join you, although she is still weak."  Serenity nodded and smiled, but her guardians could see the worries behind her eyes.

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

"Diamond has returned," Haruka spat out the name as if it were a curse.  The Outer Scouts hadn't been around when the Inners had gone to the future and met Diamond, but they had been told everything.

Gandalf spoke.  "I think that's enough interruptions.  May we continue?" he asked, a bit testily.

The three new arrivals pulled chairs over to the table.  Setsuna took charge.  "Would you rather if I explained, Princess?"

Serenity nodded thankfully.  "Please do."

The oldest Sailor Scout extended her arm to the side, and her Time Staff appeared in her hand.  She removed the talisman portion and set it in the center of the table. Everyone in the room watched as the orb flickered to life, and images began to play inside.  It showed Middle-Earth and Earth slowly being covered by crystal.  "Sometime in the future, the world will undergo a frozen sleep."  An image of Serenity removed the crystal, and a glittering city was shown, with a large crystal palace. "Neo-Queen Serenity will use her power to awaken it, and then create the Utopia known as Crystal Tokyo. However, in order to do this, the people of Earth, and Middle-Earth, will have to undergo a type of purification by her crystal. There will be those who don't want to be cleansed by the crystal, and they will rebel."  The city was shown slowly degrading from the civil war.  "Together, King Boromir and Neo-Queen Serenity will defeat the rebellion."  Boromir was shown leading an army and bringing the enemy survivors to his wife, and Serenity offered them a last chance to be cleansed.  Many agreed, and they were cleansed and sent on their way.  But the others refused. Serenity roe from her throne and began to chant a spell.  The last of the rebels disappeared.  "Those who still refuse cleansing will be banished from the Crystal Alliance planets and won't be heard from again...that is until the Dark Moon attack."

A black wasteland was shown.  "It seems they will choose to live on a planet and the edge of the Galaxy that is shrouded in darkness, Dark Nemesis. For that reason they will be able to go undetected until suddenly the planet will become visible. In the meantime, the people will band together and form their own civilization, Dark Moon Family."  Several figures were shown: four women dressed in purple, blue, orange, and green(the four sisters), a man with red hair(Rubius), a woman with green hair(Emerald), a man in blue with matching blue hair(Sapphire), and an arrogant-looking man dressed completely in white with white hair(Diamond, duh).    Those people meet in a room with Serenity, Boromir, and several guards.  "Neo-Queen Serenity and King Boromir will try to negotiate a peace, but the Dark Moon Family will refuse.  This is when Diamond, the leader of the Dark Moon Family, first sees Serenity."  The man in white stares openly at the queen as Boromir leads her from the room.  Diamond cannot catch her eye, but Boromir sees the man watching his wife and he gives a deadly glare.  Diamond simply smirks at the king.  "Diamond falls in love, and decides he wants her for himself, but he cannot get close to her as long as she is in the safety of the city."  Then the scene changed to the city being attacked by energy bursts.  But none of the bursts hit the city, for they were repelled by an invisible force.  "The magic of the crystal will protect the city and her people, until..."

Chibi-Usa looked down, ashamed.  Serenity held her future daughter in her lap silently.  "I don't want them to know it's all my fault," the little girl whispered.

"They have to, sweetie.  I'm sorry," Serenity whispered back.  The girl buried her face in her future mother's shoulder.

The orb continued to show the story, and Setsuna continued to tell it.  In the orb, a younger Chibi-Usa was running happily down the hall, when she tripped and knocked over a large statue, breaking it to bits.  Setsuna waved her arm over the orb, and they could hear sounds from the orb.  Chibi-Usa's governess walked up and surveyed the scene.  "I knew this would happen.  You're so clumsy.  You should try to be more like your mother!  A graceful and gentle lady!"  Chibi-Usa turned and ran away, crying.  "I wish I could hurry up and be a lady, just like Mommy."  She wandered around till she found a room she'd never seen before.  She pushed open the door, and there was the Silver Crystal.  The little girl gasped happily and ran over to it.  "If I used Mommy's magic crystal, then maybe I'd be a lady too!"  Glancing behind her to see if anyone had noticed her enter the room, she used Luna P to open the locks around the crystal and took the gem into her hands.  "Just for a little while," she reasoned.  But then the crystal flickered, and vanished.  "Hey! Don't disappear!!" shouted the child.  The gem showed the whole city again, except now the energy bursts were hitting the ground, causing mass destruction.

Setsuna explained, "The Silver Crystal powered the energy field that protected the Crystal City, so with it gone they were vulnerable to attack.  But the palace is always protected by a force field that usually needs no maintenance.  However, with the crystal missing, it was weakened.  So King Boromir ran down to the secret room where he could try to restore it to full power." The orb showed Boromir doing just that.  He was at a giant computer, tapping buttons swiftly.  It showed Sailors Neptune and Uranus racing down the stairs towards the room the king was in, but then a violent explosion shook the area.  When the scouts reached the room, the computer screen was blank, the console was blasted open and the king lay face down on the ground.  Sailor Neptune sent Sailor Uranus for help while she turned Boromir onto his back.  He muttered that the energy field was restored to full power, and then he went unconscious.

The orb showed Chibi-Usa running to a window to see what the racket outside was.  She saw the decimation of the city, but she also saw her mother on the grounds just outside the palace below the window she was looking out of.  "Chibi-Usa!" called the queen.  "Chibi-Usa where are you?!?"  Prince Diamond appeared in the sky above her, a cold smile on his face.  "Come with me, your majesty."  Serenity glared at him, saying, "Get away." His Dark Moon insignia morphed into a third eye, and Serenity was frozen to the spot.  He was about to teleport the two of them away, when an energy blast shot towards the queen.  She stood terrified, frozen still by the power of Diamond's third eye.  Sailors Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter finally arrived, and at the last minute they shot their powers towards the queen in a last ditch attempt to save her.  A great explosion ensued, caused by the mix of Diamond's magic, the energy blast, and the Scouts' powers.  Chibi-Usa was still watching at her window.  "Mommy!"

Next it showed Sailors Neptune and Uranus racing down the stairs towards the room the king was in, but then a violent explosion shook the area.  When the scouts reached the room, the computer screen was blank, the console was blasted open and the king lay face down on the ground.  Sailor Neptune sent Sailor Uranus for help while she turned Boromir onto his back.  He muttered that the energy field was restored to full power, and then he went unconscious.  The scene changed to Chibi-Usa watching her father being carried through the halls on a stretcher.  "Daddy!" she cried.

Setsuna waved her arm so the orb would stop giving off sounds, but the scene still changed.  It now showed Serenity encased in crystal.  "For some reason, the explosion causes Neo-Queen Serenity to sink into a never ending sleep inside a quartz shell.  No one is able wake her, or free her from her prison."  The orb showed Boromir lying prone on a bed, with Queen Ami directing attendants and checking on him.  "King Boromir also won't wake up.  His injuries will be too severe, and only the Silver Crystal could have a chance to heal him.  Unfortunately, it is missing." The orb showed Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn holding hands in a circle with their backs to a large glowing stone.  "The Outer Scouts, except for me, take the place of the Silver Crystal and give power to the energy shield for the city."  It showed a tall man with sandy blonde hair and a golden moon insignia on his forehead.  "Serenity's brother, Prince Motoki (Andrew), temporarily rules in her stead."  Chibi-Usa is shown curled up in a ball in the hallway.  "Chibi-Usa doesn't tell anyone what happened to the crystal, and after several weeks of trying to block the memory, she succeeds.  A few days later, the Inner Scouts try to escort Chibi-Usa to Middle-Earth, where she has family on her father's side."

"Faramir," Boromir mutters.

She nods and continues.  "They are attacked by a barrage of energy bursts from the enemy, who are unaware that both the queen and king are incapacitated.  They plan to use Chibi-Usa as a hostage against her parents." The four sisters and Rubius are shown trying to kidnap Chibi-Usa.  "So the Scouts decide to send her to me, at the Time Gates, so I can send her where it's safer." The orb shows that happening.  "I decide to send her to the past to try and locate Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal, so she can try to save her parents."

Rei laughs a bit.  "Yeah, 'locate Sailor Moon'.  She dropped right on top of her."

Setsuna gave a small smile.  "You must now understand that all that I have just said occurs in the future, and all that I am about to explain has happened already.  It's in the past."  The orb showed the Inner Scouts, Sailor Moon, Motoki in light Elvish armor(remember, her family is Elvish, even if they didn't know it until recently), and Chibi-Usa standing next to Sailor Pluto at a huge door, and then the group was standing at the edge of the crumbling Crystal City.  "Eventually, Chibi-Usa brought them to the future.  Prince Motoki showed them to the monitor room where he told them the situation.  Then he brought Chibi-Usa, who was asleep, into the room and told Sailor Moon that the child was her future daughter.  She took it rather well for a 14-year-old.  But then, Diamond located them."  Diamond entered the orb in mid air, and Sailor Moon, holding Chibi-Usa began to float up to him.  "He used his powers to freeze everyone else in place so he could take Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa without a fight.  But fortunately, Motoki (the one from the past) was able to snap out of the trance and break Diamond's concentration."  In the orb, Motoki whipped out a bow and shot an arrow at Diamond, who had to move quickly to dodge it.  She stopped moving up, but she didn't fall to the ground, either.  She turned and tossed Chibi-Usa to Motoki.  But then Diamond reached out and grabbed her arm, and the two of them disappeared.  "Her brother, Motoki, rescued her and she was brought back safe and sound."  The orb shows Sailor Moon using the Silver Crystal to try and free the queen.  Chibi-Usa watched with tears in her eyes.  "Sailor Moon was unable to break the queen's prison, and they returned to the past.  Later, when an enemy, the Wiseman, turned against Diamond, killed his brother, Sapphire, and tried to kill him, Diamond fled.  Sailor Moon and the Scouts destroyed Wiseman and all traces of his evil, but Prince Diamond remained lost and hidden in the universe...until now."

Serenity and Boromir were sitting so close they might as well have been sharing a chair, and Chibi-Usa sat on Serenity with her legs extending over Boromir.  Everyone was silent for a moment or two.

Théoden slowly rose from his chair and cleared his throat.  "Well, we'd best get a move on, now that we know what we're up against.  There are things to be done."

"Wait," said Aragorn.  "Why would you tell us so much about the future?"

"Because," answered Setsuna, "when the frozen sleep comes, people will forget much of this past life.  As guardian of time, I will make sure none of you remember anything you don't need to."

Things were silent again, until Eomer spoke up.  "Will everyone here be going to Isengard?"

"Haldir's not going!" insisted Makoto.  Indeed, the Elf was having difficulty staying upright in his chair.

Legolas smirked.  "Maybe you should have stayed in bed."

"I am perfectly well enough to sit in on a meeting," Haldir grumbled.

Haruka announced, "Hotaru and Chibi-Usa are too young yet.  They will stay here.  So will Serenity."

"What?" several people blurted out.  Everyone appeared confused.

She continued.  "If Diamond was out looking for her just last night, then she is still in danger.  And if there's a fight, we can't protect her as well as we could otherwise."  They admitted that she was right.  "But someone should stay with her."

"I will," Boromir stated as soon as the words were out of Haruka's mouth. Everyone seemed to accept this easily, except for Haruka.

"Eowyn," she said, "will you stay as well to protect the princess in our place?"

"Oh, please, Eowyn!" begged Chibi-Usa.

Feeling trapped again, Eowyn agreed.  Haruka and Serenity shot her apologetic looks, and she simply shrugged in return.  It was settled.  Everyone would go except for Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Serenity, Boromir, Haldir, and Eowyn.

"Well then," said Aragorn.  "We ride to Isengard."

AN: Sorry for the wait.  I'd have updated yesterday, but ff.net wouldn't work for me.  Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate every one.  ^.^

Yay! I made it to 30 chapters!  Rum for everyone!!!


	30. In Which Daughters Are Discussed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Recap: "Well then," said Aragorn.  "We ride to Isengard."

Chapter 31

Haldir and Makoto slowly made their way to the stables.  He had decided to stay with Makoto, so the second-in-command had led the Elves home to Lothlorien.  He was still sore and healing.  He was about to return to Edoras with the others, and she was to leave for Isengard, they were going to ready their horses.  They walked in an uncomfortable silence.  He felt that she was hiding something from him, and that it was making her anxious.

Finally, just as he was about to question her about it, she blurted out, "Haldir, I need to talk to you."  They stopped walking.  "Do you remember how we decided not to have children until after the war was over?"

"Yes," he said.  He had figured out where this was going, but he wanted her to tell him.

Makoto looked directly into his eyes.  "The decision is out of our hands now.  We're going to have a baby."  She said it with a small smile.

Haldir smiled widely, pulling her into a warm embrace.  "A child!" he exclaimed.  "A son! I could show him all I know about archery, sword fighting, tracking, combat–"

Makoto cut him off and pulled away slightly so she could see his face.  "It could be a girl, you know.  In fact, it likely will be, since most rulers of the planets have daughters."  She giggled at the shock on his face.

Then he started to think.  "A little girl." He paused for a moment or two.  She kissed his cheek and left for the stables, giving him time to reflect.  "What could I ever teach a girl?" he wondered aloud.

*******

Boromir had barely let Serenity an arm's length away since he had heard the full story on Prince Diamond.  And he wanted to keep Chibi-Usa within sight at all times.  Fortunately for the pink-haired child, Serenity had convinced him that she would be perfectly safe together with Hotaru, and the two friends ran off happily.

Haldir wandered in.  He acted like he was looking for someone.  And it appeared that he found him.  Relief clear on his face, he moved towards Serenity and Boromir with as much speed as his healing injury would allow.  "Boromir, may I please speak with you?"

Boromir saw that Haldir looked rather anxious, and it was the most emotion the Man had ever seen the Elf show, except when it came to Makoto.  He glanced at Serenity, reluctant to let her leave.  She sighed in exasperation.  "Boromir, love, nothing is going to happen.  Look, there's Haruka.  I'll go help her prepare to leave until I see you again, alright?"  She left before he could respond.  But he was satisfied that she was with Haruka.  For some reason, he trusted her the most out of all of the Sailor Scouts when it came to Serenity's safety.

He and Haldir walked over to a quieter corner.  Haldir explained that Makoto was with child.  "Congratulations!" Boromir said excitedly.

Haldir accepted it with a nod, and paused before continuing slowly, carefully considering everything he said.  "I...am not sure...about what I should...about what to do...how to be a parent...if...if the child...were a girl."

Boromir stood confused for a moment or two, trying to make sense of Haldir's rambling.  Then it occurred to him.  "Ah.  You know how to raise a son, but you feel...unsure of what you would do to raise a daughter?" Haldir nodded slowly.  "And you're asking me because of Chibi-Usa?"  The Elf nodded again in the same fashion.  "Well, I haven't thought much about how I treat her, but now that I do think about it, I suppose I think of her as...a little girl who will one day enter a position where she will need strength, both mental and physical, a knowledge of weapons and combat, a kind soul, and enough hope and love to keep her fighting and help her succeed.  So really, I will teach her...almost exactly what I would teach a son.  I believe Chibi-Usa benefits from my presence as much as she does from her mother's."

Haldir looked thoughtful.  "We are raising them to be women of power, then."  He smiled softly, and let out a brief, quiet laugh.  He nodded his thanks to Boromir, who smiled and returned the gesture.  Haldir walked unhurriedly away, contemplating this new revelation.

Boromir strode to the window and leaned against the stone frame.  He had never thought much about what knowledge he had that he would impart to Chibi-Usa.  But what he had said earlier made sense: he would teach her what she needed to know, and that included most of what he would teach a young boy.  His eyes drifted down to the yard below the window, which overlooked the entrance to the stables.  Chibi-Usa and Hotaru wandered out, leading a bay horse.  The little Moon princess was talking animatedly to her friend.  She glanced up, caught her father's gaze, and grinned.  He smiled broadly._  That's my daughter,_ he thought.  _My little girl..._

AN: Yup. It's short. But I really wanted to post something.  I've been really busy lately, but, if I'm lucky, I'll get another chapter up by Tuesday-Wednesday.  No promises, though.

^.^ Reviews make me happy!!


	31. In Which They Rest and Celebrate

DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** own Lord of the Rings or Sailor Moon.

Recap: Chibi-Usa and Hotaru wandered out, leading a bay horse.  The little Moon princess was talking animatedly to her friend.  She glanced up, caught her father's gaze, and grinned.  He smiled broadly._  That's my daughter,_ he thought.  _My little girl..._

Chapter 32

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work."

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work."

Pippin frowned slightly and took a calming puff on his pipe.  Treebeard had given them the job of guarding the gates of Isengard.  Apparently, Gandalf was supposed to come this way sometime soon.

And, judging by the sounds of approaching horses, that sometime was now.  The Hobbits rose to their feet, although they didn't stop smoking their pipe weed.

Gandalf led an army over the crest of the hill.  The pair recognized several people they were very happy to see: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  Gandalf smiled warmly at the Hobbits, then turned and called for the Sailor Scouts to be sent to the front.  Merry and Pippin remembered Rei and Haruka from Rivendell and Lothlorien, respectively.  Then came the face they were happiest to see.

Ami, wearing the odd short skirted outfit they had first seen her in, leaped off her horse, stumbling only a moment when she landed on the ground, and ran to the Hobbits.  She fell to her knees and the three hugged.  The Hobbits babbled at her for a few moments.  "Ami, how – you're alright – are you all better? – we were worried – Gandalf said – he looked scared – like you wouldn't survive – you didn't look well – is that a scar? – so glad you're healed – met Treebeard – he's a tree – no, an Ent – takes them forever to say anything – held an Entmoot – lost all the Entwives – have you seen any?––"  But it all ran together and she barely understood anything they said.

Ami whispered, "When we have time, we all have tales to share."  She rose, smiling, and walked back to stand by her horse.

Merry and Pippin regained their composure and spoke like proper hosts.  Merry spoke.  "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!"

Gimli responded in his usual loud way.  "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and… smoking!"

Pippin smiled the way only he could.  "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli inquired, now well interested.

"Hobbits," Gandalf muttered, shaking his head.

Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Serenity, Eowyn, Boromir, Haldir, and the rest of the people of Rohan made it to Edoras with out any delays.  It only took a few days.  Boromir and Haldir were, little by little, forming a stable friendship.  The children, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, shared a horse for the trip, and were never seen one without the other.  Serenity and Èowyn gossiped and giggled and shared stories.  Èowyn told of her desire to participate in battle as well, and her new friend promised to help.  Serenity felt free, without cares or responsibilities, and she enjoyed the relief, however brief it may be.  The War still darkened her thoughts, but she constantly pushed it to the back of her mind.

They had only been in Edoras a day when the army returned from Isengard.

"Mama! Mama!  Merry and Pippin are OK!  They're here now," Chibi-Usa blurted out.

Hotaru spoke more slowly.  "And there's to be a celebration tonight."

Serenity yawned.  "Too tired.  Please tell Théoden King that unfortunately Boromir and I can't make it.  We're just worn out from the stressful last few days, and we'd like to have a quiet dinner alone.  You two have fun, though.  And get to bed at a reasonable time!"

The two nodded and left to deliver the message to Théoden and the others.

Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Chibi-Usa, (takes deep breath), Aragorn, Èowyn, Èomer, Théoden, Legolas, Haldir, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Gandalf , all of whom were dressed up,(whoa, long list) sat at the large main table with a few other dignitaries of Rohan for the feast.  Merry and Pippin shared with Ami everything about Treebeard and how they helped defeat Isengard, and also how the happened to be a few inches taller that last time she had seen them.  In return, she told them about how she had healed and the battle at Helm's Deep.  Everyone was enjoying themselves, too a point.  They may have just finished one large battle, but they had yet to end the threat to all of Middle-Earth.

After supper, the tables in the middle of the room were moved aside and they danced to traditional music of Rohan.  Chibi-Usa and Hotaru danced with Merry and Pippin every once in a while.  The two children turned out to be good dancers, although Hotaru tired easily.  Haldir was recovering well, and he and Makoto danced beautifully.  She rarely danced with anyone else.  Ami was also a graceful, smooth dancer.  But she only danced with Legolas.  Rei had never been a great dancer...and tonight was no different.  Aragorn had even tried to teach her, but it was hopeless.  Michiru and Haruka were easily the best dancers there, and everyone wanted to dance with them.

Later on, Rei found how she could enjoy herself.  She, Haruka, and Michiru asked Théoden if it was alright, and then they set up on stage.  Michiru and Haruka would play instruments, and Rei would sing.

AN: okay I'm not entirely happy with it. But I've been really busy, and I want to update before I go to...FRANCE!!WHOOHOO!!*does happy dance* Can't wait!!!  
And I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally sorry that this took so long.  Busy, and writer's block.  And I've been doing a lot of planning for the rest of the story.  So, enjoy, and review! Thanks!


	32. In Which Rei Sings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.  I also don't own 'In Dreams' or ' Oh Starry Night'.

Recap: Later on, Rei found how she could enjoy herself.  She, Haruka, and Michiru asked Théoden if it was alright, and then they set up on stage.  Michiru and Haruka would play instruments, and Rei would sing.

Chapter 33

The crowd quieted to listen to the girl.  Rei thought for a minute about what song she would sing.  Then the lyrics came to her.  She gave Michiru and Haruka some brief instructions, and returned to center stage to begin.

_When the cold of winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_You will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come to end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call_

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again_

In a corner farther from the music, Merry and Pippin were enjoying themselves and singing drinking songs.  It was a quieter corner, away from the music.  Makoto was a bit moody because Haldir had snatched her drink, which was, of course, alcoholic, from her hands when she'd barely gotten a sip.  He said it was bad for the baby, which she couldn't very well argue with.  The only problem was that there wasn't much else to drink in Edoras.  Makoto refused to drink the water, what with it not being clean and sanitized, so, since Haldir wouldn't let her do it herself, she had Haldir boil water for several minutes then let it cool before she drank it.  So due to this little spat and the fact that they were both exhausted, Makoto and Haldir retired early.  Well, earlier than the others.  Midnight isn't exactly considered 'early to bed' by normal standards.  Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were sent to bed soon after that.  Merry and Pippin left the hall, too.
    
    _I've waited all my life_
    
    _For the day when love appears_
    
    _Like a fairy tale in days gone by_
    
    _He will rescue me from my fears_
    
    _And now I feel him standing close to me_
    
    _And how can I tell him what he means to me_
    
    _My heart stands still -- has he come?_
    
    _Oh starry night_
    
    _Is this the moment I dream of?_
    
    _Oh starry night_
    
    _Tell me, is he my own true love?_
    
    _Every night I think of him_
    
    _Here in my lonely room_
    
    _Waiting for my prince to come_
    
    _Wondering if he'll be here soon_
    
    _And I sit patiently waiting for a sign_
    
    _And I hope that his heart longs for mine_
    
    _He calls my name -- is he the one?_
    
    _Oh starry night_
    
    _Is this the moment I dream of?_
    
    _Oh starry night_
    
    _Tell me, is he my own true love?_
    
    _Oh starry night_
    
    _Is he the one that I dream of?_
    
    _Oh starry night_
    
    _How will I know?_
    
    _Will his love show?_
    
    _Is he my own true love?_

After a while, Rei left the stage to Haruka and Michiru and went to get a drink.  Around the drinks were gathered Eomer and some of the men Rei had gotten to know and be friends with during her time with the Riders of Rohan.  "You sing beautifully, Rei," one man said.  Several others piped up to concur.

"Yes," Èomer agreed.  Rei immediately became suspicious.  Èomer never willingly complemented her.  "It's hard to believe that such an incredible voice comes form so volatile and arrogant a _girl_." _Ah,_ thought Rei.  _There's the insult._  The other men smiled and gathered round to hear the latest row between Èomer and Rei.

Rei sighed in exasperation.  "Still insisting I'm a child, Èomer?"

He shrugged.  "You are only seventeen, which makes you eleven years younger than me."

"That doesn't mean anything," Rei retorted, her voice rising.

"It means you can't possibly be as experienced as most of the others in this group," Èomer said, smirking.  He was, of course, referring to the Riders that she had become acquainted with over the last several days.  Rei was quite clearly angry now.  Her eyes were flashing and her cheeks flushed slightly.  _She's so beautiful, especially when she's angry._  Èomer mentally shook himself, trying to banish the thought.

She snapped at him.  "I don't need to prove myself to you!"  She would have said more, but Setsuna tapped her shoulder.  Rei whirled around.  "What?" she bit out.

"Come with me," Setsuna said with her commanding voice.  Rei quickly excused herself from her friends and Èomer and followed Setsuna to where Ami, Haruka, and Michiru were already gathered.  "All of the Scouts must get to bed now.  Peregrin has inadvertently contacted Sauron through something called a palantír.  Gandalf will leave with him for Minas Tirith at dawn.  The rest of us must be at the ready, should Gondor call for aid."

"And if they don't?" asked Haruka.  One eyebrow raised in question.

"Then we will impose it upon them," answered Setsuna firmly.  "Goodnight."

Haruka and Michiru said goodnight and headed back to their rooms.  Ami also bid Rei goodnight, and Legolas escorted her back to her room.  His arm was around her waist and they were whispering to each other.  Sighing again, Rei risked a glance in Èomer's direction.  As luck would have it, he glanced at her at the same time and their eyes met.  She had trouble tearing her gaze away from him, and she feared she had let her emotions surface in her eyes.  She narrowed her eyes at him and summarily turned and left the hall, leaving him to watch her exit.

********

As Èomer walked to his chamber later that night, he had a lot on his mind.  Rei, actually.  He knew that he'd never remember what she'd sang that night, but he also knew that he'd never forget the sound of her voice.  And it wasn't like she was any other girl.  After all, she had bested him in combat...twice.  He had beaten her an equal number of times, but the point was that he rarely lost a match, and with her he lost as much as he won.  They were equally matched.  And she was always ready for another spar.  Her determination was nearly unimaginable.

And, damn, but she was gorgeous.

He couldn't explain why he was constantly baiting her and starting arguments.  He had thought to ask Èowyn.  Èomer had always been able to talk to her about anything.  But she had far too much on her mind right now.  His questions would have to wait.  And was that affection he saw in her expression just before she left?  For some odd reason, he very much hoped that it was.  It could be a sign that the well constructed fortress around her heart was falling.

And so, Èomer drifted of to a sweet sleep, thinking of how magical and alive Rei looked when she sang.

AN: YAY! Another chapter for you.  And, trust me, you're lucky to be getting one right now.  I have a band concert coming up, and our stupid teacher has scheduled noon hour and after school practices.  So, basically, I'm thinking in eighth notes and harmonies right now.

Oh, and FRANCE WAS GREAT!!! Ah, so many stories...French pigeons, pervy guys, street performers, baguettes, lack of a legal drinking age...well ANYWAYS, back to the point!

I'll be gone again, on the band trip to Edmonton from Sunday to Wednesday, then I REALLY need to begin my history essay, as it's due on the 17th and I haven't even come up with a topic yet.

messiah of fate – Sorry, which battle?

koosei – J Thanks.  Yeah, it wasn't the best chapter.  Hope this one's better.

Kousei Kariudo – :P Thankya! See above chapter for romantic developments. J

Vampiric Dragon - ^^' Sorry about the big delay before. Enjoy!

GemJewel – ....Yeah, ya see, I'm a bit of an idiot. So.....what's a 'lime-ish scene'? Sorry ^^'

Thanks all! I'm post again as soon as I can!  Review, please?? And remember, Italians DO NOT speak Spanish! 


	33. In Which Someone New Arrives

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings

Recap: And so, Èomer drifted of to a sweet sleep, thinking of how magical and alive Rei looked when she sang.

Chapter 34

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair.  Setsuna was there with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.  Ami was there, as well as Legolas, Rei, Théoden, Èowyn, Aragorn, and Gimli.  Gandalf and Pippin were leaving, and Merry was seeing them off.

Serenity and Boromir came running into the hall, gasping for breath.  "Have they – left – yet?" Serenity asked.

"I think so, princess," Haruka said as she and Michiru entered together.  Serenity rolled her eyes at the title.  "I saw Merry leaving the stables a few minutes ago."  

Boromir groaned.  "Don't worry, Boromir," the small blonde said.  "We'll get to Gondor soon enough."  She licked her lips.  "But now, it's time for food."  The four newcomers joined their friends at the table.

Soon after that, Merry walked in.  He was looking down and dragging his feet, miserable at the loss of his companion.  Conversations slowed to a stop.  Merry looked up, and blanched.  Then he smiled widely, jumping around and shouting and running around the table to jump at Boromir.  The Man unsteadily caught the Hobbit.  Everyone was confused, including him.  But he pulled his friend into a hug, thankful to see him alive and well.  "Boromir!" Merry shouted.  "You're alive!  Pip and I thought that you surely must have died.  What happened?"

Boromir smiled.  "It is good to see you too, Merry."  He explained how Aragorn defeated the last Uruk Hai and how Serenity saved him.  And in return, Merry told him of all the adventures he and Pippin had.  Everyone else had long ago returned to their own conversations, and breakfast continued normally.

Later that morning, though, something unexpected happened.

They all sat together just outside the main doors on the stairs.  Chibi-Usa used a chalk-like thing to draw hopscotch on the ground.  She played with Hotaru, Merry, and her mother, while Setsuna and Haruka watched, although Hotaru stopped frequently to rest.  Boromir, Haldir, and Èomer talked quietly, and Legolas and Gimli were making plans for the trip they intended to take if this War finished out well for them.  Though it seemed that the trip wouldn't happen, it helped to keep up their hopes.  Èowyn, Makoto, and Michiru were having quiet girl talk, punctuated with giggles.  Rei, Ami, and Aragorn simply stared into the distance, each thinking their own thoughts.  Everyone was enjoying this odd peace.

Until a cloud in the shape of a crescent moon appeared overhead.  A bright light flashed once, and then a scream was heard as something fell from the cloud.  The group looked up.  A sandy blonde male in black pants and a dark shirt thumped down upon Aragorn, getting them both in a tangled pile.  The person scrambled off of Aragorn.  Serenity screeched happily and tackled the person.  He laughed with her, and they hugged and he kissed the top of her head.  Jealousy flashed through Boromir's eyes.  Setsuna put her hand on his arm.  "It is not what you think," she told him.

"Motoki!" Serenity cried with joy.  "You're here! I've missed you.  Why weren't you here when the others came?" Not waiting for him to answer, she introduced him to the people in the group.  "Guys, this is my big brother, Motoki."  Boromir's tense muscles relaxed and he scolded himself for being so foolish.  (_AN: reminder- Motoki is Andrew, the arcade guy...yeah, I made him her brother.)_

Practically ignoring everything his sister had said, Motoki marched over to Setsuna and pointed to his clearly pointed ears.  "Explain," he said harshly.  "I was minding my own business one day, when suddenly my ears change shape, my hearing and sight get better, and my cold goes away instantly.  I've had to wear a hat to cover them, and do you have any idea how much it hurts to pin your ears, which are newly sensitive under the brim of a hat for 10 hours of the day?  What happened?!?"

The Guardian of the Time Gates was surprised, to say the least.  "Oh! I hadn't expected this."  This was one of the only times you'd see Setsuna embarrassed.  "When I took the disguising spells off of the princess and Chibi-Usa, I must have unknowingly taken the spell off of you, too."

Motoki slowly blinked.  "Disguising spells?"  He turned to check his sister and niece's ears, and, sure enough, they were pointed as well.  "What?" he asked no one in particular.

 "We're Elves.  Lunarians are elves.  But so we'd fit in better on earth, Setsuna disguised our Elvish qualities.  I'm sure if you ask her later, she'll fill you in on everything," Chibi-Usa replied.

"But why," asked Serenity, "didn't he come here with the rest of the Scouts?"

Setsuna turned to her.  "I left him there to keep an eye on things, and told him to come if anything odd happened."

Motoki cut in.  "And something did happen.  In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, an island rose out of the water in the space of a few days.  There are ancient ruins on it, but there's a type of force around it that won't let anyone or anything near it.  All the authorities have are satellite images."  He stopped talking; he finally noticed that he was in a strange palace on a hill in what looked like the middle of nowhere.  "Umm...Usagi, where are we?"

She giggled.  "Call me Serenity, now.  We're in Middle-Earth, in the kingdom of Rohan.  Ask Setsuna for details later.  Anyways, I have people to show you! Come on!  This Èowyn and Èomer.  They're nephew and niece to the king of Rohan.  His name is King Théoden.  This is Gimli, the Dwarf, and Legolas, the Elf.  This here is Meriadoc, the Hobbit.  I'm sure he'll let you call him Merry.  Right?"  The Hobbit nodded.  "Well," she continued, "This is Haldir, the Elf, and here's Aragorn, and ... thisisBoromir.  Well, let's go inside."  Serenity rushed the last part and pulled roughly on Motoki's arm trying to lead him inside.  It took Motoki a few seconds to completely process what she had just said.

"Whoa!" he stopped walking before they got to the door.  He turned around and walked over to Boromir, looking him up and down.  Boromir glared at his as their eyes met.  "Would you happen to know why my baby sister rushed your name during the introductions?" Motoki questioned him.

Boromir replied tersely, "I would say that she is anxious."

"Why?"

"I am Chibi-Usa's future father."  Everyone was dead silent, waiting for Motoki's response.

A grin slowly covered his face.  "I knew it.  I knew I had seen you face before, in a portrait on the wall when the girls and I went to the future."  Boromir relaxed and let himself smile lightly.  "Nice to meet you, Boromir.  Just so you know, if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."  The Man paled.  Motoki turned his head to Serenity.  "When were you planning on telling me, Sere?" he asked her good-naturedly, immediately adopting his old nickname for her from the days of the Moon.

She just smiled and shrugged.  Then she tried to push the spotlight off of her.  "You know, a lot's happened to us since we've been gone."

"Oh?" asked Motoki, now curious.

"Mmhmm," she nodded "For example, Ami's in love, and Makoto's newly married with a baby on the way."

Motoki was floored.  He glanced at the girls in question.  Makoto nodded and Ami went beet red.  "...um...wow....I have missed a lot.  So you girls will have to fill me in on all the details."

"Over lunch?" proposed Serenity.

"Lunch?" Rei said amazedly.  "We just had breakfast not 2 hours ago!"

"Exactly!" the Moon princess said, as if it made all the sense in the world.

Motoki laughed.  "Alright then.  To lunch it is!"

AN: Yeesh.  Sorry bout the wait.  Went on a band trip to Edmonton, and all the teachers decided that we needed a lot of homework to make up for all the fun we had.  Darn it.  Ok then, I have the next several chapters finally planned out, so hopefully they'll be coming at a fairly steady pace.  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!!!

Deathblade Prime – Ah, sorry. That's not in the cards this time round.  But there'll be more to the Steward than in the movie.

messiah of fate – Ok, that one.  Any tips?

the caffene fairy – :P hehe.  Yay, Canada. *does happy dance* Woot! Thanks!  PS: I am not crazy. *shifty eyes*

koosei – It is two sided, and thanks for the review.

Jewels14 – Minako'll be in the next chappie.

Marina Oceana – Yeah, he ends up with a girl in the books......but I can't remember her name.  And for the sake of the story, what's-her-name is going to be thrown into the 'Black Abyss of No-Longer-Existent Characters' with Mamoru.  Although I have much more respect for her than for him.

Kaiti Letts – Yay! Thanks.


	34. In Which Pippin Makes A Promise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings.

Recap: "Lunch?" Rei said amazedly. "We just had breakfast not 2 hours ago!"

"Exactly!" the Moon princess said, as if it made all the sense in the world.

Motoki laughed. "Alright then. To lunch it is!"

Chapter 35

They stood just outside the doors to the main hall where Lord Denethor sat. Gandalf hesitated, then turned to Pippin. Crouching down to the Hobbit's level he said, "Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To–"

"Mithrandir," a holographic image of Sailor Pluto interrupted him. Gandalf sighed wearily and stood to listen. "I must speak with you now."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

He gestured to Pippin. "We were just about to see Lord Denethor."

"Peregrin can talk to him for a few minutes. You can show him in, and then I need to speak with you here. I can't hold this connection open for long."

Grumbling, Gandalf nodded brusquely and turned to introduce the Hobbit to the Steward of Gondor. Pushing open the large doors, Gandalf wasted no time. "Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel."

Denethor looked to weary and weak to be the great title Gandalf had just used. But the reason for his fragile state was made obvious by the object in his hand. "Perhaps you come to explain this." He raised the ruined Horn of Gondor, the horn that Boromir had carried in his travels. The one that Boromir had lost at Amon Hen. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

Gandalf squinted. "What?" he muttered to himself, confused. Pippin looked miserable. He felt guilty that Boromir had died trying to keep him and Merry safe. He still remembered every moment, the look of pain on the Man's face...

"Mithrandir! Now, please!" Pluto called from outside.

Gandalf huffed. "Excuse me a moment, Lord Denethor." He turned to Pippin. "Be careful, please, Peregrin." With that, he left the room, closing the large doors behind him.

"Well," the steward barked at Pippin. "What do you have to say?"

Pippin took a deep breath and stepped forward. He bowed. "My lord, Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes. I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt."

"Humph," the Man grumbled. "I accept your offer."

_Meanwhile..._

"What is it, woman?" Gandalf asked angrily.

"Excuse me?!?" The air around the image grew dangerously dark and forbidding.

Sighing, Gandalf tried again. "I am sorry Setsuna. I am just a bit flustered. What is it you wish to say?"

Slowly calming down, she answered. "It's about Boromir." Gandalf's interest was piqued. "I have discovered that, somehow, the people of Gondor believe him to be dead. I believe that Prince Diamond is the cause, but I have been unable to discover anything else yet. Also, Théoden King will not leave Rohan and come here unless the beacons are lit. Make sure that happens."

They were silent for a moment as Gandalf tried to piece together a sort of plan. "Alright," he finally said. "I'll see what I can do."

Pluto thanked him and the image vanished. Gandalf let out a breath. _Too many possibilities. Too much to plan for, _he thought. Leaning against the wall, he sorted out a plan of action. Suddenly, he jumped away from the wall. Pippin! He had left Pippin with the Steward. Pushing open the grand doors the entered the hall again. Pippin was kneeling and speaking to the older Man. "Peregrin Took, what have you done?" he mumbled.

He marched into the hall. "Boromir is alive, Lord Denethor. You have been misinformed somehow."

"Have I?" the Man spat out. "He has been seen dead. But it will be alright. I have been told of a way to bring him back."

Gandalf scoffed. "There is no time for that rubbish. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep! As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city! Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor snarled back, "You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor, and with your right you would seek to supplant me! I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes! Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and of these Sailor Scouts who fight alongside him, and I tell you now I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship."

"Authority is not given you to deny the return of the king, Steward."

Denethor stood crossly. "The rule of Gondor is mine, and no other's!"

Gandalf turned abruptly. "Come," he snapped at Pippin, who looked extremely confused. Without a word to the Steward, the two left the hall. Denethor slowly turned to leave through a back door to consult Prince Diamond again via palantír. He needed a few things explained.

AN: Soooooooooooo sorry about the long wait! And it's so short! I suck at essays and I had to write two big ones. And I've been really working on a piano song for the music festival on Friday. It'll be much easier to write after I get ROTK. I'll try to update ASAP, but this is always a busy time of year. Review please?!?!?

Thanks to:  
Black Mage of Darkness

kilandra

Jewels14

Aphrodite2

koosei

harukagirl#1

Suuki-Aldrea

Deathblade Prime

GemJewel

McCallM.Daneils

PS: Yes, the scourging of the Shire will be put in, at least a bit.

PPS: Sorry! Minako just didn't make it into this chappie!! L Next one, I promise!!!


	35. In Which They Fight For Osgiliath

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Recap: Gandalf turned abruptly.  "Come," he snapped at Pippin, who looked extremely confused.  Without a word to the Steward, the two left the hall.  Denethor slowly turned to leave through a back door to consult Prince Diamond again via palantír.  He needed a few things explained.

Chapter 36

Great. More orcs.  She hated orcs with a passion.  They were so mean and ruthless...and dirty.  Minako silently shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  Faramir had just ordered them to the river.  The orcs were quietly coming to them by boat.  Faramir and the soldiers hid behind walls and pillars of the crumbling city of Osgiliath.  Some soldiers had just been woken up from a fitful sleep, but were alert now and had their weapons concealed with them.

Meanwhile, Minako was standing atop a tower overlooking the scene.  She had been helping keep watch from here and had sent someone to alert Faramir as soon as she had spotted the boats approaching.  She and Faramir had gotten along famously since the incident just before Frodo left, and she had an unofficial position of authority among the Men, which suited her fairly well.  She was the leader of the Sailor Scouts, after Sailor Moon, of course.

Minako stood with her Love Chain in a loop, ready to use it on the first orcs off the boats.  They swarmed off the boats, and she sent the Chain after the first wave.  "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  About a dozen orcs were tied tightly, ready to be disposed of.  The second wave met with the swords of Gondorian soldiers.  Minako leaped from the tower to join them.  Faramir called for soldiers to surround her and protect her as she aimed her arms in the direction of the boats.  "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  The boats, which had actually been more like rafts, were now no more.  The soldiers surrounding her were being cut down by orcs coming for her.  As one of the hideous creatures swung at her, she leaped out of the way, only to have to dodge another orc sword.  Extending her hands she shouted, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

A loud thunk sounded above them.  There were more orcs coming by land! The river was a distraction!

She had a clear path to Faramir.  Narrowly missing being caught by a filthy orc weapon, she reached his side.  "We have to get out of here," she cried over the noise.

Faramir hesitated.  To call a retreat from Osgiliath would reduce his father's already low confidence in him.  Although if they didn't get out while they still could.... But they could still win this battle!  "No," he shouted.  "We fight!"

Minako groaned and returned to the fray.

_Later...___

Dawn had passed, and the battle was still being fought.  Minako's eyes stopped on a young soldier being overwhelmed by orcs.  Running forward, she attacked.  "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She had retrieved her whip earlier, and now stood fighting with it beside the soldier, who was bleeding profusely from an unseen injury.  As soon as there was an opening she grabbed his arm and they ran.  The man was breathing heavily and the blood was still flowing.

She heard someone familiar shout, "We can't hold them.  The city is lost."  She turned towards the voice, hoping to find Faramir, and the soldier followed.  Blasting an orc out of her way, she led the man to a small clear area where Faramir stood.  She slowed to a stop and bent over, putting her hands on her knees and gasping for air.  Using her power this much was exhausting.

"Tell the men to break cover," Faramir ordered quietly.  "We ride for Minas Tirith."  One man nodded and ran to spread the word.

There was a great screeching from above them.  "Nazgul!" shouted the soldier she had been fighting with.

"Take cover!" someone shouted.

Faramir looked uneasily around and began jogging towards where the fighting seemed the worst.  Minako stood straight and followed him.  "Come on!" she called to the man beside her.

"Fall back!" Faramir shouted.  "Fall back to Minas Tirith!" He turned quickly.  "Lady Minako!  Let's go!"  They three of them ran to where the horses had been hidden.  Faramir mounted his steed, and the other soldier prepared to do the same.  Minako stopped in her tracks and realized that she had no horse.  The soldier, who now sat on his horse, extended his arm to her.  Gratefully, she took it and sat up behind him.

Then she saw the source of the bleeding.  There was a gash on his shoulder.  Reaching down, she tore her pant leg up to her knee.  "Hold still," she commanded as she bound the injury as best she could.  He winced and air hissed through his teeth.   "Should slow the bleeding," she said.  "By the way, I'm Minako."

"I know," he said.  "I'm Tarus."

Leaning her face against his armor, she mumbled, "I'm exhausted."  Wrapping her arms around his waist like a teddy bear, she fell asleep.

Other men were now swarming the area, mounting their horses.  Tarus held the reins with one hand, and held her arms around him with the other.  Faramir led them out of the room and then out of the city.

AN: Ok, I know it's been forever. But things will be going much faster now! I got ROTK finally! But I have to go, so I'll post this and get outta here. :P

Oh! And for any Harry Potter fans, I recommend Purple Honeydew's story, 'Just beyond the Veil'. Please review it! She's real good and needs the encouragement and/or constructive criticism.

As always, read and review!!


	36. In Which She Makes a New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Recap: Leaning her face against his armor, she mumbled, "I'm exhausted." Wrapping her arms around his waist like a teddy bear, she fell asleep.

Other men were now swarming the area, mounting their horses. Tarus held the reins with one hand, and held her arms around him with the other. Faramir led them out of the room and then out of the city.

Chapter 37

People lined the walls of Minas Tirith, watching in shock the defeated army riding frantically home. Three Nazgul settled over the riders, swooping down, using their sharp claws to slaughter men and horses. Gandalf immediately whirled around descended the steps towards the stables, white robes flying behind him.

Minutes later he was seen with Pippin and Shadowfax riding towards the conflict.

Tarus was having a difficult time keeping Minako on the horse with him. She simply refused to wake up. _Whoa_! He dodged the talon of a Nazgul, then swerved to avoid trampling a soldier on foot.

Then a wondrous bright light erupted from Gandalf's staff, driving away the Nazgul. The White Rider led the retreating army into the walls of Minas Tirith. As the soldiers crowded the entry square, worried family members rushed down to search for loved ones.

Faramir moved towards the old Istari. "Mithrandir!" he called. "They broke through our defenses. They have taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted!" One man shouted above the din. "Long has he foreseen this doom."

"Foreseen," said Gandalf, "and done nothing." Faramir wasn't listening anymore. He was staring intently at Pippin. Pippin looked away. "Faramir?" The man barely glanced up at Gandalf. "This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path," Gandalf realized.

Faramir could only shake his head and mutter, "No."

Hope bloomed in Pippin's bright eyes. "You've seen Frodo and Sam?"

He nodded. "And the Lady Minako as well."

"Where?" Gandalf demanded eagerly. "When?"

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago....Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

Gandalf sobered. "And then the pass of Cirith Ungol. Faramir, tell me everything."

"I must find Lady Minako, first."

Gandalf nearly shouted, "She was with you in Osgiliath?"

Faramir nodded again, feeling chastised like a child. Turning his horse towards the men remaining in the square, he shouted, "Has anyone seen Lady Minako?"

Silence.

"Anyone?" Faramir tried again.

Again, no answer from the men.

He turned to Gandalf. "I will search the Houses of Healing first." Immediately, he rode off down a side street.

.....................................................................................................

Yawning and stretching, Minako sat up in the comfortable bed...._Wait... A bed? When'd that happen?_

Glancing around she saw she was in a cozy bedroom. Minako walked slowly to the single door and entered the room. It looked like a sitting room. There were two more doors connecting to this new room, one of which likely led outside. There was also a short hallway and a staircase that took you to the second floor of the building. The furnishings looked stylish, and the home owners must have been fairly well-off.

A woman stood silently working in the late day's sunlight. She wore an elegant deep blue dress with an empire waist. A light grey ribbon was laced into a single slender braid beside her face, while the rest of her light brown hair flowed down past her shoulders, the natural highlights catching the sunlight. She was standing by the table, cleaning Tarus' shoulder wound.

Without his armor on, Minako could get a better look at the soldier. He had shoulder-length black wavy hair, and vibrant green eyes. He looked young, like the woman beside him. They appeared to be in their mid-twenties.

She began to stitch his wound closed. Tarus noticed that Minako was awake. "Feeling better, my lady?" Tarus asked.

Minako smiled. "Much better thanks. Sorry I slept so long. I was absolutely exhausted." She threw her legs over the side of the bed so she could sit. Realizing her hair must have been messy, she removed the red ribbon and began to re-do it.

"Oh!" Tarus exclaimed. "Lady Minako, this is my wife, Lady Chelsea." Chelsea smiled genuinely and nodded her head in greeting. Minako did the same. "I dislike the Houses of Healing. They are too bland for my tastes, too much grey. How can you be expected to recover in a place with no life? Chelsea learned basic healing tasks for me, so I wouldn't have to go there for minor wounds." The pair shared a warm gaze, and Lady Chelsea began to tie off the last stitch.

"Where are we, if you don't mind my asking?" Minako was worried about Faramir. She'd need to find him soon.

"This is the second highest ring of Minas Tirith. We're not far from the palace," Lady Chelsea answered. Tarus excused himself and ascended the stairs to find a new shirt, since the one he was wearing had a gaping, bloody hole at the shoulder. "Is there anything you need?" inquired Chelsea.

"Actually, if you could help me find Lord Faramir, I'd be grateful." Minako replied.

Smiling, the lady answered, "Certainly. I'll tell Tarus, and the two of us will go find him." She frowned slightly. "I may have a dress for you, if you'd like."

Minako looked down at herself. She was still in her filthy, torn uniform. "If it's not too much trouble. I suppose I shouldn't be wandering around in this." Giggling lightly, the two women walked up the stairs in search of Tarus.

.........................................................................................................

"Any luck finding her, Faramir?"

"None, Mithrandir. She is not in the Houses of Healing, and no one I have spoken to has seen her."

"Your father has called for the both of you. We must find her!"

Something familiar caught Pippin's ear. Wandering away from where Faramir and Gandalf were talking frantically in hushed tones, the Hobbit followed the melodic sound to a small inner courtyard. Two women sat on a stone bench among the new green sprouts of early spring, laughing and talking.

"Minako!"

AN: Now that finals are over, I can REALLY get down to finishing this! I will update more often! And I'll try to make the chapters longer. Depends on how it works out. Review! Pretty pretty please! I work so hard!

BTW: Harry Potter fans, please read A Two Way Mirror by Purple Honeydew. Thanks muchness!


	37. In Which They Depart

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings.

Recap: Something familiar caught Pippin's ear.  Wandering away from where Faramir and Gandalf were talking frantically in hushed tones, the Hobbit followed the melodic sound to a small inner courtyard.  Two women sat on a stone bench among the new green sprouts of early spring, laughing and talking.

"Minako!"

Chapter 38

It was a beautifully clear day.  Motoki had been in Edoras for a day now, and he was avidly questioning Legolas and Haldir about Elvish culture.  Èomer was with Théoden, speaking of war plans.  The Scouts were sitting in a circle, talking and laughing like they would at home. Boromir and Aragorn were sparring _again_. And Gimli, Merry and Èowyn were no where to be found.

"Mmm," sighed Michiru.  "The view of the mountains is so beautiful."

"Hey, what's that light over there?" asked Makoto.  Everyone turned to look.  Aragorn and Boromir froze when they saw it.  Suddenly they both took off running like mad, putting all their effort into speed.  The girls, Haldir, Legolas, and Motoki scrambled after them.  But no one could keep up with the two men. The pair dashed up the stairs to the main hall, while the others got caught in a tangled heap part way up.  The two of them were almost there, still neck and neck.  At the last moment, Aragorn pulled ahead.

Aragorn burst into the hall.  He was sweating and beginning to trip over his own feet.  "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!"  They hastily slowed to a stop, nearly falling over.

"Gondor calls for aid!" Boromir said, gasping for breath.  There was silence in the hall.  Èomer, Gimli, Èowyn, and Merry had been sitting together in the corner.  The group of Scouts and Elves, having finally untangled themselves, quietly entered behind Boromir and Aragorn. Everything was quiet.  All watched Théoden.

"And Rohan will answer," the king finally said.  Still no one moved.  "Muster the Rohirrim." Everything became a flurry of action.  Èomer and Èowyn shared a glance before he left the room.

"What just happened?" questioned a clueless Serenity.

Boromir embraced her with a smile.  "We're going to Gondor, Usako.  They've called for aid." His expression became grim.  "Something must have happened."

Aragorn placed a hand on Boromir's shoulder.  "We will be there soon enough."

Within an hour, soldiers were reading their mounts and Théoden was leaving the Golden Hall with Èomer.  "Assemble the army at Dunharrow.  As many men as can be found.  You have two days.  On the third, we ride for Gondor and war."

Èomer nodded grimly and left.  But as he turned a corner, he came face to face with Rei, dressed in her old traveling clothes with a Rohirric sword at her hip.  "There's no way you're leaving this city without me beside you."  Her eyes were dangerous and determined.

They glared steadily at each other, until his gaze softened.  "Come, then. We leave immediately."

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, Serenity and Boromir were having their first real argument.

"We can't take her, Usako!"

"She's not getting left behind!  If Diamond's looking for me, he'll also be looking for her.  The Scouts are her best protection."

"But she's a child! She can't be taken into battle."

"Why not?  She's seen many battles with the girls and me.  When she needs it, she can call upon power stronger than any Sailor Scout before!"

Boromir knew he was fighting a losing battle.  "That's no reason to– "

"Chibi-Usa is coming with us, Boromir!"

"I...I know she has to come.  I just wish it weren't so."

She hugged him.  "But if we can do this right, she won't need to fight as much as we do.  No princess of the Moon has fought as much as I have.  But if the result is that she is spared this type of life, I'll fight like this for the rest of my days."

Boromir kissed her forehead.  "You won't need to, Usako."

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Remember what Haruka said._ Èowyn thought as she readied her horse next to Aragorn.  _You're doing nothing unusual.  You have a right to be here.  You have a right to have a sword under your blankets.  You're traveling with an army. Having a sword with you is normal.  There's nothing to be nervous about._  She had almost convinced herself, when Aragorn lifted the blanket and saw the sword she had hidden.  Panicked, she pushed the blanket down. _Think! Think! _"The men have found their captain.  They will follow you into battle, even to death.  You have given us hope."

"Èowyn!"

She mounted the horse and rode over to where Haruka had called her, eager to escape the awkward situation.  Haruka and Michiru sat on their horses.  "Don't worry, Èowyn. I've talked to the Scouts.  We'll all work to get you to fight with us.  You'll not be left behind again."  Èowyn smiled politely.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Makoto, you know you shouldn't be riding."

"Neither should you," she snapped at Haldir.

"But the baby!"

"But your injury," she said, mocking him.

Gimli harrumphed from his place behind Legolas on Arod.  "Neither of you should be riding, but that is what the situation calls for."

Legolas added, "I'm sure you'll both be careful."  He and Gimli headed off as the couple continued to snap at each other.

Èomer shouted from the front of the large group of soldiers.  "Now is the hour.  Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken.  Now, fulfill them all.  To lord and land!"  Led by King Théoden, the Riders of Rohan filed across the vast hilled countryside that led to Gondor.

AN: OK, I have no excuses this time.  I'd appreciate reviews though! Please?!? Please?!?!?  Good or bad, I need feedback!


	38. In Which Denethor Falls Deeper

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord of the Rings.

Recap: Èomer shouted from the front of the large group of soldiers.  "Now is the hour.  Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken.  Now, fulfill them all.  To lord and land!"  Led by King Théoden, the Riders of Rohan filed across the vast hilled countryside that led to Gondor.

Chapter 39

"There are 7 young women and two little girls coming."

"The Sailor Scouts?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean that-that-that vagabond Aragorn is coming as well?"

"That is unimportant."

"Unimportant?!"

"Excuse me, _my lord_, but I believe you need this ... opportunity."

"...Opportunity?"

"One of the girls, Serenity, the one with golden hair in an unusual style, has in her possession a magic crystal that has the potential to save your little nation and return your son to you."

"What's the catch?"

"Only that you hand Serenity over to me after you seize the crystal.  And I understand there's a young woman who arrived in Minas Tirith with Faramir?"

"Yes. He says her name is Minako."

"It is as I suspected, then."

"What?"

"Silence! As well, you must retake Osgiliath.  It is necessary for Faramir to go."

"Faramir?  Why?"

"It is not your place to ask questions.  See that it is done."

.................................................................................................................................................................................................

Pippin spoke slowly and haltingly.  "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living or dying, fr-from..."  Denethor looked on with a comical expression.  "From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me or...or death take me."

"And I shall not forget it," said the Steward while rising, "nor fail to reward that which is given."  He extended his hand.  Pippin kissed the Lord's ring reluctantly.  Then the man's oily hand raised Pippin's chin.  "Fealty with love."  Releasing the Hobbit, Denethor proceeded to a table set with food.  "Valor with honour.  Disloyalty with vengeance."

Minako stood at Faramir's side alone in the centre of the room.   _The man is repulsive, _thought Minako.  _Leaves guests standing while he sits to eat.  And he looks like he hasn't seen a mirror, or a bath, in far too long._

He set selected items on his plate.  "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses.  Defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought.  Osgiliath must be retaken."  He said this without looking up from the selection of food before him.

Faramir tried to reason.  "My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

Denethor finally looked up, sharply.  "Much must be risked in war."  He turned hi eyes back to his food.  "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"  Pippin and Minako glanced between the two men with worry and a measure of sadness.

Then Faramir spoke, although the words pained him.  "You wish now that our places had been exchanged, that I had died and Boromir had lived."

Denethor, staring dimly ahead, nodded slowly and whispered, "Yes, I wish that."

Faramir's eyes were brimmed with tears. He blinked them back harshly before his father saw them. His _father_. He took several deep breaths. It hurt in his heart, for something wonderful and innocent in him had finally shattered after all the years of wear.

The Hobbit stood uncomfortably in the atmosphere of the hall.  _Boromir is alive!_ he wanted to shout.  _Gandalf told us so!_  But...he had just been sworn as a Guard of the Citadel just minutes ago. Pippin didn't want to anger the Steward so soon.

Before he could worry on it any longer, Denethor cleared his throat and returned his attention to his food.  Faramir slowly spoke.  "Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead." He stiffly bowed, and headed to the door with a blank expression.  He paused.  "If I should return...think better of me, father."

Denethor still did not look to Faramir.  He didn't look away from the brim of his goblet.  "That will depend on the manner of your return."  Faramir kept his pace steady as he left the hall, not acknowledging the last remark.

Minako barely held back her anger towards the Steward.  She granted him the barest of curtsies before running out after Faramir.  "Faramir! Please, wait."

He did not stop, but he called to her over his shoulder as she ran to catch up.  "I do not ask you to come with me."

"You're not...going back there...are you?  We...barely...escaped...with our lives...and that...was with...Gandalf's...help." She gasped for breath as she reached him.

He continued straight on, not turning to her or slowing his pace.  "I am.  I will gather as many men as I dare and leave immediately."

She stepped firmly in front of him, forcing him to stop.  "Then I am coming with you."  They stood there silently.  The seconds dragged on.

Finally he raised his eyes to her face.  "If you come," he said, "it is to your death."

She smiled slightly.  "You have no idea how often I hear that."

AN: is on sugar high I'm too happy to write any more just now. But I WILL update soon. Because all my friends but one are out of town. L Anyways! Your reviews are smiled upon!


	39. In Which There Is Battle And Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or Lord Of The Rings.

Recap: She stepped firmly in front of him, forcing him to stop. "Then I am coming with you." They stood there silently. The seconds dragged on.

Finally he raised his eyes to her face. "If you come," he said, "it is to your death."

Chapter 40 woot woot

The people lined the street. Most were women; women of varying ages. Minako felt their pain as a heavy weight on her heart. She rode next to Tarus near the middle of the stream of soldiers leaving the safety of Minas Tirith. Other than the clopping of horses' hooves and the slight rustle of armour, there was absolute silence. She felt so out of place among the soldiers in heavy armour, and she almost wanted to be standing out there with the other citizens.

Minako's eyes passed over the hopeless looks of the citizens' faces. Her gaze found Chelsea, who was leaning against a dusty grey wall to stay standing. Her face was flushed and she was barely holding back tears. Taking a deep, calming breath, she mouthed the words, "Take care of him, please." Minako nodded and tried to look confidant and solid for her friend. 'Solid'. Minako's personality didn't include the concept of 'solid'. She was optimistic, helpful, occasionally self-centered, and pretty flighty sometimes. But 'solid'? That better described Rei or Makoto. What kind of leader was she if she couldn't be 'solid'? Tearing her eyes away from the slowly disappearing figure of Chelsea, she stared blankly forward. She barely realized when they left the city and spread out to the sides.

When they drew closer to Osgiliath, Minako's mind began to wander to her friends. What had they been doing lately? Where were they? Were they well? Were they even alive? She finally realized that she was alone. No Sailor Scouts. No princess. No Merry or Pippin. No Fellowship. No Sam, or Frodo, or even Gollum.

The shouts of the men brought her to her senses. Her mind began to clear. _I'm here for a reason,_ she thought. _I have friends here who need my help. I'm here because I fight with Faramir and Tarus and the others_._ This is where I belong._ Shaking away the doubts and suppressing her fear, she raised her sword and joined in the battle cry.

_Elsewhere..._

This section of the camp was filled with the sounds of the anxious horses. Soldiers were continuously trying to calm them, but nothing worked for long. Legolas and Gimli stopped to talk to Èomer. "The horses are restless," Legolas observed, "and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Èomer answered.

"That road there," Gimli said, referring to a small, rocky path carved into the steep and treacherous mountainside, "where does that lead?"

Legolas answered him. "That is the road to Dimholt, the door under the mountain."

"None who venture there ever return," Èomer added. "That mountain is evil." He turned back to his work.

Aragorn peered into the gloomy fog of the dark trail. He had listened to their conversation. Hotaru silently walked up beside him. "Nonsense," she said.

"What is?" he asked, barely paying attention to her.

"What lies down that path is no more evil than I am." She spoke in grave tones.

He turned to her, still glancing down the trail every so often. "Well, you are a young girl. I can't imagine how you could be evil at all."

"Exactly. You _can't_ imagine."

Her cryptic words sent a shiver to his bones. He turned back to the entrance of the path. A glimmer in the air caught his eye. As he watched, it almost seemed to take shape."

"Aragorn." Gimli tapped his arm. Aragorn jumped and turned. Sending a suspicious glance to the foggy trail, the dwarf nodded his head towards the main camp. "Let's go find some food."

Aragorn nodded silently. When he turned back to the path, he saw nothing but rocks. He was about to go when Hotaru spoke up again. He had nearly forgotten she was there. "Don't doubt what you saw," she said. She stared at her feet, and her dark hair hid her face. "You know they hide down that path. They are curious about the two of us. They sense something different. They are waiting for you."

Without a word to the girl, Aragorn shakily turned to catch up to Gimli.

AN: SO SORRY! I know it's short and I know it's been forever since I updated. Things just kept coming up, and this went to the backburner. I'm planning on updating more frequently now :S And I WILL make the chapters longer. This one was a bit difficult to write, and I just want to get it out there first.


	40. In Which the Fight Nears

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM. (dang it!)

Chapter 41

"There," Èowyn said, placing the helmet on Merry's head. "A true esquire of Rohan."

Merry grinned. "I'm ready!" He yanked his sword out of the sheath, nearly hitting Èowyn. She jumped back and smiled nervously. "Sorry," he said. "It isn't all that dangerous." He eyed the weapon, and sadly said, "It's not even sharp."

Rei smiled too. "Won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." The three of them left the small tent to go sharpen the sword. Merry whipped the blade around like a child with a toy sword.

"To the smithy!" Eowyn sent him off, smiling.

"Go on," Rei added.

Èomer glanced at them, taking another bite from his meal. "You should not encourage him."

"You should not doubt him," his sister countered.

Chewing loudly, he said, "I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." His companion laughed a little.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you." She looked thoughtfully down the path Merry had taken. "Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Angry with her brother, and distressed about what kind of world she lived in where she could not follow her greatest dream, Èowyn huffed and turned to enter the tent. But before she could make it, she gasped in pain. She clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she fell to the ground.

"Èowyn!!" Rei shouted. She and Èomer rushed to her side. Èomer's friend ran for help.

"What happened??" Èomer asked. "She was fine a moment ago, wasn't she?"

Èowyn began to convulse. Rei and Èomer were worried and didn't know what to do. Moments later, help arrived. Serenity and Ami knelt bedside the king's niece. Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli stood by watching, and Théoden peered anxiously over at Èowyn. Serenity touched her hand to Èowyn's forehead, and she slowly became still.

"Is she alive?" Èomer asked breathlessly.

Ami scanned the woman with her computer. "She's alive. Her body has suffered a tremendous shock. Her pulse and breathing are slower than normal, but she's recovering steadily." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Èomer gently lifted his sister and carried her into her tent. "She should have stayed with the people, back home," Théoden said grimly. He slowly wandered off, thinking miserable thoughts again. Aragorn and Gimli headed back to their tents to get some sleep. Ami asked Serenity, "What did you do when you touched her head?"

Serenity shrugged. "I just tried to calm her down. It worked, didn't it?"

"She seems much better now," Èomer answered her. Rei put a comforting hand on his arm. Gradually, everyone left the room except for Èomer, who stayed watching over her until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He fell asleep sprawled across the ground.

_Later..._

Aragorn hastily walked past men, horses, and tents. "Aragorn," Èomer called. He turned impatiently. "Èowyn wishes to speak with you."

Èomer left, and Aragorn curiously entered the dimly lit tent. Èowyn was tired, but she appeared much healthier. She sat up. "Why?" She asked, almost angry. "Why are you doing this? I have heard you are leaving us. The war lies to the east. You cannot leave on the eve of battle." Aragorn said nothing. "You cannot abandon the men." Her eyes were damp, but her countenance was strong.

"Èowyn..."

"We need you here."

He was silent for a moment. "Why have you called me here?"

"...Do you not know?" Èowyn stared at him teary eyed, and he saw the emotion in her expression.

"It is but a shadow and a thought that you love....I cannot give you what you seek."

Èowyn felt broken. Her face flushed and she fought to hold in her tears. Aragorn excused himself and left. She stared blankly after him, unable to fight the tears anymore.

Haruka ducked her head in to check on her friend. Seeing Èowyn in such a state, she walked over and crouched beside her. "Come on Èowyn. You should get some sleep." She thought a moment. "Maybe you should stay here tomorrow."

The fierceness slowly returned to Èowyn. "No. No! I'm coming! You can't leave me behind again."

Haruka smirked. "Then push these emotions aside for now. Sleep. Your uncle wants to see you first thing in the morning. We may have to sneak you along, but I won't leave you here." Èowyn hugged Haruka tightly. Haruka patted her back, said goodnight, and left. Èowyn drifted into a fitful sleep, thinking of the day to come.

_Elsewhere..._

Boromir stopped Aragorn. "I understand that you feel you need to leave. And I don't pretend to understand why. I'll trust you on this. Just tell me you know what you're doing."

Aragorn sighed. _I'll never get out of here if everyone keeps **stopping** me._ "I made you a promise, Boromir. Remember? I will _not_ let our city fall, nor our people fail." Boromir nodded, satisfied for now. Aragorn turned to leave, and then stopped. "Boromir. Help me keep that promise. Keep Minas Tirith safe until I can get there. I know what I'm doing...mostly."

_Elsewhere..._

Gimli harrumphed. "Just where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn turned to him. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli."

Legolas led Arod beside Aragorn on the other side. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" He smiled.

Ami and Hotaru walked up beside Gimli, leading Hotaru's horse. Hotaru looked up at Aragorn. "I knew you needed to go. And you know that I must go too." Aragorn looked at the two girls and sighed heavily.

"You might as well accept it," Gimli said, satisfied. "We're going with you, laddie."

Aragorn fought the urge to smile.

"We've said our goodbyes," Ami said. "Let's be off, then."

The five of them mounted the horses, Gimli with Legolas and Hotaru with Ami. They rode through the camp towards the entrance to the trail. The soldiers around them muttered, "What's going on? Where are they going? He can't be thinking out taking a child in there. What's he thinking? I don't understand. Why does he leave on the eve of battle?"

"He leaves because there is no hope," one said.

Théoden approached them. "He leaves because he must."

"Too few have come," said the soldier. "We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

"No," the king admitted, "we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless."

AN: Wow! An update within a week! I'm doing good! Thanks sooooo much for the awesome reviews. You keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! HAPPY ALMOST THANKSGIVING, CANADA!!!


	41. In Which They Ride To Gondor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Chapter 42

Serenity, Rei, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Boromir sat quietly around a dying fire. All were far too nervous to sleep. Hotaru and Ami had gone with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. Chibi-Usa slept soundly in the tent behind Serenity, while her parents-to-be fretted over how to get her out of the battle and still keep her safe and protected.

The answer came a few minutes later through a bright flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes.

Helios, in the form of a winged unicorn, appeared before them.

Boromir and Serenity looked at each other thinking exactly the same thing. "Of course!" "Why didn't we think of it sooner?"

Helios blinked in confusion, and transformed into human form. "Umm..."

"Helios, we need a favour!" Serenity said running over to him.

Boromir went to join her. "We would like for you to carry Chibi-Usa to the safety of the citadel in Minas Tirith. If you will go, you will leave at dawn."

Helios took a moment to accept this information. "Umm.... Yes. Alright." Serenity and Boromir breathed sighs of relief. Chibi-Usa would be taken care of. "But there's a reason I came here, princess." Everyone turned to listen. "The orcs and Uruk-Hai have all cleared out of Elysion. It's empty. All that's left are ruins of the hidden city."

"There must be a reason for such odd behaviour," Michiru mused.

"The upcoming battle," Haruka said. "Sauron is gathering all his forces against us."

"Of course," Rei added. "He knows he's won in Elysion. We can't rebuild Elysion _and_ defend against his attacks here."

Serenity yawned loudly. Haruka smirked. "I suppose we should get some sleep. Especially if we're to carry out our plan tomorrow."

Boromir was confused. "What are you girls planning?" No one answered him, and he received only mysterious smiles as everyone left for their tents.

_Morning…_

Èowyn stood alone outside her tent, staring blankly at the sunset. Anxious thoughts flitted through her mind, none of them really taking hold. She heard her uncle's footsteps approaching from behind her. He spoke in grave tones. "I have left instruction. The people are to follow your rule in my stead." Théoden turned to face her. "Take my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras, if the battle goes ill."

Her expression still blank, she asked, "What other duty would you have me do my lord?"

He looked at her carefully with his aged eyes. "Duty? No." He took both her hands in his. "I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come." She blinked to stop her eyes from stinging. "You shall live to see these days renewed." He touched his forehead to hers. "No more despair."

After a moment, he stood back and looked at her with concern. "Your head is warm. Do you have a fever?" She brushed his hand away when he brought it up to feel her forehead.

"Just a little. It's from last night. It is nothing."

_Meanwhile..._

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli's voice echoed through the narrow pass.

"One that is cursed," Legolas answered him.

While Legolas told the story, Ami whispered to Hotaru. "Why do you feel you need to see these cursed soldiers?"

"The planet Saturn is the home of the dead, and so I am the Princess of the Dead. Their curse will soon be ended, and they will need my help to see them out to Saturn." She sighed tiredly. "Also, I knew you were going to go no matter what, and someone needed to go with you." They smiled at each other.

When they reached the doorway, everything went eerily silent. Legolas spoke in an oddly monotonous voice. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead. And the Dead keep it. The way is shut." An icy cold gust blew from the tunnel, and the horses fled in fear.

"I do not fear death," Aragorn said assuredly, and he walked confidently through the doorway of skulls, followed quickly by Hotaru. Ami and Legolas followed a moment later, leaving Gimli alone.

"Well, this is a thing unheard of," he said to himself. "An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not? Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." And he jogged after his friends into the darkness.

_At the camp…_

Everything was a mess. People were running this way and that, putting out fires, stuffing belongings in bags, and mounting horses. Everyone was shouting to be heard over everyone else. Fortunately, Chibi-Usa and Helios had left well before the rush, in the early hours when dawn was just beginning. Rei and Serenity were relentlessly bickering throughout the whole ordeal, but no one bothered to tell them to kindly shut up. They were all too busy.

Haruka and Rei secretly helped Èowyn into her heavy armour. Èowyn thanked them repeatedly, wondering how she could have possibly put on the armour by herself. Michiru made excuses for them if anyone asked as to their whereabouts. Finally the four women headed to where Serenity, Setsuna, and Makoto were waiting. Èowyn sat uneasily on her horse, wishing there was someway she could get rid of her pounding headache. She noticed the girls were starting to move out with the rest of the soldiers. Michiru gestured for her to keep up. Pushing the pain aside, she urged her steed on to catch up to her friends.

Something caught her eye suddenly. A short figure clad in armour. _Merry!_ she realized. _If I'm not being left behind, then neither is he._ As she passed him, she took a deep breath, reached down and hefted him onto the horse with her. _Ooh. Maybe I should not have done that._ After the waves of dizziness passed, she remembered that Merry was sitting on the horse with her, and he was probably confused. "Ride with me," she said.

Merry recognized her voice. "My lady."

Chibi-Usa looked down at the thousands of men and horses riding in a great mass through the fields. Although they had left the camp early, Chibi-Usa had insisted they stay until they saw everyone off. After all, Helios could easily make up the lost time, since he could fly so quickly. "Alright," she said finally. "Let's go see how Uncle Faramir is doing." The winged horse nodded and sped towards Minis Tirith.

AN: ahem REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	42. In Which The Dead Are Summoned

DISCLAIMER: I _still_ don't own LOTR or SM.

Chapter 43

Aragorn and the others finally reached what seemed to be the main hall of the cavern. Hotaru was the only calm one, as everyone else was anxious and ready for a fight. As they moved towards the center silently, the room got exceedingly cold. The cold and the silence made the air seem sharp and biting. Ami was about to whip out her mini computer, but Hotaru stopped her. "That'll only anger them more. They're proud, and wouldn't like being analyzed." Ami nodded and settled for tightening her cloak around her.

A voice echoed through the chamber. "Who enters my domain?" The ghost of an ancient soldier materialized before them.

Aragorn answered his question strongly. "One who will have your allegiance."

The ghost showed no reaction. "The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

"You will suffer me," Aragorn retorted.

The ghost laughed cruelly. The sound reverberated in the old cavern, and ghastly, ancient, carved rooms appeared around the walls. An army of translucent soldiers floated to surround the small group.

Suddenly the ghost stopped laughing. His eyes were focused on Hotaru. "M-my-my lady," he stammered. Hotaru stepped forward and transformed into Sailor Saturn without shouting the usual words. The ghost bowed.

"You were saying?" she asked with a faint smile. He didn't respond. "Hmm," she finally said. "I thought so." She moved back to stand behind Aragorn. When no one moved she prompted him. "Well? You have their undivided attention now." The ghosts shifted anxiously.

Aragorn stepped forward. "I summon you to fulfill your oath."

The leader's face contorted in anger. He approached them menacingly. "None but the king of Gondor may command me." Forgetting that the Princess of the Dead was standing two meters away, he attacked Aragorn with his sword. Aragorn easily deflected the blow, which so startled the ghost that he froze in confusion and awe. "That line was broken," he argued.

Aragorn hand shot out and grabbed the ghost's throat. "It has been remade." He pushed him back with the other ghosts. The leader again remembered that Hotaru was standing right there, and he bowed to her in apology. Everyone's eyes were on Aragorn. "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" There was silence. Hotaru could have said something. She could have made them listen. But she knew this was something Aragorn had to do to grow into the person he needed to be. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn," Gimli spoke in a gruff tone. "They had no honour in life, they have none now in death." Hotaru smoothly flipped her glaive above her head and twirled it before holding it firmly in her other hand, the blade catching the dim light of the torch. Needless to say, Gimli got the message: no more insulting the people of a woman with a sharp blade.

"I am Isildur's heir," Aragorn continued. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." More silence. "What say you?!"

_Elsewhere..._

"Open the gate! Quick!"

Minako rode on Faramir's tired horse, with him lying unconscious across the horse in front of her. Chibi-Usa and Tarus rode on Helios. Tarus grimaced in pain. His hand was holding a cloth saturated with blood on a deep side wound that was bleeding abundantly. He, Faramir, and Minako looked horribly beaten, and Chibi-Usa's clean face and bright dress were a stark contrast to the soldiers.

Meanwhile, the army of Orcs and Uruk-Hai and other terrible things was preparing an attack just outside the city.

Chelsea ran up to the group shaking with tears running down her face. Tarus managed a slight smile for his wife. "Lady Chelsea," Minako instructed, "you can take Tarus to the Halls of Healing." The woman nodded silently, lip quivering but eyes beginning to fill with hope. As soldiers helped Tarus off of Helios' back, a stretcher was brought. Moments later Chelsea was accompanying Tarus away.

Chibi-Usa got back on Helios' back, and she, Helios, Minako, and a still unconscious Faramir rode haphazardly to the highest ring of the city. When they got there, Chibi-Usa looked around stunned. This isn't what she remembered Minas Tirith to look like. The walls were dull, the sky was dark and bleak, and the tree she remembered being so lush and green and glowing with life was no more than a spindly bush.

Denethor ran towards them as Faramir was moved down to a stretcher on the ground. "Faramir! Oh, say not that he has fallen." He knelt beside his son.

Minako pulled Chibi-Usa away to stand by Helios. "Will Uncle Faramir be OK, Minako?"

Minako nearly had a heart attack. _Uncle?!?!??__ Of course! Boromir's not dead. So it must be that Chibi-Usa is Boromir and Serenity's future daughter._ "Umm…yeah," she said. She knelt down to whisper in the child's ear. "No matter what you hear, Faramir isn't dead. We have to make sure it stays that way." Chibi-Usa nodded solemnly.

"They were outnumbered," one man said.

Denethor stroked his son's face. He could almost imagine it was still warm. It was his fault. In his eagerness to return Boromir to his side, he lost all he had left. He shouted at himself, _Why__ did I even send him away in the first place?!?_ Then it came to him. Diamond. Diamond said to send Faramir to battle again….

**_"As well, you must retake Osgiliath. It is necessary for Faramir to go."_**

**_"Faramir? Why?"_**

**_"It is not your place to ask questions. See that it is done."_**

"What am I going to do?" he asked his son's body. "My sons are spent." He stumbled away. "My line has ended."

Pippin ran to see Faramir. "He's alive!!" He turned to the Steward. "He needs medicine, my lord!"

Denethor continued babbling. "The House of Stewards has failed. My line has ended!!" He reached the edge of the wall and stared down at the beginnings of a terrible battle. Ignoring Pippin's continued cries, his eyes darted around the field. _What am I going to do? I owe Diamond that girl. What's her name? Serenity? What will he do when I can't hand her over? And Mithrandir, damn him, lit the bloody beacon for help. And still Rohan has not come!_ He began to shake with rage and fear. "Rohan has deserted us. Théoden's betrayed me." The crashing of crumbling stone prompted an immediate response from him. "Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!" Soldiers looked around nervously, unsure of what to do.

Turning around, his face collided with Gandalf's staff. Gandalf quickly knocked him out. Chibi-Usa winced. As odd as he was acting at the moment, she didn't like to see her grandfather getting beat up. Gandalf took charge. "Prepare for battle."

Minako rushed off to help Gandalf. Chibi-Usa and Pippin had men move Faramir inside before they ran to join the soldiers. The two of them and Helios stayed with Faramir inside the hall, and Chibi-Usa took the opportunity to use her slowly developing powers to try to heal her uncle. It was hard to tell if it did any good. Soon Pippin ran off to join the soldiers, leaving Chibi-Usa and Helios alone with an unconscious Faramir.

_Meanwhile…_

After another long walk, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Ami, Hotaru, and the army of the Dead reached the shores of the sea, and, after a quick skirmish in which the Dead quickly did away with the pirates, they took the now empty ships and headed towards Minas Tirith. Aragorn planed to use them as camouflage and as an opportunity to get close to launch an attack.

Ami sighed. Legolas had his arm around her and was absently stroking her shoulder. But all his attention was on the vast body of water surrounding them, and he was lost in thought and dreams. She knew this was going to happen. It was happening to all Elves all over Middle-Earth: a longing for the sea and Valinor. She only wished they had more time.

When his arm inattentively fell from her shoulder to his side, she quietly moved away to curl up on a left-behind crate. She sighed again when Aragorn came to sit beside her. "He loves you, you know," he said softly. He knew the elf was so gone in his ponderings that he wouldn't hear them. "If he can help it, he won't leave you for Valinor."

She looked up at him. "Oh, I couldn't make him stay. He might resent me for it one day." She gazed at Legolas longingly. "Besides, look how happy he is, just standing on deck, feeling the fresh sea breeze."

Aragorn stared at her until she turned to him. "He won't leave." He patted her hand, and headed back to the wheel.

Ami stared away from Legolas, over the other side of the ship. She was startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned. His face was so happy and peaceful. She couldn't take that away from him.

He smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss, and pulled back in confusion when she didn't respond. He searched her face for an answer, but she gave nothing away in her expression. Confused and a bit pained, he sat beside her to talk to her about it.

"Legolas!" Gimli called from across the ship, where Aragorn was. "Stop flirting and come here!"

Legolas glanced at Ami, who was looking everywhere but at him. He reluctantly stood and moved to where Gimli was waiting. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the sunlight dance across her hair as it did on the sea, and a tiny droplet course down her cheek. _What could be bothering her?_ he wondered worriedly.

AN: gasp Will Tarus live to see another day? Will Denethor? Or Pippin? Will Legolas actually leave Ami for Valinor, or can he fight the call of the sea? Slowly, slowly, slowly coming to the twists and turns that make up the end of the story. :D Exhausted. Will _try_ to update twice by Christmas. Review please?


	43. In Which The Battle Rages

Disclaimer: MS ro RTOL nwo t'nod I. (note: read backwards) Can you tell I'm bored?

Chapter 44

Minako nearly tripped over her own aching feet and legs as she stumbled out to the very edge of the highest ring of the city. _OK, deep breath._ she told herself. _Let's see how much energy I can release before I pass out._ "VENUS METEOR SHOWER" A barrage of golden meteors shot from her fingertips. The stream of enchanted stone went wherever she pointed. _Well, this is new._

A dark shape swooped over her head. The Nazgul were tossing around rocks, chunks of towers, and even human soldiers. Sweeping her arms in a graceful arc towards the flying creatures the Nazgul rode, Minako managed to injure one beast and bring all the attention of the Nazgul to herself. She gulped, and hoped she could keep them from interfering in the battle below.

_Meanwhile..._

Gandalf took a fleeting look around for the Nazgul. His eyes landed on a small, feminine form at the highest point in Minas Tirith. He grimaced. _She shouldn't be out here. This is too much. If the world of Men falls, the only hope will be her and her friends. Even if no one else survives this fight, she must._

He turned back to the battle before him. He was stunned for a moment by the sheer stupidity of the soldiers around him: shooting flimsy arrows at a strong metal tower. "No! Not to the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls!" He grumped to himself, _Nothing is going to get done unless I hover over them. Like children, they need to be constantly watched._

But it was too late. The towers reached the outer walls, and bridges between the two structures allowed the orcs to enter the first level of the city.

"Peregrin Took!" he shouted when he realized Pippin was standing behind him without even his sword drawn. "Go back to the Citadel!"

Pippin spoke like one in a trance. "They'd called us out to fight." He had seen his friends fight and even die around him, but this level of mass chaos and destruction was beyond his comprehension. A pack of orcs hurried towards the small, defenseless Hobbit. Pippin shrunk back, but Gandalf deflected their blows and decapitated them.

Gandalf turned to him again. "This is no place for a Hobbit." Without sparing another moment, he whirled around and beat several more orcs to the ground. But there was one that he did not see. An orc was situated just behind the old wizard, poised and ready to strike. Pippin was quick enough to whip out his sword and drive it into the creature. Gandalf turned in surprise. He smiled slightly. "Guard of the Citadel indeed. Get the young princess and Minako to safety. Keep them safe! Now, back. Up the hill. Quickly. Quick!"

_Later..._

Minako was exhausted and almost delirious from loss of energy, but she kept on attacking the Nazgul. She wasn't even standing anymore, having sunk to her knees long ago. She had barely had a chance to rest between the last reckless battle at Osgiliath and this one. But she couldn't stop attacking. If she did, the Nazgul would get her. After all, she was the only bright light in the darkening sky. Night was approaching.

A while later she heard a voice. "Minako!" She thought she heard her voice being called, but she couldn't be distracted to check. "Minako! Please come inside!" It was Pippin. She glanced around. It was dark enough now. If she suddenly cut off her powers, and instead ran for safety and poured all her energy and strength into it, she could make a run for it. "Minako! Come on!" Pippin called again. _Alright,_ she decided. _I'll do it. One...two...THREE!_

Pippin grew worried. It had taken him this long to find her. He had already taken Chibi-Usa and Helios to a safer place where they could rest, and then he had gone on a long search for Minako. And then, just now, the light of her attacks had all of a sudden disappeared, and all he saw was darkness. All he heard was the angry Nazgul and the beasts they were riding. Then he saw the shady outline of someone running insanely fast towards him from the dark peak. Moments later he was knocked over by Minako. She scurried to her feet and ran further inside, dragging him stumbling behind her until they reached the end of a quiet hallway with only a tiny window. Minako's knees gave out beneath her and she collapsed on the ground. "Are they gone?" she asked him nervously, taking rough, shallow breaths. "Are we away from them?" He held her hands and soothed her as he would a frightened child.

Slowly her mind began to clear. "Where's Chibi-Usa?"

"I'll take you to her. Besides, you need to rest if you have any intention of going out to fight some more." He smiled at her. "Alright?" She nodded and unsteadily rose to her feet. Using the wall for support, she and Pippin walked slowly to the room where Chibi-Usa was sleeping. When they got there, Minako laid herself down on the small bed with Chibi-Usa and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

_Shortly Before Dawn..._

Minako jerked out of her uneasy slumber in a cold sweat with her pulse racing. She had just had a nightmare. A giant spider was wrapping Frodo in sticky strands and preparing to drink his blood. Just as it was about to strike, she woke up. She sighed in relief with the realization that it wasn't real.

Just then, Pippin banged the door open. Chibi-Usa stirred at the noise, and Helios went over to wake her up. "Minako," Pippin said urgently, "It's Denethor! And Faramir! He's going to kill him! They're in the tombs. We have to save him!"

Helios transformed into his unicorn form. Chibi-Usa leapt on his back from the bed and they galloped out of the room, toward the tombs. Minako scrambled out of bed to follow the girl. "Go get Gandalf!" she commanded the Hobbit. He nodded and ran down a different hallway.

_Dawn..._

Serenity rode in a line with Rei, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Théoden. Éomer, Boromir, Motoki, and Haldir rode behind them, leading the thousands of Men of Rohan they had gathered together. She hadn't seen Éowyn or Merry since they had first left camp. _Here we go,_ Serenity thought to herself. _Another battle._ They reached the crest of the last hill overlooking the battlefield. The field was black with orc soldiers, and the city smoldered. Nazgul flew above the city swooping down to inflict damage. The situation was dire.

"Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden," the king shouted. "Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword-day, a read day, ere the sun rises!" Serenity ignored Théoden's rallying speech, choosing instead to take a last glance at her Scouts beside her, and at Boromir. "Ride!" he went on. "Ride for ruin and the world's ending!" He rode again to the front. "Death!" The soldiers shouted it back at him. Serenity refused to shout it. Death. She wouldn't let it happen. Not to her. Not to her friends. Not to anyone, if she could help it. "Forth Eorlingas!" The sound of horns echoed through the field, and they started quickly down the hill to meet the spears of the orcs. The Scouts unleashed their magic on the dark evils before them. Rei's flames and Makoto's lightning destroyed most of the first volley of enemy arrows. The orc's front line faltered a bit at the sight of the nigh unstoppable army. They were afraid. _Good,_ she decided.

The Rohirrim blew through the orc front line as if it were paper. Michiru went one direction with Haruka close behind her. Makoto and Haldir rode close to each other, each intending to protect the other. Rei and Setsuna forged their own paths through the masses. Serenity was never alone. Boromir and her brother were always nearby, and ready to defend her against anything.

And the sun finally rose on the battlefield of Pelennor.

_Inside..._

Denethor poured the last of the oil over his head as Chibi-Usa and Helios burst into the room with Gandalf, and Pippin close behind. Minako was back at the battle, leading the men in Gandalf's temporary absence. The pink haired child wasn't listening to what Gandalf shouted. She saw her grandfather move to grab the torch, and she urged Helios forward to try and stop him. But she was too late. The fire was lit. Once they were close enough, she leapt from Helios' back and tackled Denethor at his chest, sending him off balance and toppling them off the flames. "Damnable child!" he cursed.

Gandalf had knocked the guards unconscious, and Pippin jumped into the fire. With all his strength, the Hobbit pushed Faramir off the pyre. They hit the ground hard, but Pippin was up right away to beat out the last of the flames on Faramir's clothes.

The Steward pushed Chibi-Usa away, then angrily and deliriously grabbed Pippin's throat. "You will not take my son from me!" Gandalf surged forward, and Shadowfax reared, knocking Denethor away from Pippin and back into the growing fire.

"No!" Chibi-Usa shouted. She tried to get to him, but Pippin held her back. It was too dangerous.

Denethor pushed himself up so he could see his son. At that moment, Faramir stirred and began to open his eyes. "Faramir," the old man said incredulously. He cried out in pain as he began to feel the flames. Pippin turned Chibi-Usa away and she began to cry. Denethor continued to scream and shriek as he was engulfed in flames. The flaming figure leapt from the pyre and ran to the door wildly.

"NO!!" Chibi-Usa screeched again. She broke free of Pippin's grasp, wailing and crying, and turned to her grandfather. Extending her hands towards him, she released a great burst of energy to put out the fire and heal him as much as she could. She continued to heal him, and the power was taking its toll on her. She began to scream from the pain.

Finally, the room was silent, the light dimmed, all the flames in the room were gone, and Denethor lay unconscious on the floor. His clothes were still smoking a bit, but he was without burns or bruises or any other ailment. Chibi-Usa was also unconscious, and Helios was in his human form checking her pulse and breathing. "She'll be alright," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. Gandalf sent Pippin to call someone to bring help to move the Steward and the princess to the Houses of Healing.

"Tell no one what happened here," he told them as he and Shadowfax returned to the battle.

When the stretchers arrived, Pippin went to fight with Gandalf, and Helios accompanied them to the Houses of Healing, deciding to wait for the result of the battle there.

AN: OK, when I said "two updates before Christmas", I _really _meant 'one before New Year's'. Oops. This chapter was hard to write though. I hope it turned out well. As always, review please!


	44. In Which We See Her Destiny

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SM or LOTR.

Chapter 45

Haruka was merciless, violently disposing of the orcs around her with her sword. She was barely paying any attention to her surroundings, and she let her instincts take over completely. Michiru stayed close to her, while being more graceful and smooth in her attacks. There was very little time for actual thinking, and the pair lost track of time.

Soon, the orcs were being overpowered. Things began to slow down a bit as the orcs fled. There was a shout, and the army rode towards the retreating orcs, intent on driving them into the river. But then, there was a rumbling. The ground shook, and they finally saw why.

Makoto gaped at the sight of the Haradrim army. They rode on giant elephants. No, they were more like giant, hairless mammoths! Haldir grabbed her arm and shouted to her over the noise, "I'm not letting you get near that, and I know you won't let me. So we're both going to stay back away from those." She nodded and the pair searched out more orcs to slay. _I wish Ami was here, _she thought. _It would be easier to bring those things down if we knew their weaknesses_.

Serenity's facial expression gave away nothing, but inside she was whimpering at the sight of the giant-elephant-things Théoden King led the charge, and the Rohirrim sped towards the dangerous creatures. She joined them with Boromir and Motoki close by her side. She was very hesitant, very reluctant to ride forward, though. It meant that she would have to actually kill. This wasn't destroying demonic monsters, like orcs. This was ending the life of a human being. It finally occurred to her what she was about to do, and she made a decision.

As quickly as she could, she stopped the horse. Boromir and her brother immediately noticed her absence and doubled back to check on her. "I won't do it," she told them. "I can't kill another person. I can't do it. I won't. You can't make me." She was almost desperate.

"It's alright, Sere," Motoki said as he comfortingly put a hand on her arm. "I'll take you further back. The two of us will stick to just orcs. OK?" She nodded, trusting his judgment. Boromir, although very reluctant to leave them, admitted to himself that she would be perfectly safe with Motoki. Also, he needed to get inside to rally the Gondorian soldiers. He was, after all, the highest ranking soldier in Gondor. And, although he was sure his brother was doing a fine job in his absence, he wanted to get back to his men. And so Boromir told them to be careful, and proceeded into the city. He fought through the masses of orcs to get to the second ring, where the soldiers had retreated to.

Éowyn winced against the pain of her throbbing headache as she and Merry rode through the battlefield, slashing at the enemy. At the back of her mind she wondered what was wrong with herself. Pushing the thoughts away, she brought her mind back to the battle. "Here, Merry. Take the reins." She shoved them into his hands and readied her sword. "Pull him left."

She reached down and stole another sword from a passing orc. "Left!" She waited as he steered them between the front legs of an oliphaunt, and she lashed out with both swords on either side. Then when they rode between the back legs, she struck harder. The creature bellowed in pain and collapsed. "Good," she said. "Come on! We're doing well, Merry." _If only this damned headache would go away._

Rei saw Éomer aiming for the driver of an oliphaunt. Determined to show him up, she prepared three flaming arrows and, shouting out her attack, fired them in quick succession into the head of the giant beast next to the one Éomer had just attacked. The oliphaunt stumbled and began to fall. Smirking, she turned back to the orcs around her.

But in an unusual turn of events, the driver Éomer had taken down had held on to a rope attached to the oliphaunt's ear. Éomer's oliphaunt jerked to the side, cutting off Rei's oliphaunt. She gaped as the two lurched and started to stagger, and she was right where they were going to fall. Without hesitating, she turned her horse to ride away. But before she could get going, an arrow killed the horse, sending her flying into the muck of the field. She grimaced and pushed herself up before running away from the falling beasts. The two half-dead oliphaunts were almost on top of her, when she was grabbed from behind and swung up onto a horse in front of someone.

Hastily clawing her hair from her face, she looked back to see Éomer. And he had the audacity to almost look pleased with himself for saving her. _Arrogant prat, _she thought, as she snarled at him. "Thanks, but I _don't_ need you to protect me." Rei leapt off his horse and was again lost in the battle.

"I didn't think it would end this way," Pippin said dismally. Gandalf had long ago sent Minako inside to be with Chibi-Usa. The battering ram of the orcs was pounding at the gates to the level they were on. Gondorian soldiers stood ready, but nervous.

"End?" Gandalf questioned. "No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take." He got a distant look in his eyes. "I have had a dream these past months. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it."

Pippin was hanging on his every word. "What, Gandalf?" He spoke softly, afraid to break the peaceful spell that had settled over them. "See what?"

The old wizard smiled. "White shores, and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise. And she will be the one to lead us there, and rule in peace." He sighed, feeling the peace that usually came with the dream.

"Well," the Hobbit said with a gentle smile, "that isn't so bad."

Boromir looked around. There were too many orcs blocking the entrance of the city for him to get in. _Damn, what am I supposed to do now?_ In not even a few moments, Helios appeared in unicorn form beside him. "I believe you summoned me," the graceful creature said. "What do you need?"

"Where is Chibi-Usa? Is she alright alone?" Boromir thought of his daughter before anything else.

Deciding it would be best not to worry the man unnecessarily, Helios answered, "She will be fine without me until I am done here."

Boromir nodded and climbed onto his back. "I need to get inside the city, to where the Gondorian army is." The two soared above the city until Boromir spotted his destination. As they landed, Boromir thanked Helios and asked him to return to Chibi-Usa.

When he turned to the men, they were afraid. They had just seen their supposedly dead captain arrive on a radiant white horse that could fly. Confused, Boromir asked them, "What is it?" When they only began to mutter amongst themselves, he turned a questioning gaze to Gandalf, who was with Pippin nearby. "Gandalf? What is going on?"

Gandalf strode to the Man and patted his shoulder. "I told you," he said to the soldiers. "I told you that he had not perished. But will you believe now that you see for yourselves?"

"What?" Boromir asked, shocked. "Who said I was dead?"

"Dark beings have been filling your father's mind with dark thoughts. And the people follow his lead. But now they need you to lead them." Gandalf stepped back to let Boromir address the army.

Serenity smiled to herself when she heard the shouts from inside the city. "For Gondor! For Gondor!" the soldiers cried. She knew that Boromir had reached them safely. Then she was forced to keep fighting.

A thought struck her. Or rather, a feeling, an intuition. "Motoki!" Her brother moved close. "We have to find Éowyn now. It's important!"

In her chair by Chibi-Usa's bedside, Minako doubled over in pain. She held a hand over her heart, trying in vain to end the ache inside. She vaguely remembered giving Frodo a link of her Venus Love Chain. He must have been calling on her strength. "Frodo," she muttered. "Please, be strong. Hold on."

"Rally to me! To me!" Théoden hollered. Éowyn had been separated from Merry recently when she heard her uncle. She moved towards the sound of his voice, and suddenly stopped in her tracks in horror. A black creature flew down and took her uncle in its mouth, shaking his around before tossing him to the side. The creature and its rider settled onto the ground and approached the mortally wounded king. All the other soldiers had fled. There was no one else around. Only Éowyn.

"Feast on his flesh," the ghastly voice of the rider slid through the air like a serpent.

Fighting back her headache Éowyn, stepped boldly in front of the fallen king. "I will kill you if you touch him," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey," the rider warned. The creature lunged forward. Éowyn dodged and angrily sliced through its neck. It wobbled and shook, and then fell to the ground. She took the moment to grab a discarded shield, knowing she would have to still deal with the rider. Her head began to throb worse than before. Gritting her teeth, she waited as the rider approached.

Screeching, he swung his giant mace at her. She jumped out of the way, and it hit empty dirt. He swung again, and she ducked. But the third time, he did not miss. The heavy spiked mace struck Éowyn's shield, shattering both the wooden shield and the bones in her arm. She fell against her uncle's dead horse.

"You fool," the black rider hissed as it grabbed her by the throat. "You cannot kill me. It has been prophesized. No man can kill me." He dropped her suddenly, for Merry had stabbed him in the back of the leg. The Hobbit fell back, crying out from the burning sensation of the dark creature's blood on his arm.

Éowyn was filled with renewed anger: for her uncle, for Merry, for herself. As she stood, she felt the strong headache give way to a surge of power like she had never felt before. She tore off her helmet, revealing a golden X in a circle glowing on her forehead. "I am no man." In her righteous rage, she extended her good arm, palm facing him. Words came to her head from nowhere. "_Minerva Rage of War!!_" A beam of shimmering light, lead by the glowing form of an owl, shot from her palm and impaled the black rider. He let out a shuddering screech as the light went through him and his helmet and cloak crumpled in on themselves, as if there was nothing inside. Exhausted, but slightly relived that her headache was finally gone, Éowyn sunk to the ground, cradling her broken arm.

Minako recovered from the pain slowly. _Oh, Frodo,_ she thought. _I feel you slipping away. What have you done?_

Ami leapt over the edge of the boat with Hotaru, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. As they landed on solid ground, they were met with the laughter or orcs. Obviously, they thought that there were only five of them. Oh, how wrong they were. As the others raised their weapons, Hotaru brought her glaive to the ready and Ami let ice flow between her palms. Gimli said to Legolas as they approached the enemy, "There's plenty for the both of us. Let the best dwarf win."

The Army of the Dead floated out through the side of the ship to join the five fighters and swept through the orc lines, easily overtaking them. In a few minutes, the Rohirrim and Gondorian armies had the upper hand, with the help of the Army of the Dead.

The Gondorian army heard the screeching approaching them. Boromir had to double his efforts to keep the fear from overwhelming them. Suddenly, foggy green images of soldiers passed through the walls and then through the Gondorian army. When the images had passed, there wasn't an orc left standing. The men were heartily confused and anxious, as was Boromir, but he pushed then on to secure the city.

The battle was over. The last of the enemy were being finished off. "I hold your oath fulfilled," Aragorn announced to the Dead. Not taking his word for it, they turned to Hotaru.

"Go," she said to them. "Be at peace." She held her glaive in front of herself as she began to glow light purple. A wind picked up that swept away the Army of the Dead, sending them to the peace of the Afterlife.

Serenity and Motoki finally found Éowyn lying unconscious over the body of the deceased king of Rohan. Motoki respectfully moved Éowyn's limp body to a clear patch of ground nearby. "Oh no," Serenity muttered as she saw Éowyn's broken arm. She gasped when she saw the glowing insignia on the woman's forehead.

"What is that?" Motoki asked. "What does that mean?"

Ignoring him, Serenity checked Éowyn's pulse. "Éomer!" she cried frantically.

Éomer heard his name and turned. He went pale when he saw Serenity with a woman on the ground – a woman with hair of gold just like his. Éowyn. "No!" He cried out, screaming in agony. His throat burned and begged for him to stop, but he couldn't even if he wanted to. He was at her side in an instant, pushing Serenity away to pull his sister into his arms. His screams dragged on, and he embraced her as tears leaked out of his eyes.

Aragorn came up, followed by Rei. She knelt down and reached between Éomer's arms to check Éowyn's vital signs. Serenity was already leaving sadly with Motoki, so she turned to Aragorn. "Can you help her? She lives." Aragorn nodded.

Éomer heard none of this, and he saw only his sister. Rei shook him, gently at first, then harder. "Éomer!" His screams fell into sounds of weeping. "Please, Éomer, let her go for a little. Aragorn can help. Serenity could help. She can be healed. Please." Still crying, he weakly let Aragorn take Éowyn to the Houses of Healing. Immediately, he pulled Rei into an embrace, needing the human contact. He cried woefully into her now dirty hair, and she wrapped her arms around him offering comfort.  
After a while she proposed they head after Aragorn. "She'll be alright. I promise." He didn't say a word, pulling his emotions back inside. He silently and assuredly led the way to the Houses of Healing.

AN: Phew, another chapter out. Ooh! Who can tell me exactly what happened to Éowyn? :P I wonder if I showed it well enough... Explanations to come later. And we're moving along! Review please please?


	45. In Which We Visit The Halls of Healing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Chapter 46

There were shouts of joy and happiness when Minako was reunited with the other Scouts in the halls outside the Houses of Healing. Boromir struggled against the need to cover his ears to shield them from the sound. He let them babble with each other for a few moments before he dared interrupt. "Lady Minako," he called. They slowly quieted down and waited for him to continue. "I believe you were going to show us to my daughter."

Minako paled a bit, but turned and silently led them into a private room where Chibi-Usa and Helios were waiting. Chibi-Usa was awake and talking with Helios, who was in a chair beside her, but she still appeared half asleep. Her smile lit up the room when she saw that everyone had come to see her. Her parents reached her first and asked all the expected questions: What happened? Are you alright? You used too much power, didn't you? We thought you knew better than that! Are you going to tell us what happened or not!

"Mama, you have to go see grandpa," she interrupted. "I saved him, but I'm fine now. You and Ami have to help him, and then Uncle Faramir. They're . . . un-con-sea-ous." She stumbled over the big word. "I'm too tired, and the people here don't know what to do." Serenity and Boromir exchanged nervous glances. "NOW!" she shouted when they didn't move. "Next room on the left!" Telling the others to stay, Serenity led Ami into the next room to help Boromir's family. Boromir left after that. He was needed act as Steward in his father's place. The remaining Scouts got settled around the bed as Chibi-Usa told them the story of what had happened to her grandfather and uncle.

_The Next Day..._

When Éowyn's eyes fluttered open, Éomer nearly jumped out of his seat in relief and happiness. The insignia still shone lightly on her forehead. "Éowyn!" he gasped, clutching her hand. She smiled for his benefit and mouthed the word "water", since she couldn't manage to speak. Haruka, who had been leaning against the wall across the room, had a glass of the clear liquid at her friend's lips almost before she finished the request.

After another glass of water and a few moments to collect her thoughts, Éowyn finally asked, "What happened to me?"

Éomer glared at Haruka, who glared harshly back. "They refuse to tell me. They insisted that you be told first." The woman on the cot gazed questioningly at the tall Scout. Moments later, Setsuna entered the room, followed by Rei and Serenity.

The Guardian of Time sighed tiredly. "I can explain Éowyn." Everyone's eyes were on her as she sat next to the cot beside Haruka and across from Éomer. There was a thick silence for a moment as she mulled over how to phrase the news. "What happened to you the other day is connected to your collapse a week ago, and also to the headaches you've had ever since." She paused to call for a mirror, and then handed it to Éowyn. "You see the symbol on your forehead? Does it remind you of anything?"

Éowyn stared into the mirror, trying to ignore her sickly complexion and dull hair and focus on her forehead. She squinted at it. She _did_ feel that it was familiar. Her gaze turned to the crescent moon symbol on Serenity's forehead. "Yes," Setsuna continued, "it does have to do with Serenity's glowing mark. I'm not sure if you know this, but Serenity and the other girls are a group of special princesses that work towards the destruction of evil." Éowyn didn't know this. She turned to Haruka questioningly, silently asking if it was true. Haruka closed her eyes and focused her energy until an 'H'-like symbol glowed on her face.

Éowyn swallowed and took deep, calming breaths, knowing that this wasn't the end and there were going to be more shocks. "Why then," she began slowly, "do _I_ have this sign?"

"Because you are now one of those princesses," Setsuna answered. Éowyn gaped at her, mouth hanging open in shock and disbelief.

Beside her, her brother's face was red and almost angry. "What does that mean? Is she like _them_ now?" He gestured to the Scouts in the room. "How did this happen!"

Setsuna's eyes flashed harshly at him and she straightened her stance. Her voice was controlled as she spoke, ignoring Éomer's outburst. "Éowyn, you are now the only member of the royal line of Middle-Earth. Frodo Baggins previously held this title, but unfortunately his current task has overwhelmed him with such evil that the blessing of the planet has left his body and descended upon yours. Obviously you are one of strong mind and spirit to receive this power." Éomer stroked his sister's hair and grinned with pride for her. "The power of Middle-Earth has long been dormant, until you tapped into it in your defeat of the Witch King. Our powers coincidentally correspond to the powers of the gods of an ancient race on Earth. I believe yours come from the goddess of wisdom, the arts, and war: Minerva."

As if on cue, an owl swooped in through the high windows of the Houses of Healing and settled itself on the headboard above Éowyn, who shied away from the odd bird. Setsuna nodded, more to herself than for anyone else. "It is as I thought. That is Minerva's owl. She is to be your guardian, especially in this time of transition for you."

"Guardian?" Éowyn asked indignantly. "I am no child that I need–"

"You _do_ need a guardian, Éowyn," Haruka interrupted, "until you can properly protect yourself. And you never know when a winged messenger could come in handy." The Rohirric woman still regarded the bird with a measure of hostility, although the owl seemed to return the unfriendly look.

_Later..._

"He-he tried to kill Faramir?"

"He didn't mean to, Boromir."

"But...why would he..." he trailed off, struggling to find the right words. He and Serenity had already been to see Faramir, who was near fully healed externally. But Boromir had convinced him to remain in the Houses of Healing for a while longer. Now they sat beside the Steward's bed just down the hall.

Serenity sighed. "His mind wasn't entirely his own."

Boromir's eyes shot from his father's unconscious form to Serenity. "What do you mean?" he said almost dangerously.

"Well," she started slowly, "he found an object of power. He's been using it for some time. It connected him to...someone in Mordor."

His eyes narrowed. "Who?" When she only laughed nervously, he asked again. "Who was it?"

"We believe it was...Diamond."

Boromir's face was blank as he forcefully pushed himself out of his chair next to his father's bed and paced. Serenity was silent. He ended up next to the window a few minutes later. She quietly joined him. "I'm going to get him," he said resolutely. "I'm going to get him." She wrapped her arms around his chest as his arm settled on her waist.

"Look," Serenity giggled after a while. "Down there." Boromir glanced down to see his brother walking with Éowyn in the twilight of the garden.

AN: MAJOR writer's block. . This was a near impossible chapter. It may/may not go through a couple changes over the next few days, but here it is. Please review? I need to know what you think.


	46. In Which They Develop A Plan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOTR or SM.

Chapter 47

"So," Faramir spoke uneasily, "are you recovering well?"

"Yes," Éowyn replied softly. "Lord Aragorn and Princess Serenity helped me greatly." A bird hooted above them. Éowyn looked around and, sure enough, Sophia the owl was keeping close watch over her from the rafters. She glared at the bird, trying to wish it away.

"Princess Serenity seems very powerful, but also very kind," Faramir stated, bringing Éowyn back to their conversation.

"She is. But I have gotten to know Haruka and Rei better than I have the princess." _You're a princess, too,_ she reminded herself. The Scouts had suggested that she and Éomer keep her newfound power a secret until she had properly recovered. It would be better if Diamond and Sauron didn't know that there was another Scout just yet. Éowyn would be safer this way.

"Yes," Faramir went on, interrupting her thought. "Minako has told me about the Scouts. They are powerful ladies." His brow was creased and he seemed to have wandered off into his mind.

"Lady Minako seems quite...exuberant."

He laughed lightly, then winced and rubbed his ribs lightly. "She is exuberant and youthful, yes. A breath of fresh air in these dark times."

They continued on in general silence until evening came.

_Next Day..._

Ami closed her computer and removed her blue visor. "You're lucky your baby is doing so well, under the circumstances. If you weren't a Sailor Scout, I doubt you would have gotten this far without...losing the baby."

Makoto brushed it off. "If I wasn't a Sailor Scout, I wouldn't have to put the baby in such danger. Don't worry. It'll work out fine." She and Haldir left Ami to her work.

Ami moved on to another patient. The healers had mixed feelings about her being there. They wanted her there for the patients, but they didn't like how she was putting them out of work for the moment.

Legolas and Aragorn watched her secretly from a back entrance to the Houses of Healing. Ami had been incredibly pensive and quiet recently, especially around Legolas. And he hadn't the foggiest idea why. Whenever he asked Aragorn, the man only told him to ask Ami himself, that it wasn't his place to say.

"But she is so distant," Legolas argued lightly. "How can I approach her if she cannot stand my presence for long? I ask for your counsel and you offer me so little."

"I have advised you as best I can. Speak with her, and soon." He half-turned preparing to leave. "We meet with the others soon. I will see you there." Moments later he was gone.

Legolas sighed. He watched as Ami finished with another patient. She took a moment to stretch and yawn before she moved to the next patient with a smile. "You will not tell me, and she will not tell me," he said to himself. Nodding gently, he continued, "Alright. I will wait." He turned and left without a sound, as Elves are wont to do.

_Elsewhere..._

Denethor waited as his coughing fit ended before bidding those who had knocked at his door to enter. His sons went in and stood on either side of his bed. "Hello Father," they greeted simply. Boromir was clean and well dressed, as he had been acting as Steward in his father's absence. Faramir, on the other hand, was wearing the plain trousers and tunic of the healing ward, and he smelt of healing herbs.

"Please," the Steward requested, "sit, my sons." The brothers exchanged a glance before seating themselves. Their father rarely referred to them both as his sons at the same time. "I don't know...quite how to say this, Faramir. No apology can repair the damage done by my own words and actions towards you. But still I offer my apologies in the hope that you can one day come to forgive me." He closed his eyes to avoid meeting his son's gaze. Boromir nervously averted his eyes, wishing his father could have left him out of this moment that should have been between Faramir and Denethor alone.

Faramir uneasily took his father's hand. "I believe...that we...that it is possible...for us...to correct and repair..." Denethor placed his other hand over his son's. They shared a mutual understanding for a moment or two.

As wonderful as this was, Boromir was imagining himself somewhere, anywhere but here.

After a few moments, Denethor and Faramir remembered that they weren't alone. Turning to his other son, Denethor took a breath and started. "And you Boromir. Lady Minako has been here to tell me of what has happened to you, with that cursed Ring. Please, we all know it was entirely my fault. I believed that wretched Diamond and sent you out to fetch an evil I had no understanding of. And then, when I believed you had died, Diamond told me he could give you back to me if he only had some object of power. So I foolishly agreed to send my remaining son into reckless battle and hand over the owner of the power, if ever I saw her. Now look what I have done. I nearly lost the both of you. How am I worthy of leading the people if I cannot lead my own beloved sons to anything but death?"

And so they sat for a time, comforting, reestablishing bonds, and sharing stories. Then there came a knock at the door. Serenity's slight frame entered the room, quietly closing the door behind her. "Oh!" Denethor exclaimed. "It-it's you. You're the one who Diamond asked for." Serenity paled and went to stand by Boromir, who took her hand in his. His face was etched with concern, if not anger. "Please," Denethor begged, "forgive me. I knew not what I was doing." This was a far cry from the cold, stern, harsh Steward who had led Gondor these past years.

Serenity's smile eased the tensions and helped light the room. "I can't stay mad at anyone for long. My name's Serenity, Lord Denethor."

"Father," Boromir began, "I would ask for your blessing, for I should like to wed Princess Serenity if we win the war, somehow."

Faramir and Denethor were surprised and happy for the couple, but Serenity was far beyond that. She stood a moment, mouth gaping, before wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing joyously. Denethor smiled again, for he was glad to see his eldest son truly happy, especially after all that had happened. "Of course you have my blessing," he said.

"Congratulations, brother," offered Faramir with a broad grin, his mind wandering, thinking of a blonde lady.

_A bit later..._

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf announced to those gathered: the Scouts, excluding Éowyn, Éomer, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Haldir, Gimli, and Legolas. "The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn insisted, "If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it."

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping"

Gimli separated his mouth from his pipe for a moment to say, "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because," Gandalf answered, his tension showing in his words, "10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." The elderly wizard paced down the hall a few strides. "I've sent him to his death."

"No," Aragorn said. "There is still hope for Frodo."

Boromir pondered a moment. "What he needs is time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth."

"We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked almost skeptically.

"By drawing out Sauron's armies," Aragorn answered. "Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer supplied.

"Not for ourselves," said Haldir, who understood what Aragorn was saying. "But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion," Legolas clarified.

Haruka was still concerned. "What about Diamond?"

"He's mine," Boromir insisted. "I'll keep him well and distracted." He shared a glance with Haruka, both thinking murderous thoughts. She smirked and nodded, indicating he could have first go at the...well, we won't say what they were calling him in their minds.

Gimli's gruff voice was heard. "Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"

"Sauron will suspect a trap," Gandalf voiced his concern. "He will not take the bait."

Serenity spoke up. "He will if I let enough power into the crystal." Protests erupted from all over the room. "Hush!" she commanded harshly, and surprisingly the room fell silent. "This is what needs to be done, and you all know it. What sense does it make to protect me if I cannot serve my purpose: to protect all peoples of the planets?" Still there was silence. "Alright then, it's settled."

As the group dispersed, an owl flew from the rafters heading for the Houses of Healing.

AN:...Ok...So it's been about two months since last update. Bah. Writer's block does that to ya. I may, I just may be over it...I hope. Oh, and I'm going to Quebec for 5 weeks starting in June. So, writer's block or no, I'm most definitely finishing before then. Please, please, please review. I need them. .


	47. In Which We See The End Of Sauron

DISCLAIMER: I really don't own SM or LOTR.

Chapter 48

They had nearly reached Mordor's gates, Aragorn leading them all the way. The army had pushed themselves fairly hard, and the girls were worn out. Rei especially was surprised that Serenity hadn't been blabbering and complaining about the hardness of the saddle or the length of the ride. Again the raven-haired woman was reminded of how her friend had changed. What she truly feared, though, was that the wonderful, sweet, and at times irritating and clumsy innocence Serenity had once exuded was forever shattered.

Rei recognized that she herself had, of course, changed in ways as well. With such an experience as this, how could one not be changed? Her only dilemma was in deciding whether these changes were good, or if they ultimately weakened her resolute personality. She mentally shook her head. Of course she wasn't weaker. She was just as independent and self-reliant as always, wasn't she?

Elsewhere in the mass of motion was a rather thoughtful Ami. Legolas hadn't been around much, and she assumed he was either very busy or he was giving her space. She couldn't blame him since she had been rather distant lately. Last night had marked a change in her life: the first time she'd ever seen her mother in this life in person. Well, sort of.

A holographic image of her mother, escorted by Setsuna, had visited her last night to apologize for being so rash about Legolas. The queen tried to explain that she was horribly objected to change, and that her opinion of her daughter marrying a Lunarian annoyed her to no end. But she also admitted that she would no longer try to stand in the way. She insisted that Ami was a smart girl and had always known what she was doing.

This nearly sent Ami into tears as she explained the recent events in her life, and how Legolas was sure to leave her for a sweet, peaceful life in Valinor. Antonia only gave a cryptic remark, an old proverb: "A bit of absence makes the heart grow fonder." She didn't give Ami much time to think about it, as she went right on to insist that she was a pretty girl and could find someone else. As her daughter gaped at her in silence, Antonia patted her cheek, told her she was kidding, said goodbye, and left with Setsuna. The entire experience left Ami's heart and mind in knots and spinning in circles.

Coincidentally, there was a familiar owl circling as well over the army.

_In Minas Tirith..._

"Move over a bit, Michiru."

"Hush!"

"What're you doing? There's no sound! There's nothing to hear!"

"You're all distracting me!"

"You're lucky we're letting you in here, shorty."

Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Michiru, Éowyn, Faramir, Haldir, and Makoto squeezed themselves around Michiru's Neptune Mirror in the gardens of Minas Tirith. Peering into its glassy surface they were able to see the army through the owl's eyes. Éowyn grudgingly admitted that her "guardian" owl could be a handy companion occasionally. The combined armies of the Men of the west had left Minas Tirith several days ago and were now minutes away from the Black Gate of Mordor.

In the middle of the mixed conversations, Faramir clenched his hands at his sides to keep from wringing them, or even reaching out to grab the mirror for a better view of what was happening to his closest friend these past few weeks. Beside him, Éowyn saw his reaction. She gently patted his arm in a form of comfort. Jumping slightly, he turned and graced her with a thankful smile before they both turned back to the mirror as their friends reached the Black Gate.

"There it is," breathed Makoto.

_Black Gate..._

Minako rubbed her chest lightly, feeling some of Frodo's burden and cringing under its weight. She prayed beyond anything else that he was close to destroying the ring, not that the ring was close to destroying him.

As they stopped before the Black Gate, Aragorn, Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin rode towards the opening of the gate. Minako, Serenity, and Boromir ventured half-way between the army and the gate. Too many people at the gate could alarm the enemy into an unnecessary act of violence in the middle of the pre-battle talks. They especially didn't want to send any Scouts too close to the gate, lest it tempt Diamond into rash actions.

After several minutes nothing happened. Aragorn shouted, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Silence pressed in on the army. Minako bit her lip painfully in the tension. Then, achingly slowly, the huge gate opened with the creak of metal parts in need of oil. They only opened wide enough for a single rider to emerge. Serenity impulsively clung to Boromir's hand in horror at the hideous visage of the creature on the horse; at least she assumed it was a horse. The orc-like creature had grimy, bloody teeth about as long as her thumb. When he spoke, blood-stained spittle flew from his black lips. "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome." He appeared unable to close his lips over his teeth. A black helmet covered the rest of his face besides his mouth, making his broad, grim attempt at a grin all the more frightening. Serenity clutched at her stomach to try and keep it from rejecting its contents. Even from her distance, she could hear his words and see him perfectly well, unfortunately.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" the creature scratched out.

Gandalf spoke boldly. "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." The creature snarled and growled low. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

Serenity could now see the creature had yellow-white flesh, dry with blood running through the cracks. "Old Greybeard." he tried to grin again, "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." Minako's heart contracted as he yanked out Frodo's mithril vest. All who could see were stunned into silence. Except for Minako, who screeched, "NO! That's wrong! I know he's not dead! I know it! I feel him!" Boromir tried to calm her. "Silence!" Gandalf commanded her.

This only gave the creature more room to taunt her and the others. "That he is alive now means nothing but more pain for him until master allows the end." Whimpering, Minako's rage subsided into soft angry tears. The creature threw the vest at Gandalf grinning evilly at the Hobbits' obvious signs of agony and distress. "The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he is suffering greatly at the hands of his host." Gimli growled from behind Legolas. "Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain. And he did, Gandalf. He did." None of those near enough to hear weren't at the very verge of painful tears from the evil creature's words.

Only Aragorn, though, made any movement. He urged his horse a few paces forward slowly. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade."

Less than a second later, the creature's head rolled onto the ground, severed by Aragorn's sharp blade. "I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli grimly muttered to himself.

Aragorn turned his horse to face his friends. "I do not believe it," he ground out with determination. "I will not!"

Slowly the gate opened further to reveal the whole of Mordor marching out to meet them. "Pull back!" Aragorn commanded. They turned their horses to join a level line with the army. Aragorn delivered a wonderful speech, successful in motivating the men, but Minako heard none of it. Her focus was on her even breathing, on keeping the growing pain from poor Frodo at bay to avenge his suffering.

"I bid you stand, Men of the West!" They all drew their swords.

As the armies of Mordor surrounded them, Gimli muttered, "I never thought I'd die side by side with an elf."

Legolas smiled. "How about side by side with a friend?"

"Aye," the dwarf breathed with more emotion than he'd admit. "I could do that." Ami smiled softly at Legolas' back, not wanting to disrupt his and Gimli's little moment. But to her surprise, a moment later he reached back and clasped her hand, bringing it lightly to his lips, conveying to her with his eyes all he dared not say aloud: he loved her, he knew she loved him, and this whole time he was giving her her much needed space, he always knew exactly where she was, never letting her leave his thoughts. She smiled softly back, deciding finally that she really could talk to him about her fears. But now it was probably too late. Her foolish fear had deprived them of what could be their last days together. For even if the crystal decided to revive her in case of her death, it would not revive him.

Boromir and Serenity shared a smile of slight fear, but confidence in their love. Haruka wished Michiru could be by her side, but comforted herself in the sure knowledge that they would meet again, if not in this life than in another life, or in Valinor among the other queens and kings.

Aragorn whispered one more thing to his friends, a common goal they all felt deeply: "For Frodo." Turning, he led the charge, followed immediately by Merry and Pippin, who were passed quickly by the long-legged army. In a sudden clash of steel and magic, the battle began.

_Soon..._

Minako screamed in agonizing pain as the eye flew back to Mount Doom, away from the battle. She collapsed to the ground, curling up into a ball. Upon seeing her friend and cousin in such unusual pain, Serenity made a crucial choice. She raised the crystal above her head and erected a shield around herself. Immediately after that, she erected a shield around Minako as well. Glancing around she attacked nearby orcs with bursts from the crystal.

_Minas Tirith..._

"No!" Faramir rasped, lurching forward towards the mirror. She had fallen! She hadn't been hit that he'd seen, and she wasn't bleeding either, so far as he could tell. Michiru and Éowyn comfortingly held is arms down and tried to calm him, but he was beyond that. Minako was beginning to rock back and forth shaking. _That's right!_ he finally remembered. _She gave part of her magic to Frodo. She's had these attacks before in times when he was falling into darkness, but never quite this severe._ His breathing came in uneven pants as they continued to watch the scene.

_Mordor..._

Boromir spun around in a circle, distracted by a cynical laugh he heard echoing in his head. Judging by Serenity's nervousness, she heard it too. Suddenly, Diamond appeared directly in front of Serenity reaching out to grab her. Boromir struggled to fight the few feet to where she was. Much to his relief, Diamond's hands collided with her shield, failing to make it through. Frowning, he unleashed a bout of dark magic around his hands attempting to reach for her again. Boromir made it into his path this time, shoving him away with his shoulder. Grinning cruelly, Diamond righted himself and constructed a magical field around himself and Boromir. He raised his hands, encased in dark flames, and Boromir raised his sword threateningly. Serenity could only watch in anguish as they began a fight to the death.

A screech from above called her attention. The Nazgul arrived, lashing out at the warriors below. Bracing herself for the output of yet more energy, she attacked one of the Nazgul with a sharp energy beam, drawing its attention to her. As several tried to attack her at once they were attacked by great eagles. Breathing a sigh of relief, she picked one to single out and fight.

Legolas turned his head to see Aragorn knocked roughly to the ground by a troll-like creature. Immediately he began pushing through the battle to get to him. He passed Rei, who was violently defending the still shielded, but now convulsing Minako. As he reached Aragorn, a thick beam stuck the troll through the chest and it fell to the ground. He glanced to Serenity, the source of the beam, as he helped Aragorn to his feet. She was clearly doing far too much at once. Sweat dripped down her face and her muscles trembled from the strain.

She spared a moment to glance at Boromir, and was struck with a mortifying sight, for Diamond was standing over a bloodied and battered Boromir waiting for her attention to murder the one she loved before her eyes. Unconsciously, she made the crystal glow brighter. Diamond was frozen with fear as a heavy blast of energy forced violently through his magical field and struck him. But because of the energy it took the blast to burst through the shield, it only succeeded in wounding him. Boromir struggled to his feet, raised his sword, and drove it through Diamond's chest, drawing it out coated with blood as the body fell to the ground.

A great rumble began low in the ground. As it grew, every evil creature of Mordor surrounding them turned tail and fled into the wilds away from Mount Doom. The armies of Men slowly looked up to gaze in awe at what was happening. Starting in the middle, the great tower holding the Great Eye began to crumble. The Eye shot its gaze desperately around before it blinked out of existence for good, followed by a violent shockwave. People began shouting, cheering. The Hobbits shouted, "Frodo!" No one noticed Minako become still except for shallow breathing. No one saw Serenity collapse to the trembling ground, eyes empty, surrounded by a light glow. Their joy was too great.

The shockwave struck down every creature of Mordor where it stood, and made the ground cave under them, leaving a strip of land for the army of men to return home on. The Black Gate sunk into a great chasm, and finally Mount Doom let out a great eruption. This quickly stilled their joy. What could survive the onslaught of fire, searing smoke and molten rock unleashed by Mount Doom in its dying moments. Minako managed to curl herself into the foetal position crying along with several others, including Pippin. She could no longer feel her connection to him. There was emptiness inside her where his essence had once stayed.

Gandalf wasted no more time clearing space for the eagles to land. He wanted to immediately search out Frodo and Sam, before it was too late. As space was cleared, he noticed a round, glowing symbol on the ground. He recognized it, and his eyes flew to Boromir, who had just found Serenity. "Boromir!" he shouted. "Don't touch her!" Boromir glanced quickly at Gandalf, giving him a glimpse of the same symbol on his forehead that was on the ground. Ignoring the Istari, Boromir tentatively reached out to touch her back. As soon as he made contact with her, a blinding flash consumed them all.

_Minas Tirith..._

Chibi-Usa, Faramir, and Haldir, sat alone in the room crowding around the small mirror their companions had just been sucked through. They could see them in the midst of the confusion as they continued to watch with fear and awe.

_Mordor..._

As the light dimmed, Serenity was revealed standing tall, clean, groomed, and wearing her glowing white princess dress. Her eyes were clear and oddly empty. Gandalf looked to the other Scouts and Boromir, only to see they were in the same condition, with glossy eyes and elegant apparel. Not only that, but Éowyn, Michiru, and Makoto, the people he was certain had remained in Minas Tirith, also stood alongside their companions. Turning again to the glowing symbol on the ground, Gandalf roughly shoved anyone in his way to clear the ground as he searched for the other symbols he suspected were embedded in the ground.

When he successfully found them all and space had been cleared, the heirs to the thrones of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Middle-Earth, the Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto strode smoothly towards their corresponding planetary symbol. The symbols formed a circle around a crescent moon symbol, Serenity's. As they all reached their places, they began to glow, each their own colour. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and the rest stood dumbly staring at the incredible display.

Serenity raised her crystal, and after another sharp flash, each ruler was crowned queen or king of their own planets and adorned in royal robes.

Ami's crown was a simple tiara of glassy ice that would not melt. She wore a pale blue close fitting dress that shimmered like ice crystals under a floor length cloak white as fresh snow. Minako's light golden crown replaced her childish red bow and featured shining amber stones along the rim. Her orange-red off-the-shoulder dress fell to the ground like rays of sunshine. Boromir wore clothes similar to the ones he had worn when he had first met Serenity in Rivendell, but they shone with incredible extravagance, as did the bright ruby ring on his index finger. His head remained unadorned. Éowyn's white dress with yellow laces down her back from her neck to her waist shimmered nearly as much as the simple glittering tiara on her head. Rei wore a crown of silver with a few small rubies at the front, and her deep-red dress, which was held up by a ribbon around the back of her neck, left her back bare to nearly her waist, a feature which could barely be seen since her radiant hair continued to fall shortly past her waist.

Haldir smiled through the mirror at Makoto's crown of silver and golden leaves, as well as at the stunning green of her elegant slim-fitting gown. Little Hotaru's deep violet dress was trimmed with black, and the crown on her head was as black as jet. Her glaive was in her hand. Haruka wore, much to her chagrin, a navy floor length gown. On her head was an elaborately engraved silver crown featuring a single sapphire, and her sword was on a special belt around her waist. Michiru's aquamarine hair was unrestrained save for the silver tiara, which looked like each curve was a wave of water. Her dress was several shades darker than her hair, and it cascaded gracefully to the ground in waves. Setsuna's crown was a simple band of gold engraved with beautiful, simple designs, and her deep-green/near black dress came with a shimmering, see through black shawl. Her hands were both holding her time staff.

Finally, there was Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity, in the most elegantly shimmering and draping fabric anyone had ever seen. Her crown was of gold, with a pink heart in the center. Her hair fluttered down her back to the ground from its traditional style, and a crescent moon shone on her forehead.

As she and the others opened their eyes, the army fell to their knees in reverence and fear. Whispers began to spread through the group. Setsuna sighed tiredly, but her smile was proof of her satisfaction. "It has begun, then." Everyone fell silent. "All will turn to silver glass..." She trailed off.

Serenity turned to Gandalf. "Please," she said in a voice far more mature and sweet that ever before, "find Frodo and Sam. We all owe them our lives."

Gandalf bowed to the queen, then nodded to Minako, who he knew very well was aching to accompany him. All eyes were on her and Gandalf as they each seated themselves on the backs of eagles and rose. Another eagle accompanied them on their search for the missing Hobbits, saviours of Middle-Earth.


	48. In Which Their Reigns Begin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or SM.

Chapter 49

Frodo, although weary to his core, felt refreshed enough to force his eyes open to face the light pouring in through his window. His left hand was mostly numb for some reason, but he pushed himself to sit up in the bed. He blinked repeatedly to clear his eyes, and was faced with the ghost of a loved one. "Gandalf?" he ventured hopefully. The old wizard smiled and began to laugh. The little hobbit smiled and joined him. Gandalf nodded his head towards the other side of Frodo's bed. Frodo leaned to look over the edge to find Minako curled up on the floor in a blanket. She was just waking up. When she heard his laughter, she jumped up onto the bed with him and embraced him, crying tears of joy and blubbering about how worried she had been.

At that moment, Merry and Pippin, who had heard the laughter, burst in shouting and smiling and otherwise alerting the whole wing of the building to their presence. Minako moved back a bit as the three Hobbits hugged and smiled deliriously, laughing all the while. Gimli gave a cheer as he entered Frodo's room followed by Legolas, Ami, and Queen Serenity. The room was near full to bursting as Aragorn made his way inside.

Everyone was trying to talk over everyone else and Frodo basked in the warm presence of such loving and kind individuals. He only smiled and laughed and nodded, too deliriously happy. It was over. A figure in the doorway caught his eye. It was Sam, looking just as tired as he felt and dressed in the same plain white robes. They shared a soft glance, each knowing that they had pushed each other through the most amazing feat in Hobbit history and had come out the other side alive.

Serenity, who had until now been silent and smiling, now appeared a bit nervous as she spoke. "Frodo," she said softly as everyone quieted to listen, "there's someone else who'd like to see you, if you'd let him." Frodo sobered and nodded seriously, knowing who she meant.

The room slowly emptied except for Frodo and Serenity. Boromir, head hung in shame, slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. Boromir didn't get a chance to speak. "Boromir," Frodo said immediately a soft grin on his face although his voice was serious. The man brought his head up hopefully. "Boromir, I never held it against you, what you did while shadowed in its evil power."

Boromir's voice came out slightly raspy. "I'm sorry, Frodo. Aragorn has not told the others of my failure. He believes I have redeemed myself through my other efforts. I…I feel I will always have trouble coping with my failure to protect you."

"All is forgiven," Frodo smiled, waiting for Boromir to smile to before continuing. "It's gone, and we can all get on with our lives again." The words were overly optimistic, and all three of them knew it. But after such misery and pain, no one dared to burst the bubble of joy surrounding Minas Tirith.

But, of course, after such an all consuming fight for life, not everyone could be happy. Lady Chelsea was currently cradling in her arms the just recently lifeless body of Tarus. She was silent as the tears coursed down her face, gathering in a salty pool on her lips. Minako meekly approached her friend through one of the crowded rooms of the Houses of Healing. "They just told me," Minako whispered, her voice breaking. "I-I'm sorry I didn't–"

Chelsea cut her off. "Stop." She laid Tarus gently down on his bed, smoothing his dark wavy hair around his lifeless face. "I will never, ever, blame you for a soldier's death. If anything, I should thank you for bringing him back to me. He and Lord Faramir are the only ones who returned from Osgiliath, and we have you to thank for that. I was able to see him again, help tend him, and speak with him..." Her words trailed off into sobs. Minako sunk to her knees and the two women embraced in tears, joining every other grieving soul in Minas Tirith. Chelsea whimpered through her sobs, "I ha-have no one else. I'm all alone!"

Minako shook her head angrily. "No!" she insisted. "You'll always have me. I promise I'll never let you be alone. Please, promise me the same?" Her fear over almost losing Faramir, and then Frodo was still quite fresh.

"I promise," the Gondorian lady whispered. They comforted each other until Minako was summoned to a conference room for an explanation from Pluto.

As Minako rose to leave, wiping tears from her red, puffy eyes, she said to Chelsea, "I'm sure you already know I've been crowned Queen of a place called Venus."

Chelsea blanched, remembering herself. "Of course, your highness. Please forgive me. I–"

"No, no!" Minako interrupted. "You don't need to do that. You're my good friend. Please. I was just wondering…I'd love for you to join me, if you would like to come with me where I go. Maybe under the guise of lady in waiting?"

Chelsea smiled and squeezed Minako's hand. "It would be my pleasure, your highness."

"Chelsea, stop it," Minako playfully insisted.

The Gondorian lady straightened her back and managed to look nearly menacing, if not for the grin she struggled to hide. "I was raised with a suitable sense of propriety, which I intend to maintain even if my life is being tipped upside down." Both of them lost their smiles, remembering Tarus beside them. Chelsea grimly straightened his dirty tunic.

Minako patted her friend's hand. "I'll be back soon to help you prepare him for burial." Quickly she rose and hurried out, afraid she would start crying again.

Serenity sat at the head of a long table in a well hidden back room of the palace. On one side sat Ami, Éowyn, Rae, Makoto, and Minako. On the other sat Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Beyond the scouts were seated Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Motoki, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Faramir, Éomer, and the four Hobbits. Setsuna was starting to explain exactly what it was they had gotten themselves into.

"What happened that day at the Black Gate is a result of a massive power overload that had been building slowly but progressively over these past months. Your highness, you started off by helping in Frodo's initial healing after he was stabbed at Weathertop. In the Mines of Moria you destroyed all the remaining orcs and goblins in the chamber in one swipe. You used massive amounts of energy to help Boromir defeat death, and again when you used your power to wipe out all the wargs and their riders just after Aragorn went off the cliff. And then of course, there's the energy you used to fight at Helm's Deep and Pelennor Fields, and in helping heal others after both incidents. Basically the crystal decided you couldn't take any more of this in your current condition and that you needed the greater power reserves the queen of the moon has access to. Therefore, the Black Gate was the last straw. The crystal took over the act of crowning the new generation of queens…and Boromir, of course.

"Now, your crowning announces the end of the tremendous fighting you all have done over the years. The powers that be have decided that you, as well as the rest of the planets, have come to a well deserved rest. All major evils have been purged, and you are all prepared to take on the roles of rulers.

"To ensure this period of rest, the planets, and the moon, will be encased with crystal, or the silver glass Gandalf and several powerful elves have dreamt about." She waved her staff and a 3-D model of the planets appeared above the table, illustrating her point as she spoke. "The crystallizing process has already begun, starting with the outside and working in. Every four months another planet will be encased in crystal. The first planet, Pluto, will be covered by the 25 of July. This is followed by Neptune on November 25, and so on until Mercury is covered and the period of rest fully begins. There's a catch. Each of you must be on your respective planets by the time it is fully covered in crystal. This is so the true people of your planet will be called home to you. Yes, Ami, this means that some people from every planet are alive somewhere." Setsuna answered the question the Mercurian had been about to ask. "They're on earth.

"Queen Serenity, your mother, used the last of her power to send you ladies and the people her power could reach, including the party guests visiting from every planet, to the future in some time in some place in some order. It was left to me to decide the fine details. I designed it so that by the time you became Neo-Queen Serenity and the Scouts came into their own as Queens of their own planets, the people that were saved from the planets would be born and ready to return home.

"Now, as for Middle-Earth, the Hobbits, Dwarves, and Men shall remain here. However, the Elves truly can belong only on the Moon, or in Valinor. The only way this can be achieved is for them to return to Valinor, and after the period of rest, they can be given the option of returning to the Moon until they decide to make their final journey to Valinor.

"So, you can all understand, I'm sure, the importance of keeping this matter in the utmost of secrecy." Her sharp gaze settled on two certain Hobbits who had fallen asleep out of boredom. Éomer roused them. Sighing, Setsuna repeated, "Whatever you managed to stay awake for, Masters Merry and Pippin, does not leave this room." They nodded nervously under her glare. "Good. Well then, there are matters we all must see too, and now there's a deadline. Let's get to work."

The next months went by in a blur for most. Chibi-Usa could finally return home to her parents after years of separation, since Diamond had finally been killed. Setsuna had a rather difficult time tearing the girl from Serenity and Boromir's arms.

Denethor's condition had settled, although he struggled to walk and his mind would never be the same. He was constantly forgetful and occasionally was prone to abrupt mood swings. He and his sons decided it would be best if they let the people believe him dead so he could live the remainder of his live in relative peace. He was secretly moved to a small village far from Minas Tirith, and Faramir took on the position of Steward of Gondor, as Boromir had his own planet to tend to.

On the first of May, Aragorn was crowned King Elessar of Gondor. There was, of course, much rejoicing and celebration in the city, and those who sold herbs and medicines for hangovers, whether they worked or not, made a wonderful profit. At the very end of June Arwen, Lord Elrond, and their escort arrived in Minas Tirith, and the next day they were married. Again, there was tremendous celebration and hangover medicine sales had never been higher.

Although they rarely had time for each other in these incredibly busy months, all made the time to attend the wedding celebrations. Serenity and Boromir were nigh inseparable, as were Makoto and Haldir. Ami and Legolas still had not spoken of Ami's sudden change from wanting to spend no time with him to being back to near normal and they still had issues to work out at a later date. Rei and Éomer had returned to baiting each other and arguing, and the outer Scouts, the Hobbits, and the others had basically returned to a fairly normal order of life.

The only problem at the celebrations was with Éowyn, Faramir, and Minako.

AN: OK, not as good as I'd like, but it'll have to do. I'm leaving for Quebec in 4 days for a 5 week French-immersion-thinger, and I might not be able to update there. But I'm banking on the possibility that I can, since I simply can't finish it in 3 days ( Friday is Canada Day, so I'll be having fun and packing for the trip). If worse comes to worst, you'll be left hanging until the second or third week of August. I _hope_ to complete another short chapter before I go. That chapter may get split into two, and after that there's an epilogue. And we're done! I sure hope to see some reviews here!


	49. In Which Many Return Home

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Sailor Moon nor Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 50

"Faramir! Éowyn! How've you been?" Minako inquired joyfully. As she approached the pair, she remembered to carefully lift the hem of her regal dress to avoid falling flat on her face, an act unbefitting a queen. The last rays of sunlight brought out the sparkle in the amber gems of her crown and the shine in her loosely braided hair.

"We have been busy, just like all the others have been," Éowyn answered not unkindly. Her golden beauty was illuminated in the warm candlelight and the twilight air, but her unhappy expression ruined the effect. Her sour disposition had lately left her lonely, as most people preferred Minako's warm laugh to her brooding resentment. She couldn't for the life of her pinpoint the source of the jealousy that grew with each passing day.

Minako suppressed a frown at the woman's oddly guarded stance and expression. Faramir sighed internally. Éowyn had been acting almost as if Minako had offended her somehow for weeks, and it was getting incredibly tiring. Knowing they could only sort it out for themselves, and deciding he wanted to enjoy his king's wedding feast, he started up a conversation they could all take part in. "The decorations are quite lovely. I take it the leaves are for Queen Arwen's Elvish culture?"

"They are," Minako grinned widely. The frames of the wide windows had been loosely draped in healthy green vines. Budding flowers seemed to grow up the wall, reaching over halfway to the ceiling in some places. Even the tablecloths had a faint leafy pattern embroidered into them. "Makoto was in charge of decorations. She especially enjoyed experimenting with her newfound control of plants and their growth." She smiled warmly, if uncertainly, at Éowyn. "How are you finding your new strengths? It was an understanding of animals, right?"

"Horses, in particular," Éowyn clarified, "although I already know a lot about how to treat and ride a horse. It is expected of a person of Rohan to have an understanding of horses from a young age, and I was no exception." She clamped her teeth shut to prevent her mouth from releasing such arrogant and dismissive words without her mind's consent. _What is wrong with me!_ she thought in frustration. _Minako has been nothing if not kind to me, to everyone. I doubt the girl has ever even had a cruel thought in her head._ Blinking, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and back into the ballroom, where Faramir and Minako had continued the conversation without her. Something about this situation stung. Éowyn couldn't tell if it was their warm smiles and the joy they found in each other's presence, or that they were becoming so involved in themselves and their conversation and near ignoring her, or that she was afraid her feelings for Faramir were doomed to be scorned just as it was with Aragorn.

Her thoughts were a winding mess, spiraling dizzily downwards. Excusing herself in an inaudible mumble, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room with as much calm dignity as she could muster. She bumped lightly into Éomer on her way out, but her ears couldn't hear him calling to her as she continued to her unknown destination. Wherever that destination was, she never found out, as Faramir caught up to her as she turned the third corner away from the ballroom. "Éowyn." The kindly familiar tone he used, the one he'd used so often before in their lonely garden conversations, now only served to anger her. And the anger was fanned into full out rage when he said, "Are you alright? Minako suggested that perhaps you –"

She cut him off. "'_Minako_ suggested'! Oh, of course she would. _Minako_ and her grand façade of smiles and innocence. The stupid girl–"

"What are you on about now?" he remarked incredulously. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever known."

She was either ignoring him, or she simply couldn't hear him because of the fury clouding her head. "How can you _trust_ someone who _smiles_ so much! There's something really wrong with that! And she's so perfectly innocent of everything and kind and generous and good and . . ." She trailed off into sobs, wrapping her arms around her stomach, glad no one else was around to see her like this.

Faramir, who wasn't completely oblivious to other's feelings – in fact he convinced himself he had a knack for understanding and interpreting someone's feelings correctly – finally caught on to exactly what Éowyn was struggling with.

"Éowyn," he started slowly, "are you jealous of my friendship with Minako?"

This certainly wasn't what Éowyn needed to hear right now. Forcing herself to stand straight, she insisted, "Of course I'm not jealous of your friendship." Steeling herself for her own words, she continued, "I'm jealous of _her_. I'm jealous of all the Scouts. They act like they've lived perfectly sheltered lives when they've been through so much strife. They've managed to hold on to the youthful joy and innocence that I've long since lost. How? How can they be so pure after all that? I can't match that. I have been made one of them, yet I will never _be_ one of them." The tears were gone, replaced with dull resignation in her eyes. "Well," she quietly added after a short silence, "I . . . I suppose I _am_ a bit . . . jealous . . . of her . . . and you. . . ."

The next thing she knew, she was embraced in Faramir's comforting arms. "Finally," he whispered to her, "finally, you let me in." When she looked at him with confusion, he continued. "You've always been so closed, so cold, so distant. I was afraid you would remain so for too long and lose the fiery spirit I've seen slowly fading with each day." She flushed slightly, alarmed he has seen so much of her soul. He pushed on. "And . . . please, do not torment yourself over a little weakness on your part. Everyone has weaknesses and strengths." He paused. "One of my weaknesses is a beautiful spirited golden haired woman."

She tried to narrow her eyes, half believing he must be talking about Minako, but her expression was made more out of fear of what she knew he meant than suspicion caused by her jealousy. As he cradled her face in his hands and kissed the edge of her lips, she felt herself growing stronger. The petty thoughts and feelings that had been flourishing in her depression were being washed away, allowing her to take the framework of her old self and expand upon it to create a new Éowyn. Of course, it would take time, but with the war over she had all the time in the world.

The next day found Rei and Éomer engaged in yet another shouting match.

"And why exactly wouldn't this work?"

"Because we life in completely different worlds! Quite literally! You have duties to your country, and I have to return to Mars soon! You know that!"

"Knowing and accepting are entirely different things! Queen Serenity and Boromir have managed to maintain a loving relationship knowing that he must govern a 'planet', as you say, and she a 'galaxy'!"

"Because _they_ are willing to make monumental compromises and sacrifices! _YOU_,on the other hand, are completely stubborn and so arrogant to think that your word is law and your opinions _must_ be true!"

"As opposed to you, who insists on finding other's faults and making arguments out of them?"

She huffed, feeling insulted. "Well, this isn't getting us anywhere."

"I quite agree." He practiced slower breathing to try and calm himself. After a short silence, he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. She leaned her head into the contact, as he knew she would. "I do not wish to argue with you every time we see each other, Rei."

She scoffed. "It's hopeless. We're both just too passionate and assertive to do otherwise."

"Oh really?" he smirked, leaning down with the intention of showing her what else they could do with such passion and assertiveness. But before his mouth came within ten centimeters of hers, there was a knock at the door. "Enter!" he barked irritably. Rei removed his hand from where it lingered on her shoulder and headed out of the room, greeting an anxious looking Faramir as she passed him. She paused at the door to glance back over her shoulder. Éomer sent her a look that said, _'This isn't over'_. Rei suppressed a sad frown as she closed the door behind her, wondering how long she could hold on to him before she would have to let go.

Éowyn had been rather possessive of Faramir all day, and it became clear to all why at supper that night when Éomer announced the betrothal of his sister to the new Steward of Gondor.

After that things sped down a steep slope. The Fellowship was officially disbanded. Legolas and Gimli left to see the sights of Middle Earth together. On the last day of July, Setsuna left for Pluto to be there for the freezing. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin headed home to the Shire after making their friends promise to visit. Éomer left Gondor with Makoto and Haldir. The couple was headed to Lothlorien for the baby's birth, and Éomer had to return to Edoras, as Rohan needed her king in such a tumultuous time.

Not long after Michiru went to Neptune on the last of November, the Scouts and the others received word from Lothlorien. Makoto had brought a healthy baby girl into the world on December 2nd. Her name was Moriko. She had a distinctly Elvish air about her, including delicately pointed ears and wisps of pale blonde hair. Her eyes were the same stunning green as her mother's. The girls, accompanied by an escort of 10 soldiers which Aragorn insisted upon, dragged a moping Haruka out to Lothlorien to visit the new parents. After a month, they all headed towards the Shire to visit Frodo and the others. Haruka, though, opted to remain in Lothlorien until the end of March, when she would return to Uranus.


	50. In Which They Visit the Shire

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon or The Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 51

Samwise Gamgee grumbled as his foot collided with a rather heavy ceramic flower pot in his rush to get around to the front of Bag End. "Stop that now!" he shouted as he approached. "Mister Frodo's sleeping just now and I'll not have you disturbing him." The laughter that sounded after his proclamation only served as a source of confusion until he rounded the last bend to be greeted with a most welcome sight. "My ladies," he greeted, bowing slightly and discreetly wiping his dirty hands on his knees.

Serenity was the first to answer. "Hello Sam. We are sorry to have interrupted your work." Behind her stood Ami, Rei, Minako, and Hotaru. All wore regal yet tasteful traveling clothes. Hobbits were crowding the road just outside the front gate and staring unabashedly at the young ladies of unusual stature standing just outside Bag End.

"Not at all, Miss Serenity. Er, your highness," he fumbled lightly. "Won't you come in?" Glancing nervously at the ever growing crowd, he led them inside. Minako closed the door behind her and, ducking her head slightly, followed the others to the next room. Sam cleared the low table and bade them make themselves comfortable.

Hotaru sank into a comfy armchair that was just her size and closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of the soft cushions, sweet-smelling air, and soft sunlight lazily sifting through the windows. "It's easy to see why you love this place so much, Sam."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it, too, Miss Hotaru." He glanced nervously at her and the others again.

"You don't have to be worried Sam," Ami smiled. "We've been through a lot together. You may call us whatever makes you feel comfortable."

Sam smiled again. Minako leaned forward slightly. "How's Frodo been doing?"

"He's…well, he's been better, miss, to be honest," he grimaced.

"May I see him?" she asked quickly.

"Of course you can, Minako," Frodo smiled from the doorway. Jumping up from her seat, Minako flew across the room and scooped the Hobbit into a tight embrace. Laughing, he hugged her back.

She froze, and suddenly held him at arms length, scrutinizing his face carefully. "You're really feeling better?"  
"Ye—"

"Be honest."

"Ye—"  
"Don't _fib_ to me Frodo." She very near glared at him.

He stared at her evenly, before glancing at the group in the next room. Sam appeared to be fetching refreshments in the kitchen, Hotaru had fallen asleep curled up in the armchair, and the three women were whispering and glancing at the pair every few moments. "Excuse us, please," he said to them.

He took Minako's hand and led her out into the back gardens of his home. She regarded him with curiosity, but said nothing. She bit her lip to keep an onslaught of questions from bursting forth. Sighing, Frodo finally spoke. "I'm tired Minako. No," he cut her off as she opened her mouth to speak. "No, it's not the simple kind of tired. I can't…I can't move without feeling the strain of old injuries, both inside and out."

Minako said nothing, but simply pulled him into her arms and onto her lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Relaxing contentedly into the security she offered, Frodo relaxed and allowed himself to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Weeks Later..._

"That was beautiful Sam," Minako gushed. "Rosie's such a sweetie! Where do you find these flowers? They smell divine and they looked so sweet in her hair. And the music–"

Sam nodded, eyes darting around, silently seeking an escape route. She was a nice girl, really. She just talked a bit too much for his liking. Seeing his friend's situation, Merry strode over to them. "Uh, Sam, Rosie was looking for you over there."

"Of course," Sam answered. "Excuse me, Miss Minako." He left hurriedly, leaving Minako with Merry who could easily keep up with her talkative nature.

Serenity sat as far to the rear of the celebrations as she could, wishing to avoid becoming the center of attention. Rei sat with her, watching the joyful Hobbit celebration, but not wanting to be a part of it. Ami wandered over to them from where she had been creating bubbles for the Hobbit children to play with. "Rei," I've had about enough of your moping about." Rei glared up at her. "Let your guard down, just a little." Rei continued to glare. Ami sighed in exasperation. "Well, do you love him or not?"

"Who?" Serenity inquired, suddenly very interested.

"Really, Serenity. She's as easy to read as a book when it comes to him. How could you _not_ have noticed?"

Serenity replied with a blank stare. "It's Éomer, you moron," Rei huffed.

The Moon princess gasped. "But that's wonderful, Rei!"

"What's so wonderful about it!" was Rei's harsh response. "I can't keep him."

Serenity scoffed. "Now you're just being difficult, throwing up obstacles for yourself that you don't have to deal with, really."

"She's exactly right, Rei," Ami added.

Seeing Serenity actually making a decent point, and then having it rubbed in her face, was not what Rei wanted to hear. Shoving her chair back, she stormed away from the party.

Ami sighed. "I'll go check on Hotaru."  
"Where is she?" Serenity asked.

"Bag End. She hasn't been feeling well at all. We may have to send her back to Saturn earlier than we thought."

"Will she always be like this?"

"Not always. I believe that once our great rest is over, her body will be able to take much more strain than it can now."

"I hope so."

_Elsewhere..._

"Frodo, what is it?" Minako knelt in front of Frodo's chair. When he didn't answer, she crossed her arms on top of his knees and rested her chin on her arms. Ignoring the disapproving stares of some of the more proper Hobbits, she looked up at him and prompted him again, "Please talk to me."

"Sam's married now," he mumbled. "It's all changing again." Reluctantly, he raised his eyes to hers. "When do you leave?"

She sat up and reached her hands out to hold his. "Not for a long time, if you want me to stay."

After a pause, he finally answered, "I do."

She smiled easily. "Then I will." She leaned in closer. "Please, will you go laugh with Sam. He doesn't dare show it, but he's disappointed you can't be happy for him."

His head shot up. "Of course I'm happy for him!"

"Go show him, then," Minako smiled, "because he needs to know for sure his best friend is happy for him on his wedding day."

Granting her a smile, Frodo nodded and went off in search of Sam and his new wife Rosie.

AN: I'm back. I AM going to finish this, come hell or high water.


	51. In Which There Is A Union

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or The Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 52

Ami's eyes grew wide. Rei's jaw dropped. Serenity giggled and hugged Minako. She hugged back, and the two of them twirled around together, a swirling mass of blond laughter sparkling in the bright mid-July sun. Apart from their joyous sounds, the room was dead silent. Frodo felt all eyes settle on him, and his little Hobbit face darkened to a hot, embarrassing red.

Rei had no qualms about being the first to break the silence. "You did WHAT?"

"We're married!" Minako squealed.

"When?" Ami asked.

"Just two days ago," Frodo replied.

Serenity finally settled down and then frowned a little. "Without us there?"

"Well, yes," Minako answered, sobering slightly. "We wanted it to be private. Well, Sam and Rosie were there." Rei's eyes narrowed. "But only because Rosie overheard us and figured it out! They insisted." When she saw that Rei still looked angry, and Serenity still looked disappointed, Minako turned away from them and crossed her arms. "Fine then. Be that way. It was perfect. It was just the way I wanted it. And I'm married to the most amazing Hobbit in existence. I'm perfectly happy. And if you can't be just as happy for me as you were for Makoto, then I have nothing more to say to you." She stomped off. Sighing, Serenity chased after her to calm her down.

Frodo, Rei, and Ami stood in the yard of Bag End in an uncomfortable silence. "Well," Ami finally said, "I would have liked some notice, but I really can't think of a better companion for her than you Frodo." Frodo's bright eyes shone in gratitude.

Rei was still quite angry. "Without even telling us! How can you do that? We haven't even been here three weeks, already everything's a mess. As if there wasn't enough gossip being spread about us through the Shire."

"Enough, Rei!" Frodo near shouted, now thoroughly provoked. "The gossip was exactly why she wanted to keep it as quiet as possible until after we were married! It really bothers her to hear how people talk about us: the strange nephew of an eccentric old Hobbit and the mysterious human queen from a land no one's ever heard of! And if getting married this way made her happy, than I'm glad that's how we did it!"

"You can't just get married on a whim like that!" Rei shouted. They glared at each other until she huffed and stormed off again.

At the end of the month, Hotaru left Middle-Earth for Saturn.

Two weeks later, Serenity, Rei, and Ami left the Shire. Minako and Frodo lived happily in Bag End, blissfully ignoring the rumours and dark looks their so-called "abnormal relationship" garnered from the other Hobbits of the Shire. They were visited often by Sam and Rosie, who were already expecting their first child. When Chelsea, who had been left in Minas Tirith long ago, heard where her friend was and what had happened, she packed her things and left her life as a lady in Gondor to move to the Shire with Minako and Frodo.

The others traveled back to Minas Tirith, where they spent the remainder of the summer and fall. Serenity spent most of her time with her brother, Aragorn, or Boromir, learning about the history of Elves on Middle-Earth and how to help a country run smoothly. Both she and Motoki were frequently woken from their sleep by memories of their former kingdom coming to them in the form of dreams.

Ami of course found the vast library, which had been neglected in recent decades due to the stresses of the war. She requested permission to restore it, and Aragorn in turn made her Keeper of the Library. After that, she devoted herself to the work, partially because she wanted a distraction, for Legolas was still traveling with Gimli. But in truth, she was just happy to have quiet time to herself.

To everyone's surprise, Rei and Arwen became steadfast friends. In their spare time, one was rarely seen without the other. They particularly enjoyed singing together, and they occasionally performed duets at grand feasts and parties. They grew very close, and Rei even confided in her regarding her relationship, or lack thereof, with Éomer, now king of Rohan. Arwen advised her to visit him and sort it out.

Éowyn married Faramir and moved with him to Ithilien. She was frequently in correspondence with her brother. In many of her letters, she told him to stop being a big baby and ask Rei for her hand in marriage. He replied in no uncertain terms that it was none of her business.

It grew colder, and winter was coming on fast. At the end of November, shortly before her daughter's first birthday, Makoto took Damia and returned to Jupiter for her part in the freezing. Haldir missed them greatly, but focused on the day when they would meet again. He spent his time helping organize the departure of the Elves from Middle-Earth before its time came to freeze.

On a morning in late March, Rosie gave birth to Elanor Gamgee. Minako spent much of her time with Rosie, helping her with the wee baby and getting advice on pregnancy, since Minako herself was 3 months pregnant. Frodo and Chelsea were thrilled. Minako, for her part, had always fancied herself more of a wife than a mother, but as her belly grew, so did her excitement and joy.

However, the further along Minako got, the weaker Frodo felt.


	52. In Which There Is A Visit

DISCLAIMER: I _still_ don't own LOTR or SM.

Chapter 53

Serenity smiled at Boromir as they waited with Ami, Aragorn, Arwen, and various other dignitaries for the arriving party from Rohan. Éomer led them into the hall, escorted by a small contingent of guards, who broke off and stationed themselves at either side of the room. The Gondorian party sobered quickly at the harsh look on Éomer's face. His sharp eyes darted about the room, seeking out one face.  
Remembering where he was, he almost imperceptibly exhaled, straightening his shoulders as he approached Aragorn. Smiling lightly at his friend, he and Aragorn granted each other the slightest of bows. Official and diplomatic procedures followed, during which Éomer had been rocking slowly back and forth on the heels of his feet. Aragorn, noticing his friend's distraction and how it was clearly angering the dignitaries of both nations, wrapped up the talks as quickly as he could, leading Éomer and the group to a small, private meeting room. As they settled in, Boromir was the first to break the silence. "So, Éomer King, what is it that has you so on edge?"

Immediately, Éomer's eyes went to Serenity. "Is she…" he trailed off.  
Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she studied him. "Umm…is who what now?"

Ami brushed his arm to catch his attention. "I'm afraid she's already gone."

His mouth was pulled to a taught line. His body seemed frozen, apart from the tiniest movement of his mouth to allow a single sound to escape: "Gone?"

"Who's gone?" Serenity asked, turning now to Ami.

Arwen's sweetly sympathetic voice answered him. "Indeed, she left us six days ago. Her time had come. She waited as long as she could."

"Not patiently, either," Ami added, remembering the dark cloud that had stalked around the highest level of Minas Tirith, snapping and shouting without reason.

Éomer slowly cleared his throat and stiffly settled into his chair, ignoring the quiet whispers of Serenity, who was still confused.

Aragorn broke the silence. "Come now, Éomer. You, Boromir, and I shall adjourn to my study. I have there some of the best Gondorian ale, and I believe you could use some."

Rolling her eyes, Arwen stood and gestured to the other women to do the same. "I believe they now expect us to retire to some sewing or something equally frivolous, but I'm sure we can find an activity more entertaining to pass the time with." The females smiled and followed Arwen out the door to the left as the men followed Aragorn out the door to the right.

_Soon..._

Aragorn sighed. "Éomer…dear friend," he turned from where he was standing at the fireplace to face the seated king of Rohan and prince of Earth. The late afternoon light did nothing to light the room through the single small window. This was not Elessar the King. Here he was Aragorn, friend and companion. "It is not good for you to continue in this manner. Your lands will suffer. Your people will suffer. You are most certainly suffering."

"I will survive." He opened his throat to another goblet of ale.

Boromir leaned forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Surviving is one thing. Moving on is another."

"Moving on?" Éomer nearly spat at him. Boromir straightened and leaned back into his chair, eyes darkening. He grew tired of this.

Aragorn strode quickly to stand before them. "We are not asking you to forget her." At this he shot Boromir a sharp look. "We are only suggesting that you have a decision to make. Either Rei's love is worth waiting until after the freeze to pursue–"

Here Boromir took the pause as an opportunity to interrupt. "And once that happens, she will be obstinate. She is certainly one to put up a fight." He lightly shrugged his shoulders. "She cares for you, but…" His sigh concluded his sentence for him.

Annoyed, Aragorn continued. "So either she is worth the fight, or she was a passing fancy, and your life will go on without her."

Éomer's harsh glare was on him before he could finish the phrase. He jumped up, forcing Aragorn back a step. "She will not manipulate me this way."

"She is not manipulating you, Éomer," Aragorn reasoned. "She is hurting, just as you are. It is only that she has different ways of dealing with such emotions. She is a passionate woman."

Deflated, Éomer turned his face away from his friend. His gaze caught the dancing flames, licking at the bounds of the stone hearth. "Yes," he breathed. "She is." He raised his head to look steadily at them both. "Thank you . . . friends." His voice came soft yet strong. "I must return to Rohan as soon as these political discussions have ended. I am needed there. But . . . I will see you both again once the freeze is over."

Despite Éowyn's best efforts, Éomer did not speak of these events or the emotions involved until the encasing crystal dissolved and the planets were revived.

AN: I know. I know. Terrible person. Working on it, though. Also, I did some editing a while ago and my chapters are a bit off now, but I'll fix that later.


End file.
